


【柱斑】他的国

by tbod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 他们发现了黑绝的阴谋。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

其之一  
那个晚上，宇智波斑开始意识到，这件事情已经紧迫到必须要处理的地步了。

那一日他刚刚完成了一件暗杀的任务回到族中。照理说身为一族之长他不必去做这种事情，可惜斑比起整日守在屋里处理所谓事务更喜欢真刀真枪与人搏杀。更何况他并不安心于让泉奈做这种事情（虽然泉奈已经抗议过无数次了）。  
对于斑来讲，弟弟即使长得再大变得再强悍，也照样是他保护的对象——至少那些没必要的风险便不必去冒了。在因了长年的战争而失去了其他的兄弟和家人之后，泉奈已经是他在这世界上唯一的一点血缘牵系了。  
“但是我也已经很强了啊。”  
泉奈说，顺手替兄长又盛了满满的米饭递过去。今天的晚餐菜单是烤鱼、凉拌蕨菜和味噌汤，并不算是多么丰盛，但每样都相当顺口。  
“可是我还记得你刚出生的时候啊，就那么小一点，而且感觉好脆弱的样子。”斑叹了口气，又开始老生常谈，“其实你是兄弟里面身体最不健康的一个，小时候也总是在生病……”  
“都说了那是小时候了啊。”泉奈皱着眉头涨红脸嘀嘀咕咕地说。和斑不同，他总显得要比实际年龄更小些，一旦脱去了对着外人的那层严肃，就几乎像是个大孩子了。  
两人就这样一边闲聊着一边吃完了晚饭。饭后泉奈说有族人送来了酒，要不要小酌一杯？若是有了什么委托斑一般是很克制地滴酒不沾的，但这种闲暇时候总是无所谓的，便点点头说来上一杯。  
此时太阳渐渐落了。夜晚的寒意迅速地泛上来，撤去了之前的暖意，莫名令眼眶周围泛起一阵针刺般的疼痛。斑眨了眨眼睛，看见泉奈拎着酒壶和杯子轻巧地走回来。于是他本来准备抬起来按按眼睛的手就放了下去。  
“兄长，请。”  
泉奈倒好了酒，将酒杯递过来。斑应一声伸手去接杯子，却落了个空。  
“……兄长？”  
斑不动声色地将手往前伸了伸，触到了杯子粗糙的底端才停下来：“你刚才说这是谁带回来的酒？”  
“是幸之他们……”泉奈尽量不着痕迹地瞥了过来。意识到自家弟弟正在往这边看，斑很快地将酒一饮而尽：“说起来，今天一路回来，还真有些累了。我先去睡了。”  
他匆匆地起身离开，也顾不得这几乎像是从泉奈面前逃走了。  
斑回到屋里之后倒在铺好的被褥上，来回辗转半晌也睡不着。他举起手在脸前，昏暗的光影下只能看见一团模糊的轮廓——比刚才骤然失却了一边的视野要好些，但也没有好上多少。  
“……瞒不下去了吗。”  
他叹了口气，知道之前一直所拖延的那件事情大概不能再拖延下去了。

“——所以，我准备去这个所在一次。”  
简单地对泉奈交代了接下来数日的行程，斑展开了面前陈旧的卷轴。  
“这太冒险了吧……”泉奈语声中不免带了些焦虑，“因为宇智波家绝少有人修炼仙术，因此就算这确实是祖先留下来的通往传说仙家之地的卷轴，危险性也太大了……”  
“有什么可怕的呢？”斑有些好笑，“仙人是很少伤人的。就算出了什么问题也可以随时回来……只是这几天族里的事情需要你应付一下了。”  
泉奈勉强点了点头，迟疑了片刻最终还是说：“为什么兄长突然想要去这种地方呢。”  
“毕竟是从家传的藏书里找到的卷轴，也许藏着什么秘密，想要确认一下也是很自然的吧？”斑伸出手揉了一把泉奈的头发，“我会很快回来。”  
说着，他将卷轴展开，将自己的手印捺在了卷轴的末端，然后迅速地施展了逆通灵之术。  
一阵白光闪过，斑的身形就从书房里消失了。泉奈叹了口气，将卷轴卷了起来，卷到一半又重新拉开看了看上面的文字。  
“高天原……很少听过这个名字啊。”

在鲜少为人履及之所，青绿而繁茂的森林交叠着枝叶，向着天边延展而去。这里早已经被世间的一切所遗忘，甚至连风也不来流连，只剩下无休无止的静谧。  
然而这一刻却忽然有风从虚无中卷起，从广袤的森林之顶吹拂而去，掀起一波又一波苍青的浪。而无人能够解读的语声便在风中交织着：  
「到来了吗因陀罗的后裔」  
「到来了」  
「又是一次轮回了吗」  
「又是了」  
「这一次会怎么样呢」  
「怎么样呢」  
「要告诉那个人吗」  
「告诉吗」  
无数的树叶在风中簌簌作响着，将无人所闻的话语推向遥远的边界去。  
而在森林中的某一处，从地上站了起来的宇智波斑正眯着眼睛打量着这名为高天原的仙家之地。至少和他预想的并不相同——这里似乎没有什么仙人，触目所及只有仿佛没有尽头的森林。  
他深深叹了口气，起身开始前行。虽然幽暗的林间仿佛无法确认方向，但仿佛冥冥之中有什么引导着他不断前进，直到忽然密密的树木变得稀疏起来，已经失却漆色的鸟居构筑了通向前方的道路。  
这是快要到达仙人所居之所的预兆吗？  
斑加快了脚步，然而很快便微微失望了。越过了鸟居之后，只有三株为注连绳所围绕的高大的树木，其树冠皆隐没在云霄之中，只能见到下面粗壮的树干。斑怔怔地站在原地望了一会儿，然后才恭恭敬敬地行了一礼。  
在他正想着要怎么说明来意的时候，忽然身后传来一阵响动，像是有什么小动物正在靠近。他回过头眯起眼睛，却发现那并不是活物，而是草木枝叶凝聚在一起而形成的鹿。  
那鹿凑过来蹭了蹭他的手，然后便向一个方向走了过去。看见他没有跟上的意思，还回过头，不耐烦地刨了刨蹄子。  
斑哼了一声，便跟在鹿的后面走着。那鹿踏下的每一步都会诞出花朵，而蹄子离开地面的时候花朵又寻即枯萎了。斑正在思考着它到底是仙人还是只是一种仙术的时候，已经被鹿重新带进了森林的深处——也不知道又走了多久，便看见一栋小小的木屋。  
那绿色的鹿又踏了踏蹄子。  
“要我在这里等吗？”斑问道。  
鹿点了点头，转身步入幽暗的林莽中去了。斑咳嗽了一声，扬声道：“在下宇智波斑，乃是宇智波一族的后裔，循先人遗训而来，欲寻求医治眼睛的办法。”  
回答他的只有寂静。想象中可能会出现的仙人仍然没有出现。  
斑皱起眉头。如果往常他大概会更早地不耐起来，这里却意外地教人心情平和，因此比起做出什么危险行为，他只是迈步上前，敲了敲屋门。  
仍旧没人回应，反倒是本来虚掩的房门在敲击的作用下敞开了些。那屋中很明显空无一人。  
斑开始怀疑自己大概是做了个错误的决定。  
虽然到现在为止并没有什么危险的征兆，但是这地方显然荒疏无人——连个仙人也没有。他推开门走进去，在还算干净的地板上坐下来，然后考虑着下一步要怎么办——就这么回去吗，还是……  
一阵幽微的花香传了过来。  
那一开始并不容易察觉的，因为太过细微，又被无数植物的气息所混淆了。但慢慢花香开始变得浓厚了，如同降临的夜色一般将整间房子都包围了起来。  
而等斑察觉到的时候已经有些晚了。  
反应开始迟钝，思考也无法接续起来。最糟糕的是并没有什么想要反抗的意识。视野中本来模糊的一切此时也摇晃起来。他费力地挪动着手指，从袖中抽出一只苦无，想靠着给自己制造伤口来维持最后一点的清醒——  
不知从何处而出的藤蔓缠住了他的手指。  
无可自控地，斑沉入无梦的安眠之中。那苦无落在地上，发出清脆的声响，似乎是和某处什么人的叹息混在一起，无意义地滑过了他的耳侧。

再醒来的时候，眼睛上已经绑了绷带。  
奇怪的花香早已消失无踪了。鼻间能够嗅到的，是草药混杂的气息。清凉的感觉从眼睑上渗透进来，之前不时发作的隐痛仿佛也安分了下来。  
斑翻身坐起，伸手想要扯下绷带——不管这到底是怎么回事，一切看起来实在太过可疑了。但下一刻他的手就被人抓住了。在他做出反应之前，另一只手已经覆上了他的眼睛。  
温和而浑厚的查克拉从接触的地方传了过去。本来还准备反击的斑在查克拉传过来的瞬间放松了下来。似乎察觉到对方没有了反抗意向，本来拦住他去动绷带的那只手也放开了。  
但下一刻斑就反过来紧紧握住了他的手腕，准确地叫出了这拥有熟悉的查克拉的人的名字：  
“千手柱间。”  
空气中凝结了片刻的寂静，但很快便被那个熟悉的声音打破了。  
“啊哈哈……没想到会被认出来啊。”  
……你以为我们是打过几次啊，你那个查克拉我还可能不认识吗？斑皱起眉头，但即使被叫破了身份，柱间盖在他眼睛上的手掌也并没有挪开。或许是因为木遁的特殊性，那陌生的、本该教人感到推拒的查克拉也意外地温和柔顺。他甚至没办法升起更高的警戒心。  
大概因为他们现在不在战场上。而他也很久没有在战场之外的地方遇到过千手柱间了。  
讲起来他们小时候还曾经是好友……斑对黑历史一般的回忆嗤之以鼻，在心里度量着眼下的状况。如果千手柱间并没有表明战斗的意愿的话，贸然上前挑衅反而显得是自己这边沉不住气了。  
在这个家伙之前怎么可能示弱。  
于是他相当自然地放开了柱间的手，甚至没做一点表面的防范动作，而是问道：  
“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“在这边做仙术的修行。”  
一路走来几乎连一个活物都没见到的斑表示怀疑：“这里有仙人？”  
“有的，不过好像只有木遁的使用者才能听见他们的声音。”  
“……那只鹿吗？”  
“嘛，大概就是那样的……”柱间含含糊糊地回答着。斑也没有深究的欲望，感觉到柱间的手离开了自己的眼睛便问：  
“所以你现在是准备成为一个医疗忍者了？”  
“哪有我这样的医疗忍者。”柱间笑了出来，然后仿佛是为了取什么而走开了些，“……现在还不可以摘下绷带。草药要再多敷一会儿，而且你的眼睛需要休息。”  
斑还是伸手碰了碰绷带。说起来这包扎的手艺还算不错。他倒是没有问这样的治疗是否会有效的问题，甚至也没有怀疑作为对立忍族的族长柱间会不会弄点什么毒药之类的。  
“作为千手一族的族长，却来医治我的眼睛，你的立场何在呢。”  
这话多少有点得了便宜还卖乖的嫌疑，但斑从来也不顾忌这种事情。反倒是千手柱间犹豫了片刻，才道：  
“即使是和你交战，我希望是在堂堂正正的战场之上，绝不会占这种便宜。更何况……”  
更何况？  
斑等着柱间的下半句，但男人只是轻轻地笑了一下。  
“不，没什么。——你可以在这里好好休息。到了换药的时候我会过来的。”  
于是斑便听见柱间的脚步声离去了。大概这也是为了至少不要两个人在一间小屋子里坐着这么尴尬，再怎么说他们在战场上也打得你死我活。斑曾经一刀砍在柱间肩膀上，手感上来讲大概砍进了半寸有余。而他现在胸口也有一道横亘的伤痕——柱间一次木遁的杰作。更不要提千手和宇智波无从拆解的世仇。偏偏柱间还肯出手替他医治眼睛，而且看起来还十分认真的样子。  
斑伸手又摸了摸绷带，想如果眼睛真治好了下次在战场上难道要手下留情吗？——别想。他嗤了一声，这老对头某种意义上磊落过头了。我肯定不会留什么情面的。  
斑于是还算心安理得地用手摸了一下周遭，发现某人已经给他铺了毯子。于是他也就既来之则安之地躺下了。这样强迫放空其实并不科学，至少他就想起了很多平时没空去想的事。  
比如说他和柱间小时候也曾经当过朋友这件事。  
即使他们到底做了什么——除了打水漂爬悬崖说一些要建立村落保护弟弟的蠢话之外——斑已经记不太清楚了。这很正常，日子一天一天溜走之后昔年就总会被淹没在无数的细节里，更何况那之后他（柱间大概也一样）又遇到过那么多值得撕心裂肺为之悲痛的事情，以至于在河边和昔年的朋友决裂这种事情现在想来都有些天真得可笑了。就像当年他父亲呵斥他的那样：你以后还要遇到比这痛苦十倍百倍的事。  
但在那个往昔的时间点上，斑第一次明白了原来梦想是可以轻易破坏的，再美好的理想撞上现实也不过是七零八落散落一地。两个少年曾经怀着那样的热忱所述说的言语在一个简单的事实之前便失却了全部意义，这失却像一柄刀子狠狠捅进他胸口，剜出他最后一点天真祭在刀尖上，非要让他看到那直接的结果一般。  
那天他们回到宇智波族地之后，父亲将他叫到身前，素来杀伐决断的男人难得看起来那么温和。  
之前你一直不能开眼，我曾经担心过。但你已经比很多大人都强了。早晚有一天你会超越我……我深深地相信着这一点。斑，你要知道，以后宇智波的重担将要负在你的肩膀上了。  
他伸出手拍了拍儿子的肩膀。  
是的，父亲大人。  
斑无声地在心里重复着当年的话语。  
我将像您一样，成为宇智波的族长。  
于是他翻了个身，将昔年的所有记忆都远远地推开。这被遗忘的仙家之地极其安静，安静得像是被世界上的一切所遗忘，又或者是它骄傲地抛开了荒乱的世界而维持着自己的独立和完整。现在伴随着他的只有寂静和草木的苦涩香气了。他像往常一样侧着身子，沉入清浅不安的睡眠中去。


	2. 其之二

千手柱间坐在一棵高大的杉树上。他听见这些古老的、不知从何时便在矗立这里的木仙人们仍然通过枝叶的颤动和细微的风声交换着他们的意见，但这些言语就算连他也无法解读。看来只有刻意对他说的话他才能够听明白。  
他没想过斑会出现在这里。  
真正修炼仙术的人本来就不多，就算在千手一族中，大部分人也是选择和活蝓签定契约去湿骨林修行。但是在千手柱间决定进行仙术修行之时，家老们却从不知哪里的书库中找来了这样一份卷轴。  
「……族长应该也听说过，我们千手一族延续了六道仙人的血脉，甚至会在某一刻呈现木遁的血继。之前我们始终认为这是虚无缥缈的传说，但直到你开始展现木遁的查克拉，我们便意识到这便是那个时候了。」  
这说法照例云里雾里并带着某种神秘的忽悠的气质。但柱间从来不会落这些老人的面子，他彬彬有礼接过卷轴，承诺他会试一试这神秘的仙家传承之地。当然如果在这里什么也没有，他便可以回来了。  
他没想到族中还真的留下了某些奇怪的传承。  
这些木仙人显然乐于教导他，而且相当温和，从不焦急。将三种能量完美调和不是那么容易的事情，柱间有几次都觉得自己差点要变成一棵树永远驻扎在这里了，好在一旦度过了开始的难关，后续的修炼也便渐渐顺畅起来。

他本以为这便是一次修行可能触及的全部了。

直到昨日，一阵忽然而起的大风将他意想不到的消息带了过来。  
宇智波斑竟也出现在这里了。  
「你应该去看看他。」那负责教导他的木仙人说，「他是过来求医的。」  
“求医？”柱间多少吃了一惊。  
「和千手不一样，宇智波用另一种方法来传承血脉。」木仙人缓慢地说，「高天原不会拒绝六道的后裔。」  
“所以……要我去？”柱间有些头疼，但还是问，“在那之前先告诉我他出了什么事情。”  
「他的眼睛。」  
木仙人说完便垂下枝叶。这些话语大概已经用完他一日的勤劳——尽管对柱间来说基本没什么帮助。  
他得自己去找斑，还得选一种不会让他们打起来的方法。  
——其结果很难说是遵照了柱间一开始的预想。  
虽然从使用的手段上来看有那么一点出其不意攻其不备，但柱间一开始是没准备暴露自己的身份的。如果可以，他想让斑以为自己遇到的只是个不会说话的仙人，那么整件事对于两个人而言都要来得容易得多。  
只可惜，他既低估了斑的敏锐也高估了自己的伪装能力。  
被发现的那一刻柱间相当慌乱，但和他所预料的相反，斑却相当地镇定，就好像和战场上那肆意狂放的男人并不是一个人。  
于是他们和平地确立了医者和病人的关系。这对于本来是注定的敌人的两人而言多少显得有些吊诡——尽管柱间乐见其成、甚至是怀着一些惊喜迎接了这样的转变。  
在内心的深处，柱间还在期待两个人能回到多年前那样、毫无防备地说笑的好友关系。只是这看起来既然是奢望，眼下的关系也总比敌人前进了一大步。  
他坐在树上，望着林间的小屋，微微笑了一下。

帮斑解下绷带的时候已是太阳西沉的傍晚。柱间用沾湿的巾帕擦去草药的残余，一边道：“这时候不那么亮了，对你的眼睛会好一点。”  
斑眨了眨眼睛。被遮在绷带之后太久，他的目光变得有些茫然，仿佛不能确定焦距那样游移来回。柱间不由得盯着他看，手里拎着绷带和巾帕，一时想不起来本来准备去做什么。  
这样的斑，要怎么说呢……  
“可爱”？  
似乎在昏暗的光线中恢复过来，眼神重新清明的男人瞥了过来，瞬间将那个柱间好容易才找到的形容词打散成一地七零八落的假名。  
“多谢。”  
意外地端正了姿态，斑朝着柱间微微倾身行礼。  
柱间忙摆了摆手：“太客气了。而且这只是刚刚开始治疗而已。……所以，眼睛有好一点吗？”  
“比之前似乎看得更清楚了。今天一天也没有疼过。”  
柱间立刻露出了高兴的表情：“真的？那可太好了。”  
于是斑又用那种犀利的眼神去盯他了。  
“先说在前面，即使你在这件事情上帮了我大忙，我也不会因此手下留情。下一次在战场上相逢的话，我们还是各凭本事来得好。”  
……果然是斑会讲的话。  
柱间苦笑了一下，试图转开话题：“至少不要在神明的界域之内讲战争的事情吧。”  
这不过是个拙劣的借口。然而斑却愣了一下，思考片刻后道：“你说得对。确实有些不敬。”  
柱间刚有些庆幸，就发现两人这么面对面坐着，好像一下子就不知道说些什么了。好在在尴尬达到临界点之前柱间总算想起了手里的绷带。  
“我先去处理一下这个，然后弄点吃的。”  
“吃的？”  
斑重复了一遍最后两个字，脸上写着大大的怀疑二字。  
“斑你不会就带了兵粮丸吧。”  
“啰嗦，难道你来修炼还带了食物不成？”  
“……这可是很长的一段时间啊。”柱间辩解的声音越来越小。  
“喂你好歹也是个忍者吧——”斑在注意到柱间又缩成蘑菇状的时候不出所料地炸了毛，“你这个超级麻烦的自觉症状怎么还在啊！”  
柱间慢慢地抬起了头，那眼睛里几乎都快闪闪发光了：“原来斑你还记得啊。”  
斑僵住了，然后转开了视线。

于是两人就真的在屋前的空地上做起饭来了。  
而且还是蘑菇炊饭。  
斑的表情像是已经既懒得吐槽为什么会有铁锅又懒得吐槽为什么是这种料理了。柱间倒是饶有兴致一般——尽管将米和蘑菇和水放进锅里之后他也就剩下往火堆里添柴这一件事了。  
夜慢慢深了。傍晚薄蓝的天光从树梢上隐没下去，然后夜的颜色就一层层渲染上来，到了最后照耀着他们的就只有篝火的光芒了。这情形其实很像是任务归来的路途，柱间想，若是后面没有什么急事而大家又有些疲惫的时候，往往会停下来在路上弄点吃的，比如抓条鱼，或者逮只兔子什么的。食物的香气总让人觉得安定，就算还没有回到家里，只要有热乎乎的吃的和同伴在身边，就算夜晚也多少增添了些安心的成分。  
而现在在他身边的是斑。  
柱间忽然心情有些好，嘴角也不由自主往上翘起些。他将盛好的炊饭递过去：“喏。试试看，我对我的手艺还是有些自信的。”  
斑挑了一挑眉毛，接过碗筷。柱间盯着他直到他吃下第一口。  
“怎么样？”  
“盐放太多了。”  
“不会吧？”柱间连忙自己盛了一碗，吃进去之后发现味道是正好的。这时候他才发现斑在笑。  
“骗你的。意外地还不错。”  
……大概承认这点多少让对方不甘心吧。柱间漫不经心地想，而事实上他又开始盯着坐在篝火另一侧的男人看了。摇摆不定的火光在他脸上跳跃着，令他的脸看起来也多少有些不同——有时候显得更加年轻，而有时候则仿佛苍老下去，就仿佛那莫测的火光如同某种神秘的启示，将过去和未来都奇妙地映照在当下一般。柱间忽然意识到，他已经认识斑很久了。而在可见的未来之中，他们的命运大约还会继续交织在一起，即使是作为厮杀的仇敌。  
“怎么了？”察觉到柱间的视线，斑瞥了过来。  
“斑……你的眼睛究竟是怎么回事？”  
柱间犹豫片刻，最终还是问了出来。  
斑嗤笑出声：“你都已经开始了治疗，才来询问病因吗？”  
柱间坦言：“症状是容易了解的，我所用的药物和我所使用的医疗忍术都可以缓解你的症状，但毕竟宇智波家的眼睛太过神秘了，我并不知道这些方法是否能够真的从根本上解决问题。”  
斑放下了空空的饭碗。他双手抱着胸，似是在思考什么。  
柱间顿时感到了自己的冒昧。血继限界这种东西本来便是各家的秘传，更何况是千手和宇智波这样紧绷的关系。他正想着要怎样道歉的时候，却听见斑短短地说了四个字：  
“那是诅咒。”  
这便没有什么再问下去的可能了。柱间沉默下去，吃掉开始凉掉的蘑菇炊饭。  
……好像确实盐放得太多一点了。

最后柱间将炊具收拾好回来之后发现斑仍然坐在篝火边望着天空。  
“这里没有月亮。”  
“大概因为是有些不一样的世界吧。”  
斑又沉默了片刻，问：“那间屋子，其实是你住的地方吧。”  
“哎？”柱间正想说些什么，斑就截断了他：“去睡吧。我白天已经睡过了。——还是说你担心我会趁你睡着做些什么？”  
柱间摇摇头否定掉后半句话：“我相信你。”  
虽然他还有点想要让一让屋子——其实睡觉或者不睡觉并不是那么严重的事情，但是再谦让下去反而是某种不信任的表现了。他道一声晚安之后就从篝火边起身离开了。  
在合上门之前他看见斑独自一人坐在篝火之前，如同一只将翅膀敛起来独自栖息的黑鸟。


	3. 其之三

写轮眼是力量，也是诅咒。

如果单独一个人遇到宇智波就要逃走，若有两个人就想办法绕到后面袭击——这在忍者中流传的说法证明了宇智波一族借助那双眼眸而施展出的幻术之可怖。就算侥幸身为擅长幻术的人躲过了攻击，也不免被敌人洞悉攻击套路，运气不好、就连忍术都会被复制而去。  
因此之故，宇智波们小心翼翼地维持着自身的血继限界，将孩子们能否开眼视为一件大事；宇智波的敌人们也将如何让对手失去那双恶魔之瞳作为重中之重——于是，宇智波的家老很多都是瞽者。  
有些人的眼睛是在战场上被人无情毁坏的，有些人则是不幸中了阴险的暗算被毒瞎了眼睛。但更多的人眼睛看来完好，却因为某种缘故而再也无法见到光明。于是他们往往闭居不出，似是耻于这般借助着昔年战绩而苟延残喘下去，就仿佛这样的生存本身就已经侮辱了他们身为宇智波的骄傲一般。  
在宇智波斑还小的时候，恰好一位家老重病，身为族长的父亲便带他前去慰问。老人披着衣服，稀疏的白发零落披在肩上，唯有一双眼睛里还存着些微的光芒。斑在他的身边坐下，注意到屋子中处处疏于照料的痕迹，就连头边的托盘上也只有半盏早已冷透的茶。  
“公务繁忙，竟抽不出探望的工夫，着实是在下的错了。”  
“何苦说这些呢。”老人叹息着，“这老朽之身，早应随着我的家人而死去了啊……”  
“请您不要这样说。”他的父亲握住老人枯瘦的手掌，“若不是您……那场大劫下来，怕是今日的宇智波，只能有不足一半的族人了罢。”  
“现在还说那些做什么呢。”老人微微地摇了摇头，眼睛却看到了端正地坐在父亲身边的斑。  
“田岛，这是你所属意的继承人吗？”  
“确实是我孩子中最为出色的一个。”  
“可曾开眼？”  
“尚未。即使如此，体术已经可以和大人并肩了。在战场上，也曾斩下敌人的首级。”田岛说着，骄傲之意不由得从言谈中透露出来。  
可惜老人却并未分享这份父亲的骄傲。  
“让孩子奔波于战场的时代……真是可耻呐。”老人说着，有泪水从他混浊的眼睛中滑落出来。他伸手摸了一摸斑的头发，低低地道：“希望你能永远不受这写轮眼的诅咒……”  
斑注视着老人，未经思虑便点了点头，对于诅咒的指向依然茫然未知。甚至这桩旧事也随着时间流逝渐渐被置之脑后，若非偶然提起关于写轮眼的事情，也不会再在梦里见到罢。

斑醒来的时候天刚亮起。  
这奇异的森林中好似没有半点活物，除了晨光便连半声鸟鸣也没有。他从树上一跃而下——在野外露宿的时候大多如此，然后脚步轻快地朝着木屋而去。  
若是视力受到限制的时候也就罢了，能自由行动的情况下斑可不会愿意让柱间掌控行踪。好在这片森林虽然寂寥得让人发毛，却也提供了足够的隐蔽空间。斑踏着晨露回到屋前的时候，正好看见了从另一个方向抱着满怀药草而来的柱间。  
“早安。”男人极自然地笑了笑，打着招呼，“抱歉，还需要一点时间处理草药呢。”  
斑哼了一声，算是示意自己已经知道这件事情。  
“进来坐吧？”柱间说着推开了门。  
斑注意到那条他睡过的毯子已经整整齐齐地叠好放在了一边。斑走进去坐在一边，看着柱间将草药放在石钵里捣烂。说实话这样的场景多少有点奇怪，但不知为什么柱间做来也并不是很违和。斑想起小时候柱间曾经说过母亲去得早，有时候自己要负责照料幼弟。大概男人那种莫名的细致便是从这种经历里来的罢？  
相反地，他并没怎么照料过泉奈。  
因为是早产儿的缘故，泉奈刚出生的那阵子总被认为有夭亡的危险。就算大了一点之后，也常常是一点小风就感冒了，因此长年都由族中有经验的女忍帮着照料。谁也没想到过了五六岁之后，之前总是弱不禁风的孩子会骤然强壮起来，一下子就皮得可以满院子乱跑了。  
到了现在，他所能抓住的唯一的血亲……也只剩下了泉奈一个人而已。  
“斑，刚抹上药的时候大概会有一点刺激。”  
柱间的话打断了他的思绪。斑这次连白眼都懒得给他了，直接闭上眼睛，示意你来罢。  
于是另一个人的气息就这样接近了。眼目失去效用的时候其他感官反而无限地放大了，斑几乎能清晰辨出草药气味之间所掺杂的那一缕属于柱间本人的气味。潮湿的药泥覆上眼睛的时候，斑一凛，感觉后背的寒毛都立了起来。然而柱间显然是会错了意，伸出手扶住他的脸颊。  
“很快就好。”  
和长年戴着手套的自己不同，赤裸的手掌毫无阻隔地将另一个人的体温传递了过来。那过分直接的感觉微妙地带来将被钳制的预警，战斗的直觉让斑立刻伸手隔开了柱间的手：  
“没这必要。”  
“那就不要紧张啊。”柱间带着笑意说。  
斑哼了一声，等着柱间将剩下的药敷完又将绷带妥善地缠起来，才后知后觉地感觉到药草带来的冰冷感。  
犹如眼周的查克拉都被冰冻了一般。  
“你的病症从迹象上来看，是查克拉过分聚集导致对身体产生了负面的影响。”柱间伸手按摩着他眼周的穴道，温和的查克拉丝丝缕缕地传了进来，“就算是宇智波家已经是擅长瞳术的一族，但常年的使用果然还是会带来某种损耗……从常理上来推论，这就是视力减退的原因。可是，如果只是这样的话，我并不认为宇智波会没有应对的手段。”  
斑沉默着，并不承认对方的话也并不否认。  
“我知道你很难相信我。”柱间的声音几乎在他耳边响起了，“……我只是想要治好你。”  
“那对你可没有任何好处，千手柱间。”  
斑刻意将重音落在了千手的音节上。他知道这足够打消对方那近乎天真的热情了。  
效果立竿见影。  
男人不再说什么了，只有温和的查克拉还在持续传来。斑反而有些焦躁不安起来，尽量不被察觉地调整了姿势。  
“但是……如果没有宇智波斑，战场也会失去乐趣的。”  
最终，在治疗结束的那一刻，柱间还是说道。  
“……看不出你是这么好战的人啊。”  
斑说完这句话才发现自己也并不是很意外。  
“作为长年征战的两族的族长，至少要有这种程度的觉悟吧。”柱间说，“但是，我期待着的是别的东西。”  
斑随口问了：“那是什么？”  
“你忘记了吗？”  
柱间的声音里奇妙地同时交叠着希冀和失落。  
……有没有……让彼此诚心对待的方法呢？*  
在绷带的后面，斑紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“忘记了啊。”

那天傍晚换药之时斑一语不发，解下绷带之后就直接离去了。  
他直觉不应该再维持这种奇怪的关系，吃饭也好、闲谈也好，度过无所事事的时光也好——就好像他和柱间仍然是朋友一般。这多么奇怪，假如现在将他们推上战场的话，那么他们肯定还能拼尽全力为了夺取对方性命而厮杀；可只要在这里，在这平静的、和一切的仇恨和战乱都毫无牵系的所在，两人却可以这样地亲近，他甚至不会对这个男人的贴近多建立一分防范。   
因为想把眼睛治好才会这样虚与委蛇？这借口甚至不能说服他自己。  
斑坐在树上望着无月的夜空。夜晚往往令他安定下来，但这一日他却失去了睡意。  
现在离开还来得及。  
这念头短暂地掠过脑海。但斑从来不会逃走，亦不愿露出半点屈居下风的姿态，尤其是面对柱间。  
“期待着的东西……”  
他低声地重复了一遍那句话。  
我们来一起建立一个能够保护孩子们的村子吧。  
留着老土的发型的少年那灿烂的笑容，就仿佛幻视一样无法驱散。  
而那时候他曾经回答过吗？  
俯视着那片青绿的、仿佛无垠的森林之时，尚且天真的自己定然是回答了什么吧。  
既然忘记了，就不再重要。  
斑想着，换了个姿势之后合上了眼睛。  
人是在变的。过去的天真早已经被他所抛弃了。如果千手柱间只是认定那个少年时候的他，并以为他不曾变化过，那便太遗憾了。

但显然柱间比他所能想象的还要更为直接和坚持。就算他们每天接触的时间那么有限，敷药的时候男人也孜孜不倦地向斑讲述着他的理想。  
“如果我们联合起来，那么别的国家是没有可以和我们匹敌的忍族的……”  
“如果可以有村落的话，我们也可以选择性地接受委托，不用再派孩子去战场上……”  
“和可靠的大名签订长期契约，也可以不用担心战事减少之后的金钱来源问题……”  
“可以制定忍者的等级，这样能够把任务派给不同的忍者也可以减少伤亡……”  
“啊对了，说不定还可以接受各种行会的任务呢。忍术也不一定要用在屠杀之上啊！”  
听到这里斑终于无法再保持沉默下去了：“你是准备用木遁分身去种地吗！”  
“哎，这个方法说不定不错？”  
尽管眼睛上已经缠了绷带，但是斑还是准确地一把抓住了柱间的衣领。极具威胁性的火遁查克拉从他身后蔓延开来：  
“你是认、真、地、在说这些吗？”  
“啊哈哈哈！”柱间反而爽朗地笑了起来，“真不容易啊，斑终于肯和我说话了。我算一算，这都多少天了……”  
哼了一声，斑松开了柱间：  
“想得这么容易，但做起来的很多麻烦你根本没考虑吧。如果我们联合的话，之前的雇主说不定就会追杀我们。刺探情报的工作，无论千手还是宇智波都做过不少，难道那些雇主不会因情报泄露的可能而把我们的同盟首先打消吗？”  
“……斑，你……”柱间的声音甚至因激动而有一些颤抖了，“你居然真的在听——”  
斑深深地叹了口气，然后在柱间说出更失礼的话前伸手用力地弹了一下柱间的额头。  
“战争总有尽头。有一天忍者也会被这世界遗忘的吧——你是以为我除了打仗之外，什么都不想的莽夫吗？”  
柱间发出了奇怪的低低的笑。  
“斑……”  
“你那恶心巴拉的笑是怎么回事！”  
虽然这样训斥了对方，但下一刻，一双有力的手臂便拥了上来。  
“你果然是我的天启啊。”  
这样、太奇怪了。  
如果是被别的什么人突然这样抱上来，大概斑已经一脚把对方踹开了。但是这个男人——这个明明已经成年了的、却还在内心保持着赤子般天真的男人——却让斑无法生起逃避的心思。  
简直就像是……聆听着对方心跳之时，就能够了解对方的想法一样。  
“哎？”柱间忽然发出了疑惑的声音，手掌逡巡在斑的后背，“斑你好像瘦了哎。”  
“……”  
“之前抱的时候明明还是有点分量的。所以你看只吃兵粮丸是不行的啊，还是——”  
于是斑还是将对方踹了出去。  
他站起身，虽然眼睛暂时看不见也依然准确地双手抱胸站到了倒在地上的柱间面前。  
“我忽然觉得我最近很需要运动一下。”  
柱间苦笑的声音响了起来：“不，你这样我是不会和你打的……”  
“火遁·豪火球！”

结果就是屋子灰飞烟灭了。  
锅上饭菜的香气和火烧过后的灰烬气息奇妙地混合在了一起，很难说还像之前那么诱人了。斑抱着手臂坐在篝火边上，眼睛上的绷带倒是早在激动起来之后就扯了下来。  
“这样今天的治疗就耽误了啊。”  
柱间小声地嘀咕着，被斑飞过去一记眼刀。事实上两人吃饭的气氛也算不上多么和谐，至少斑这边良好地表现出了食不言的教养，直到放下碗之后才道：  
“修屋子的话……要帮忙吗？”  
本来还有点沮丧的柱间瞬间振作了起来。  
“不用担心啊。”  
他回到已经被烧成一片白土的地上，双手击掌，木遁查克拉顿时铺展开去——一瞬间，廊柱便从地上长了出来，然后是地板、隔壁、屋顶……这样的技术令斑看得目不转睛。  
只用了短短的刹那，一栋比之前还要大些的房子就建好了。  
这样的情景，只能让人感叹木遁不愧是那曾经创造忍界的六道仙人所独传的技艺——正在心里这样感叹着，斑忽然注意到了一个之前一直被忽略的事实。  
“所以你本来就可以再盖一间房的？”  
“咦？啊哈哈哈……”柱间似乎已经打定主意用笑来掩饰过去了，“这间房子足够大啊，斑晚上也可以留下来了。”  
“你还是这么固执啊。”而且意外地坏心。斑在心里默默补上了后半句。  
“如果真的介意的话……”柱间正想说什么，斑却率先走向了那间新盖的屋子：“进来吧。今天晚上我就住在这里。”

他们并没有按时睡觉。  
由于白天的光线太强，而柱间坚持将治疗放在了白天，因此两人的谈话倒一多半都是在晚上守在烛台下进行的。  
“……在你接触过的大名之中，有能够接受我们两族同盟的人吗？”斑问着，手指虚虚按在展开的地图上。  
“或许火之国的大名能有此气量。”柱间思考了片刻后，道，“他是一位真正的豪杰，不仅骁勇善战，而且也心怀仁义。”  
斑不置可否地应了一声：“这些世代相继的武家……随你怎么说，我是不可能全然信赖他们的。”  
“扉间也这么说。”  
斑微微挑了挑眉，费了些力气才想起来某个经常在战场上见到的白毛。  
“你弟弟？”  
“听名字就听得出来吧。”  
实在懒于置评千手家族的起名习惯，斑转向了下一个话题：“所以你想过建村的地点吗？”  
“那不是一早便定好了吗？就在直角悬崖的下面。”柱间又扯出一张地图，“离我们两家都并不太远，搬家也会很方便，不会让族人们太过不便。”  
“这样的话，防御工事要从这里修到这里……”斑说着，在地图上画了半个半圆，“背靠悬崖还是有一点好处的。”  
“除非一定等级的忍者，不会从那个方向发起进攻的。而且，村中应该也有巡逻的警备队。”  
“警备队……听起来有些讨厌啊。”  
“但是对那些还不太成熟的忍者来说，可以是相当好的锻炼机会啊。”柱间说，“两族的人骤然住到一起，一定会有些不习惯的地方和争执的地方吧。慢慢在调解的过程中学着和另一族的人好好相处不是很好吗？”  
“你太理想了。”斑冷淡地否决了柱间的建议，“就算要调解的话，也是有资历有名望的人来得更好吧。”  
“嗯，你说得对。那么就再考虑……”柱间说着掏出了笔，在随身的本子上写了下来。  
尽管那些对于未来的疑虑并未消失过——考虑到目前的形势的话，结盟，也许是最好的选择。  
那些老旧的仇恨就让它们过去吧。若是一味抓着不放又有什么意义呢，再死更多的人吗，再打更多的仗直到战争终结吗——而那时候哪里还有忍者存在的价值？  
如果要说服族人的话，就把这双眼睛给他们看吧。  
这双被宇智波的宿敌所医治康复的眼睛。  
“斑……”  
停下了笔，柱间忽然轻声地唤着他的名字。  
“怎么？”  
“我是不是在做梦？”  
“哈？”  
“太顺利了。”柱间将笔和本子放在了地板上，表情有点恍惚，“我和你在这里讨论着结盟的事情……你是不是应该给我一拳把我打醒？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
斑瞪了他一眼。但柱间只是嘿嘿嘿地笑着——那笑法有点冒傻气，以致斑都没力气去打他了。

他没有想到过，自己竟会再一度梦见父亲的最期。

宇智波田岛死亡之时仍值壮年。他身体尚且健壮，也并不是被昔年旧伤所累，却在战场上中了一种极麻烦的诅咒——这诅咒会令他的身体从伤口处慢慢腐烂进去，直到侵蚀每一处器官，才会将痛苦的死亡带给被诅咒者。  
宇智波的医忍对此束手无策。但在这种战乱的情况下，向其他忍族求援也几乎是不可能的事——下一秒就可能因雇佣而成为对手，谁都希望尽可能削减另一族的战力。  
「这是没办法的事。」即使遭受着剧痛的折磨，田岛的表情却依然平静，「敌人用生命所下的咒术……怎么可能这样轻易化解呢。」  
「父亲……」  
他跪坐在父亲榻边，极少有地感到了一种惊惶。那时候他不过十七岁，将将开了三勾玉的写轮眼，虽然在年轻人中已经被视为宇智波确凿无疑的下一任领袖，但在家老们眼中显然还未臻成熟。直到这一刻之前，斑甚至从未想过父亲会这样突兀地离去。  
「你是忍者，要懂得如何去忍耐……」  
注意到儿子手背上暴起的青筋，田岛费力地将手举起来覆盖在他的手背上。那手冰冷得可怖。  
「这是我能给你的最后的礼物了。杀了我罢。」  
斑以为自己听错了。  
「父亲？」  
「你知道所谓的『万花筒写轮眼』吧……那才是……宇智波一族的真正力量……」田岛说着，手上忽然用力紧紧抓住了斑的手，「杀了我。杀了我你就明白了。」  
「不。」斑本能地道。田岛话语中所蕴含的某种深黯不可测的东西让他退缩了——即使他敢于直视淋漓的鲜血，敢于踏过无尽的战场，但是他抗拒去理解这件事情。  
「兄长，这是为了父亲好。」  
本来一直默默坐在一旁的泉奈忽然开口道。  
「我们不能看着父亲这样遭受折磨下去。如果兄长无法下手的话，那么就由我来做这件事情——」  
「泉奈！」  
他怒喝道。那一刻他的表情一定可怖极了，因为就连泉奈也少有地瑟缩了一下。  
没有可以后退的余地了。  
他抽出了刀。  
「请您安心地去吧。」

从生到死，  
也不过是如此短暂的一瞬间而已。  
但是、  
为什么——会这样地————

斑猛地推开被子坐了起来。  
本已平静多日的眼睛就像被什么所灼烧一样，剧烈的疼痛跃动在神经线上，眼球仿佛要从眼眶中跃出一样颤动着。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，然而还是有温热而粘稠的液体从眼角滑了下来。  
“斑？！”柱间的喊声和脚步声匆匆接近了。然后是拉门的声响，男人几步走到了他的身边：“……我听到动静——等等，斑，你在流血——”  
“那没什么。”  
斑说着，粗鲁地用袖子擦去了眼角的血迹。即使没有确认，他也知道在梦醒的那一瞬，他的眼睛一定已经映出了万花筒的图样。  
下一刻，柱间再一次地、紧紧地抱住了他。  
夜晚的空气清冽而寒冷，反衬得这怀抱带着几近令人沉醉的温度。然而斑是不可能被这一点细小的温暖便吸引的人，他粗暴地挣扎了起来：  
“你在干什么！”  
“没办法啊，斑。”柱间并没有屈服于他的挣扎，而是用力地抱紧了他——斑在这一刻才发现具有仙人之体的柱间的力量甚至超乎他之上，“这个时候……不抱住你是不行的。”  
“你在说什么胡话……”  
“我知道的。”  
柱间说话的气息轻轻地搔动着他的耳廓，就仿佛他们早已经拥有逾越其上的亲密一般。  
“就算斑什么也不说……我也知道的。我知道你现在……很疼。”  
果然是……太近了。  
寒冷的夜晚里，另一个人的体温如同无法抗拒的蛊惑。短暂的一瞬间人竟可屈身于软弱和沉溺，可下一刻残存的理智敲醒警钟，告知他已经一步踏上危险的边缘。  
“斑……相信我。”  
柱间说着，重新拉开了一点距离。  
昏暗的夜色里，柱间的面孔在模糊的视界里忽远忽近地摇曳着。  
犹如、石片在水面上跳跃着。  
现在他能从这张脸上认出小时候那个千手柱间了。或者说，他一直是认得的。这个成熟的千手族长和那小小的、笑容中毫无阴霾的少年。他们仿佛一直都在这触手可及的距离中等待着他。  
等待着他记起昔日的誓言。  
“柱间……”  
他低声地念诵着对方的名字，几乎如同一道祈祷的声音。  
然后他倾身向前，亲吻了男人。

那是一个轻而且短的吻。

柱间睁大了眼睛。  
“帮我。”  
他说，闭上仍然不断抽搐跳动的眼睛。  
下一刻他就被卷入一个更深的亲吻中去。男人的吻并不像他那样浅尝辄止，而是带着无法遮掩的掠夺气息。也许有人会被男人的外在骗到，但千手柱间这个家伙从来不是良善之辈。他刻意地将思绪从眼睛上转开。不，现在最好是什么也不想。这不就是他想要的吗？  
他伸出手潜进男人松松垮垮的襦袢，满意地识别出他所造成的伤痕。而柱间加重的喘息甚至让他愉悦地笑了起来。  
“你试过众道吗？”  
“没有。”  
“已经精神地立了起来呢。”  
这几乎是恶质的玩笑了。如果他还想全身而退——眼中一阵突然而来的抽痛让斑逸出半声呻吟，手上下意识多加了些许力道。柱间将他拉近，低下头亲吻他的耳廓，一路下滑到肩颈。  
“我知道怎么做。”  
那声音挑逗地震动着他的耳膜。斑缩了缩，下一刻柱间已经将他半边衣袖粗鲁地褪下去，甚至不待他将手挣出来就这样握着他将他拉近。若是平常斑或许会更有精力去反抗，但是现下他只是将头抵在柱间的肩膀上。  
柱间确实知道该怎么做。两人的阳具被拢在一起而摩擦着：这意外地带来了令人心神俱醉的快感。斑放任自己在单纯的刺激上沉迷下去，似乎这样就可以盖过那仿佛没有止息的痛楚——最后高潮的到来的时候他甚至不知羞耻地叫出了声。剧烈的快感从腰际一路窜上来，在眼前炸成一片空白——他喘息着，几乎是倒在柱间身上，甚至要用一点时间才能理解柱间那问话的意义。  
“可以吗？”  
男人的声线里埋着一线焦灼。  
“我可以吗，斑？”  
他睁开眼睛。  
现在他不再寒冷了。可是还是疼啊。如果他失去自制的话会将这对被诅咒的眼睛挖出来吗？宇智波的骄傲啊——  
他极轻地摇了摇头，又在下一刻吻了上去。  
给我。  
给我你的全部。你多年所珍藏的梦想，从不示人的天真，潜藏在笑容下的阴暗，许多年前我们一起俯视树林的记忆。  
然后——

柱间忽然将他翻了过去。  
“抱歉。但是我——”  
下一刻男人进入了他。

他几乎全身都要战栗起来。柱间并不算冒昧——至少他做了些准备。但这个姿势他没办法适应，就好像被一只猛兽衔住脖颈那般——他颤抖着，每一次都比每一次更深刻地感觉到柱间正在嵌入他的身体，这吊诡地交织着欣悦和疼痛、快感和抗拒、亲近和远离的行为。  
他最后没办法支撑下去，柱间就抱起他让他靠在自己的身上。他在想如果这时候看到柱间的表情那一定很有趣。可惜他看不太清楚，光线不好，眼睛——哦眼睛倒是没那么痛了，在快感席卷一切的此刻疼痛也只得屈服于它。  
至少他选择了一种充分有效的止痛方式。  
“抱歉……我控制不住……”柱间喘息着在他耳边说，但是动作反而加快了。  
“混蛋。”  
他骂了一句，但下一刻就被逼得呻吟出声。柱间竟然一把握住他的前端。  
“等我。”  
斑喘息着。他现在头脑里已经一塌糊涂了，否则怎么能解释他竟然伸出手去费力地扳着柱间的头，然后和他接了个吻呢。

最终高潮到来的那一刻斑一定是失去意识了。因为他所能忆起的下一刻就是两人滚在被褥里，手脚交缠，贴得像一对儿拆不开的恋人。柱间伸手按摩着他的肌肉，感觉很像控制不住想要亲亲他又怕这样下去会失去控制的样子。  
男人看起来可爱极了。  
斑笑了。

然后——  
就让我把这些都毁掉吧。

“你不是一直想要知道我的眼睛究竟是出了什么问题吗？为了得到这个力量——”他的眼中，勾玉开始飞速旋转着，终于凝结成那复杂纠结的图形。  
这被诅咒的眼睛。  
注定会失明的眼睛。  
只有在至亲之人死去的时候才会开启的眼睛。

“扑通”一声。

“我杀死了我的父亲。”

石块沉入了水下。


	4. 其之四

“我将事情搞砸了。”  
柱间站在木仙人中间，无可避免地垂头丧气——在他已经尽量振作的前提下。  
他并不是对两人之间关系的进展感到后悔，或者说，那正是他长久以来暗自期盼的一种进展。尽管在那一天之前，他并没有意识到他那样相信着斑并坚持不懈地追逐着男人的理由，但在看到那个样子的斑的时候，他就终于明白了这一切的根由所在。为什么别人不行，而只有斑可以，那都是因为——  
可是，他应该更早地察觉到在斑那异样的行为下隐匿着什么。在昨晚的那个时候，他的头脑大概已经被突如其来的喜悦所占领了，以至于一切都顺水推舟并变得无可阻挡起来。但是对于斑而言——即使他才是那个挑起这一切的人——他所想要得到的东西，和柱间满怀喜悦所期盼的东西，大约是不同的吧。  
“是我的错。”  
柱间再次道。  
木仙人们轻微地摇动着枝叶。在高天原的此处所发生的所有事无一能逃过这些神木的感知，但它们却并无法理解人和人之间那复杂而微妙的感觉。对它们而言，六道仙人昔日所交代的讯息才更为重要。  
「查克拉是为了将人们的心联系在一起才创造的术」  
「而非彼此分裂」  
「争斗不休」  
「六道梦想着和平的世界」  
「但是争斗却从未停止过」  
「是人类的天性和宿业吗」  
「可以改变的」  
「谁来改变呢」  
「六道的后裔们」  
木仙人们零落地说着。他们的言语就像神话一样过分简单而支拙了，若是要解读下去便似没有尽头，但这样单纯听着的话却完全无法理解。  
“能不能更为详细地告诉我方法呢，木仙人。”  
柱间再一次问着。  
回答他的是漫长的沉寂。透过树叶缝隙的阳光犹如无数只眼睛注视着千手柱间。这些终年沉默的树木们没有办法理解人类为什么无法彼此信任：它们共享一片土地，根系交缠在一起，自从破土而出就注定了恒常不动的位置，不可能有过分的亲近却也不可能存在争执，在它们的字典中不存在“误解”或“隔阂”这种定义。然而这些人类，这些细小的两足兽们，他们可以挥动刀剑彼此相杀，又可以放下武装彼此拥抱，上一秒还在热烈地爱着下一秒就会炽烈地恨。甚至就在今晚之前他们还认为这一次预言终将实现：因陀罗能够再次相信阿修罗，分裂的查克拉将在这个世代重归为一。  
可为什么这阿修罗的后裔会看起来这样沮丧呢。  
而因陀罗的后裔——  
最终还是那负责教导柱间的木仙人摇动了枝叶。  
「你要去了解他。只有你能够治疗他。只有他能够完成你们的理想。」  
「就像六道说过的那样。」  
「只有阴阳相合，才能见到森罗万象。」  
柱间抬起头。  
清晨的阳光那样温柔地拥抱了他。无数的树木用绿荫覆盖着他。他忽然在短暂的瞬间看到了六道仙人从久远的时间之前遗留下来的一个幻影：无数的人手牵着手，每个人都相亲相爱，再无争斗也再无隔阂。  
那情形让他潸然泪下。  
他深深地向木仙人们行了礼，然后穿越森林朝向他们的木屋走去。  
要快一点——快一点把这件事情告诉斑。  
此前仍有犹疑的理想并无错误。  
他们所希冀的的道路是六道仙人所指示的、唯一正确的道路。  
如果说每个人出生到这个世界上都是为了完成什么的话，那么，这就是千手柱间和宇智波斑注定要完成的事情了吧。

但是屋子空着。  
斑所遗留下来的只有沾着草药的绷带——那还是他在注意到斑的眼睛再度恶化之后半夜里弄出来的药。这并不寻常，尤其是昨天晚上他们还——  
柱间止住了要往某个歧路而去的念头。他走出门，正想要去寻找斑的时候，就听到了木仙人们传递而来的语声。

「不用再费力寻找了。他已经离开了。」

扉间是在偶尔经过大哥的房间时，才意识到外出修行的大哥已经回来了。事实上他都已经从廊上走了过去，才突然发觉房间里的蜡烛竟然亮着——他停住脚步，不敢置信地倒退几步，确认了那映出来的影子是大哥之后才推开拉门：  
“大哥？你什么时候从高天原回来的？”  
“唔……？刚回来不久。”  
“那怎么不告诉我一声？”扉间走到柱间身旁坐了下来，“修炼的结果如何？”  
“已经可以顺利使用仙法了。”柱间微笑着，看了看一别多日的兄弟，确认他并没有受伤，“族里有什么新闻吗？”  
“没有什么，最近的任务都少了起来。”扉间说，“近期大名之间倒是出了不少事。但今日已经晚了，等明日我再仔细和你交代……怎么了？”  
他意识到柱间在他说到一半的时候就已经不在听了。这并不是他的一般行事风格。平时，就算柱间并不喜欢这种话题，也会好好负起责任认真听到最后。但现下的柱间非常明显地表现出了心不在焉，连这句问话也迟了片刻才回答。  
“抱歉。我确实在想事情。”  
扉间叹了口气。  
“什么事情？”  
“结盟。”  
扉间微微挑了挑眉。这其实并不那么意外。战国的烽烟将要消弭，占据一城即可自称小国征战四方的时代已经结束了，现在四方局势基本已经安定，昔年那样的大战似乎是不会再有了。于是，素来在战争中被人雇佣的忍者们此时便面临着极大的困境：他们已经知道了太多，若不想办法团结起来只怕就是被大名各个击破的节奏；但不经思虑的结盟也会招致祸端——有时候表面上的“同盟”不过是一方欺骗另一方的把柄，结盟之时便是屠戮之日。  
“大哥心里有意向了吗？”扉间问，不确定到底是志村还是猿飞一族的可能性更大——他们之前都有过合作。  
“我想要和宇智波结盟。”  
扉间一下子半跪了起来。他盯着柱间的脸看了半晌才确定他大哥竟是认真的，但是他还是摇了摇头：  
“这不可能。”  
“为什么？大名是不会这样轻易地看着我们成立忍村的。他们需要的是听话而驯良的忍者，随时可以雇佣和抛弃，却不能容忍我们具有能左右他们的力量。”柱间说，“我想不到第二个忍族能够具有和千手相匹敌的实力，足以抵御这种压力。只有千手和宇智波的结盟才能让计划顺利推进——”  
——这都是借口。  
扉间想。他太了解自己的兄长，他知道他心里始终没有忘记过小时候在河边和宇智波斑的相遇。两个来自对立家族的忍者却可以好好相处的事实似乎支持了柱间那天真的理想——他梦想他们是可以结成真诚的同盟的。  
怎么可能。  
人是不容易改变的，更何况有那么多年的仇恨、痛苦、层层累积的血横亘在两个忍族之间。大哥能够遗忘并且原谅不等于别人也可以做到同样的事——扉间几乎想要问一问柱间他是否已经忘记了两个幼小的弟弟了。  
可是在另一方面，他作为村子中负责接受委托并和诸大名打交道最多的人，也意识到兄长所言确有道理。如果结盟一个操作不好，只会迎来大名们联手打压——那样就算是森之千手也不免遭受灭顶之灾。如果单纯从结盟者的实力去挑选，宇智波无疑是上上之选；甚至他们的结盟也可以为后续奠定一个好的基础——如果千手能和宇智波摒弃前嫌，那么谁还能怀疑千手的诚意？  
他将这两种想法在心中反复掂量着，最终屈服于理智。  
“你知道我一向是支持兄长你的决定的。”  
他说着，重新坐下来，将怀疑深深地封印在内心深处。  
柱间笑了。那笑容令他看起来像个孩童。  
“我们一定能成功的。”

尽管说服家老用了一些力气，但将这件事情真正公布的时候，意外地族人们并没有表现出那么强大的反对声浪。或许是之前家老们也已经将年轻族长的决意公布出去，或许是千手柱间在年轻人中的声望确实很高。  
“既然是柱间大人所指示的道路，那一定是没什么错的。”  
这话说出来之后竟然还得到不少赞许。  
而出人意料的是，宇智波那边的回复竟也相当迅捷。回复的文书优雅得体，连字迹亦端正秀致，浑然想象不出这竟是以“力”著称的一族。约定商谈的地点便在附近温泉街一处有名的高级料亭——并不在任何一方的势力范围之内却也算是毗邻——并且如同千手在文书中承诺过的那般：绝不以此为争战之端。  
说得直白一点，就是我们只是坐下来谈一谈，并不是要打群架，彼此都克制一点，不要动刀动枪把气氛搞坏。  
即使双方均作出了这般承诺，在会谈的那一日，温泉街还是被密密麻麻的两方人马所占满了。扉间一发现这点就满脸阴沉，一脸“宇智波准备搞死我们”的表情。柱间想他大概忘了昨天自己是怎么布置暗探的（似乎是察觉到了他正在旁边看着并试图插话进来的这个事实，扉间才在最后勉强加了一句“当然，我们不会率先出手”）。  
好在，在族长们会面之前，无论是千手还是宇智波的忍者们都勉强地保持了安分。  
柱间倒并不认为这真的会演变成一场严重的争执，毕竟他和斑已经在每一个不眠的夜晚谈论过那么多关于同盟的话题了——这一点他并没和任何一个人讲过，包括扉间。这倒并没有什么刻意隐瞒之类的，只是他直觉一旦说起这样的问题就很难逃开临别那一晚的事实。  
可是这要怎么说啊。  
柱间脸有些发热，幸好此时天光已经暗淡，而扉间又将注意力放在警戒上无暇注意旁的事情。两人在提着灯笼的小童指引下一路来到和室之前，推开拉门，便看见身着黑衣的两兄弟。泉奈仍然板着脸，端端正正地、仿佛有些不高兴一样地坐在那里，倒是斑略带了些闲散无趣的意态，仿佛只是为了虚应故事而来一样。  
柱间微笑起来。  
“好久不见了，斑，泉奈。”  
斑看了他一眼。那目光里仿佛藏着什么东西，又仿佛什么也没有。  
“既然这么郑重地说有事要谈，那么就听听你要讲什么吧。”  
这态度着实冷淡，还隐含着些许挑衅的意味。扉间脸又黑了一层。柱间试图将气氛变得好一点——一上来就直奔主题也太过悲哀了：“真无情啊，斑。连一点寒暄的时间都不给吗？”  
斑略抬了抬眼皮：“嗯？”  
这对话的态度太熟悉，于是柱间不假思索地顺口说出：“上次你那么匆忙地就走了，我很担心——”  
“闭嘴！”斑当即截断了他的话。似乎是注意到了泉奈和扉间正在一边，他索性起身（柱间伸手阻挡了几乎就要暴起的扉间），走到柱间面前：“你跟我来。”  
说着便头也不回地往外走去。  
对着扉间做了个稍安勿躁的手势，柱间亦起身跟了上去。  
此时夜色已是深了。一层薄云拥满夜空遮去星月，空气阴冷而潮湿：要落雨了。斑抄着手沿着缘廊向前走去，没有回头看一眼跟在他身后的柱间。两人的脚步并未在沁凉的木地板上留下任何声音，在这仿佛冻结的静谧之中，庭中的添水恰恰蓄满了水，重新跌落下去，中空竹节撞出清清亮亮一声响。  
“那天是个意外。忘了吧。”  
斑终于说。  
典型的宇智波斑会做出的那种论断：刚硬，不留余地，无可转圜。柱间隐约感到了事情大概会这般发展，但真的听到这句话的时候心里还是涌上挫败的情绪。他沉默了片刻，总算能用平常的声线也多少用了一点时间来稳定心情，然后开口：“可是你的眼睛……”  
“不用你费心。”  
“那天晚上不是又变得糟糕了吗。”  
“……”  
“至少让我再看一下——”  
这句话在斑转过身来的那一刻就被迫截断了。危险的红色写轮眼里三枚勾玉正旋转着。下一刻一个豪火球就直直冲了过来。柱间一面纵身后跃，一面放出了木遁·皆布袋术，巨大的木手朝着火球盖了过去：“我们是来谈判的！”  
“那就别废话。”斑犹如燕子一般跃上那木手的顶端，睨视着其下的柱间，“……你在怜悯我吗？”  
柱间不知道斑是怎么得出这种结论的，这简直匪夷所思。他无奈地解开木遁之术：  
“这是两件不同的事。”  
斑在失去立足所在之前一跃而下，那不知从何处而出现的镰刀纵横劈裂空间一般朝着柱间当头劈下。柱间结印召出长刀抵挡。金铁相撞发出令人齿酸的锐鸣，他们的力量校着力量，刀刃压着刀刃，前进一分或后退一分都是败亡——尽管他们的距离几近拥抱，柱间甚至能看到斑那血红的眼珠里浮着自己的倒影。  
“我从不接受什么同情。”斑的眼睛闪过一丝戾光，“更绝不会接受别人的施舍！”  
“那不是——”  
他想说他从没有这种意思，但斑突然的后撤让他微妙失去平衡，勉勉强强才能躲开下一记镰刀的斩击。爆发而出的火遁和木遁瞬间将狭小的庭院毁得不成样子：那本来蓊蓊郁郁的绣球花被碾落成泥，就连石灯笼的光也在不知何时被斩灭了。现下院中似乎就余下他们两个争斗不休，刀刃危险地擦过肌肤，藤蔓缠住手脚又被挣开，烈火则短暂地照彻黑暗——  
这不对劲。  
柱间深深吸了一口气，手上飞速结了几个印。  
没有任何人介入他们的争斗——这是不可能的。其解释只可能有一个——  
“破！”  
他厉声喝道，下一刻，他重新听见了添水清亮的响声。  
咚。  
世界骤然碎裂。他刚一回神便感到颈上一丝沁凉：斑站在他的身前，手中苦无锋利的尖端抵着他的喉咙。那双眼睛已经恢复了日常的黑色，斑注视着他，带一点轻蔑的笑：  
“别再说那种话。”  
下一刻他骤然反手将苦无投出——不知何时已经到了他身后的柱间用短刃一磕，铮的一声，苦无高高飞了出去。  
不再注意本在他面前的木遁分身，斑转回来面对柱间：  
“早就告诉过你，我不会让人站在我背后的。”  
柱间看到对方没有再次使出瞳术的打算才松了口气。就算早已经有所准备，但在幻术中厮杀也并不是件轻松的事情。他将短刃收进袖中，道：“我以为我们是来谈结盟之事的。”  
“那就只谈结盟的事情。”  
斑说罢转身就走，留给柱间一个决绝的背影。  
柱间那一刻忽然意识到，曾经一度拉近的距离，又无情地被隔绝开来了。  
一直以来，似乎都是这样。  
首先做出决断的人永远是斑。  
他注视着对方的背影，一瞬间，错觉男人要融进缘廊上密密的黑暗里去了。

他们离开的时候落了雨。并不大，甚至听不到雨滴落地的声音，仿若一团致密的雾，从暗里伸出无数小手细细地牵着人的衣角。他们撑着料亭的老板娘所赠的伞，才听到那细细的、蚕食桑叶一样的雨声。  
空旷的街上似乎只有柱间和扉间兄弟两人。在看到他们离去之后，那些潜藏在暗处的千手家的忍者也将撤离罢。即使是这样没有成果的谈判，只要最后没有演变成争斗，在某种程度上也便算一件幸事了。  
柱间走着，并不说话。扉间意识到今天的会谈对大哥而言大约是某种打击：他曾经那么期待，但显然宇智波家却没有展现足够的诚意——尤其是在他和斑出去谈了片刻之后，这场会谈就基本算是结束了。  
“扉间，泉奈和你说了什么吗？”  
柱间忽然问道。  
“我和他可没那么熟悉。”扉间冷淡地道，“大概他除了自己的兄长之外，并不会忠诚于任何人，所以他的态度无关紧要。”  
柱间看了他一眼：“……听起来倒是和你很像。”  
“大哥。”扉间皱起眉头，于是柱间在弟弟开始发表长篇大论之前转回了安全的话题：“他反对结盟吗？”  
扉间思索了片刻，尽量回忆起当时泉奈的说法：  
“他不会同意，如果千手和宇智波不能势均对等——好像我们现在还不够势均对等一样。”  
柱间这一次久久地没有回答。  
寂静的夜里似乎只听到雾雨敲打着伞面的声音。

那一日柱间梦见了父亲仍在世时候的事。  
千手佛间是一个严厉超过慈爱的人。他每日里都板着一张脸，甚至很少露出过笑容。对他而言，维护规则才是最为重要的事情，只要必要便可以杀死手持武器的孩童。  
尽管柱间从来不认同这一点。  
似乎这便是身为长男的宿命：他和父亲的关系远远没有扉间和父亲的关系密切。他永远是那个被严厉训斥的、被指摘想法太过天真的人，甚至有时候需要扉间出面去维护他。在那些不欢而散的冲突过后，柱间偶尔会想——假如不是因为他是那个继承了仙人体的人的话，也许父亲会选择扉间作为继承人，至少他们都保持着同样的理智和冷淡。  
他以为他还要和父亲的固执较劲很多年的时候，千手佛间却突兀地病倒了。  
一开始不过是一场过分胶着的战役。在他们回到族地的时候父亲还没有展现出什么异样，却在第二天早晨开始咯血——就好像那些之前漫长的战斗中所加在他身上的伤，从这一刻起都狰狞起来向主人索取着昔年的债务一般。  
柱间守在父亲的榻边，试图用木遁的查克拉来替父亲恢复生机——如果可以。但他的努力不过泥牛入海：查克拉就像灌入了一只已经裂开的瓶子，就算一时满溢了，也终究会从裂缝中散失而去。  
「这是千手的宿劫。」  
看到柱间过分努力的样子，家老们似乎也无法保持沉默，特地来找了这位年轻的族长继任者。  
「我们具有远超于一般人的强大自愈能力，但这不代表千手能一直蒙此恩惠。若是受到的伤越过了某一限度之后，便会引起旧伤复发的症状，那时候便是药石罔医了。所以……」  
最后半句话没有明确地说出。家老们也无法要求儿子去放弃救治父亲的希望，但他们的脸上都写着明明白白的“无可挽回”。  
「我知道了。诸位请回吧。」  
柱间略略倾身。他落在地板上的拳微微有些颤抖。  
家老们离开了。  
那之后因为大哥长久没有出现的扉间过来寻找，拉开拉门被室中的凌乱吓了一跳——爆发的查克拉将屋中所有陈设皆蹂躏一过，而他的兄长正站在屋子中，垂着头，看不清表情。  
「……兄长？」  
半晌之后柱间似是才反应过来一般抬起了头。  
「啊啊。……我就过去。」  
他回到父亲榻前的时候老人难得清醒。他依然皱着眉，因低烧而深陷的眼睛严厉地在长子的面上扫过。  
「家老们来过了？」  
「他们已回去了。」  
「你那是什么表情。」佛间说，「至少坚强些罢。千手一族的族长可不能这么容易消沉。」  
柱间低着头。他实在没办法讲什么了。  
「虽然想要教你别这么天真——但是我看你是改不了了。这性子大概是从你母亲那里来的……」  
「她是个好女人。」柱间小声辩驳了一句。  
「啊。我这辈子最好的事情就是娶了她……尽管她不是忍者，也从来没有接受过我们的生活方式……」佛间喃喃地说，连日不断的低烧似乎让他的思绪变得恍惚而不连续了，「记得把我和她埋在一起。」  
「父亲——」  
「柱间。」老人挣扎着，从被褥里伸出一只手来握紧了他的手，制住了他试图劝慰的话语，「我知道我的天命已经到了。你将是那个让千手一族荣光重现的人，我从一开始就知道这点。可是，你太着重『爱』了。这个乱世里人们没办法靠着爱去相信别人，因为爱太容易拨弄，只有规则才能恒常不变——」  
「但是我们都是人类。」柱间说，即使他知道不应该在这时候去反驳父亲，还是没有办法一言不发，「人是有感情的。」  
「我们是忍者。」佛间紧紧地握着他的手，一双眼睛里似乎烧着某种炽热的情感，「为了守护族人……就必须忍耐。」  
柱间注视着父亲。那历来英武的、决绝的、高大的父亲现在只剩下了被病痛所折磨的躯壳，一个衰老的、孱弱的、只和昔年形象有着模糊联系的病弱的老人。人类是能变化得多么快、多么可怖啊。  
「去做你想做的吧。追逐和平也好——和宇智波结盟也好。」佛间低声说，「我已经无法再阻拦你了。你是千手一族这许多年来所等待的那个人，你必然能成就前所未有的功业……」  
「我不明白，父亲。」柱间皱起眉。他从没想到父亲会说出这样的话。  
「但是有一天……」老人的目光渐渐渺远：他现在注视的已经不是面前的儿子，而是某一个尚未到来，却又切近无比的时刻。  
「到了那个时候……你会理解我的固执……因为我们都是千手。我们的血脉注定我们彼此相似。」  
柱间喃喃地重复着：「到了那个时候……」

「到了那个时候，你会做出和我一样的选择。」


	5. 其之五

泉奈最早意识到兄长的状况不对，是在斑和柱间两人回到屋中之后。斑的眉头皱得比平常更紧一些，挟裹进来的潮湿的夜气似乎令他变得更加不快。而等到所谓的谈判开始之后，斑就极其不客气了——不论千手柱间提出怎样的建议，他都能从中找出毛病。  
实事求是地说，那里面确实有一些问题是他们之前准备过的，亦是千手不能轻易解决的，比如怎样才能面对诸方大名的压力。但更多的时候，斑的反驳与其说是客观的辩驳，不如说是一种不耐的表现。  
就算在斑极度不快的时候也很少这样暴躁。这就好像——这就好像他在忍耐着什么。  
想到这个可能之后泉奈悚然而惊。他下意识用力挺直腰背，目光如剑一般刺向对面的千手首领。最终——不知道究竟是千手柱间感受到了他的敌意，还是这会谈确实无法进行下去了，千手的两人终于选择了告辞。  
几乎是在拉门关上的同一刻，斑就伸手捂住了眼睛。他平时笔挺的背在那一刻也弯了下去，压在眼睛上的手微微颤抖着。泉奈迅速地走过去，想要问他发生了什么，却先看见了斑眼角明显的红色痕迹。  
“……你的眼睛在流血，兄长。”  
他说，感觉自己竟分成了两个：一个心焦如焚不知如何是好，另一个则冷静地伸出手，握住斑的手腕。  
“我以为——你告诉我，你找到了医生。”  
他说着，尽量将兄长的手拉开。这样的距离下他能感到斑的身体是多么紧绷，以及从掌心传来的、不能抑制的轻微颤抖。  
“他们还没有走远。”  
斑低声说。他闭着眼睛，血迹被自己擦去了一半，在苍白的脸上反显得可怖。泉奈忽然很想伸手抱住兄长——哪怕这更多是对自己的心理安慰，但是他也同时清楚地知道，斑最不想的就是在自己面前示弱。  
他们在沉默中等待着。泉奈握住斑的手，听着远处遥遥传过来的、千手兄弟和老板娘的对话声。然后又是沉默。  
“他们走了。”  
泉奈说。  
这时候的斑似乎也恢复了些。他张开眼，眼中黑色和写轮眼的红色仍不时闪烁不定，但好在并没有再继续流血。  
“求医的时候遇到了以前的旧识……是千手柱间？”泉奈看着斑的神色就已经明白这无须回答，“如果他能治好你的话，没关系，我可以去恳求他——”  
“泉奈！”斑伸手按住他，语声坚决，“想想宇智波。”  
“但是这样——这样下去——”  
斑摇了摇头，难得地放低姿态：“别这样，泉奈。只有在他面前，我不想认输。好歹给你哥哥留些面子吧，泉奈。”  
泉奈注视着斑。  
这句话里有真心实意的成分，他听得出来。但是宇智波从来是不肯好好将所有的话都讲出来的。作为族长，斑不可能单单考虑自己一人。将宇智波重要的眼睛交托在别人手上——在有选择的余地下，任何一个宇智波都不会这样做的；更何况是在两族谈判合作的重要关头。如果说是千手柱间刻意不肯医治斑的眼睛——泉奈自己否决了这点，换成是阴险的扉间可能会做这样的事情，但千手柱间向来以忍者间极罕见的宽厚仁慈闻名于世。  
“……宇智波没有第二个能够和千手柱间匹敌的忍者。”斑叹了口气，“你也不行，泉奈。”  
泉奈从怀中掏出手帕，沾着并没有人动过的酒液擦去了兄长脸上开始干涸的血痕。斑难得这样易于亲近——就算他平时对待泉奈已经很亲昵，那也总是带着一点兄长的气势：他才是那个站在前方、顶住一切压力保护泉奈的人。  
而现在这角色该轮到他了。  
泉奈暗暗下了决心。  
他捧住兄长的脸颊确定不再有血痕，然后道：“我们也离开吧。……眼睛没问题吗？”  
“你走在我前面。”  
当然斑是不可能要泉奈牵着他、或者提供肩膀给他搭着的。泉奈点点头，走路的时候刻意放重了力道。这样斑就能听着他的脚步确定方向了。  
走到门口的时候料亭的老板娘照例在等候着。她躬身施礼，极其优雅，亦不忘关怀客人：  
“这雨一时似是止不住。两位老爷要带上伞吗？”  
斑摇了摇头。  
“不过是很小的雨。”

“……如果有治疗衰退的瞳力的方法，哪怕再艰难也好，请您务必要告诉我。”  
这样说着，泉奈深深地朝向上座的家老拜了下去。  
斑的眼睛自然是相当敏感的话题，就算在家老之中，也必须要慎重地考虑到底哪一位可以依赖，而不至因贸然的行动而将兄长推入危险的漩涡。宇智波权助则乃是田岛的叔父，从亲缘关系上讲总来得比其他家老亲近，因此泉奈在百般思量之后，还是前来求助。  
权助端坐原地，手中捻着烟杆：“竟然恶化至此种地步了吗……田岛他太过心急了。”  
“请问，这和父亲……”泉奈抬起头，惊讶地问。  
权助示意他起来。——他年轻时在征战中受到刀伤，劈坏了一只眼睛，倒也不会因此遮掩什么，而是大喇喇地露着伤疤在外面。由于失掉一只眼睛于瞳术上有所欠缺，反令他独辟蹊径修炼体术，极是骁勇善战，后来亦是一群家老中难得竟还存有视力的。此时的老人抽着烟袋，教泉奈坐近了些，思量片刻，才道：“你和你兄长，约是一日里开的万花筒罢。”  
“您也知道了。”  
“所以说田岛他太心急了啊。”老人吐了个烟圈，“若是普通的三勾玉还好，万花筒就是个要命的东西。用得越多，瞳力衰减得越快，斑也算是强者，能支撑着须佐能乎的消耗，你就用不了那术罢。”  
“惭愧，我确实无法使用……”泉奈低下了头。  
独眼龙权助又慢悠悠地抽了一口烟。  
“死心罢。这样就没办法了。”  
“可之前兄长去医治明明有所好转……”  
“那是因为他没再用眼，是不？”权助摇摇头，“用了眼睛就又会变糟。若是那个医忍足可信赖也就罢了，但你既来求我，怕是不成。”  
泉奈沉默不语，半晌，才道：“为什么我们会有这样的眼睛。因为目睹亲人之死才能变强的眼睛……这简直就是诅咒。”  
权助忽然笑了起来。他笑得太厉害，几近前仰后合，最后连眼泪都笑了出来。泉奈用看老疯子的眼神看着他，他却浑然不以为意，最后一拍大腿，连烟灰洒出来都不去管了：  
“小子，你说得对，说得太对了！写轮眼这个玩意儿啊，就是我们不知道多少代之前的祖先给我们的一个诅咒啊。”  
泉奈怀疑地道：“我从没听过这种事。”  
“现在知道这些事的人也越来越少了，毕竟这远远不算是什么光彩的事情。”权助悠然地说，“我们宇智波自称为六道的后裔——这说法你总听过。”  
泉奈点了点头。  
“传说六道仙人有两个儿子。长子因陀罗便是我们宇智波一家的祖先。相传他生来强大，擅长各种忍术，谁都觉得他必然将成为六道仙人的传人。可偏偏到了最后，六道仙人将自己的所有力量都留给了他的弟弟，阿修罗。‘为什么抛弃了我而选择了软弱无能的弟弟呢’，这样追问着的因陀罗非常痛苦。但是六道仙人既然死去了，这问题的答案也就没人能知道了。时日推移，痛苦酿造了愤怒，愤怒形成了仇恨，因陀罗和弟弟展开了长期的征战，可惜最后还是败亡了。那之后，因陀罗的后裔就被诅咒了。”  
“为什么……”  
“败者是不可以有过强的力量的。如果不去限制写轮眼的力量，那么阿修罗的统治又怎么可能长久呢？……只是那些都是神话时代的事情了。现在这世上早已经四分五裂，阿修罗的后人也不知去了何处，只有我们，”权助比了一下他唯一的那只眼睛，“仍然要捱着这个诅咒哟。”  
泉奈坐在原地，觉得脑子里乱糟糟的。这些神话时代的故事都太遥远了，看起来和眼下毫无关系，就算那是诅咒——宇智波家不也一直传承到今天了吗？不，这些并不重要。他将权作讲的那些玄乎又玄的故事置于一旁，双眼直视着这位老人：  
“那么，真的没有让兄长的瞳力复原的办法了吗？”  
权作的目光极其轻微地飘了一下。  
“没有了。……不要做徒劳无益的事情，这是我们宇智波注定的命运。”

“我听说你今天去了权作那边。”  
晚饭的时候斑果然还是首先提起了这个话题。  
“只是拜访一下，并没有什么别的意思。”泉奈解释。他并没有瞒着斑的意思，但他也料想兄长不会对他的行动感到高兴。  
斑哼了一声。  
“我又不是瞎了。——就算我看不到，你就觉得我打不过那些千手吗？”  
……你自己可不是这么说的。  
历来自家兄长怎么评价千手柱间的话仍然历历在目，但是泉奈不会选择在这个时候来提醒斑的记性。  
“我当然相信兄长，但是您总是不肯好好治疗。”  
斑的脸上似乎写着“就知道会变成这样”。他本来是极不耐烦这种事情的，就连在战场上受伤下来，只要没人盯着他就会闷头睡觉，似乎伤口只要舔舔就能愈合一样。这时候总是泉奈跟在他身后，帮斑将伤口处理好才放他去睡觉。之前能在高天原中接受那么久的治疗，也是一多半因为对方是柱间的缘故——可惜泉奈这么紧紧地盯着他，他只好端正脸色点点头：  
“我知道了。我会去找医忍的。”  
“我去找。晚上叫他们直接过来没关系吧。”  
知道自己弟弟的固执程度，斑叹口气退让了一步：“可以。找一个不会将这件事情透露出去的人。”  
泉奈点了点头。  
斑看着泉奈异常认真的神情，终于压下了叹息，转而道：“先乖乖吃饭，蔬菜也要吃。”  
“是、是……”泉奈应着，很想像惯常一般抱怨“我并不是小孩子了”，但最终也没有说什么。两人就这么安安静静地吃完了饭，和他们此前的许多日子一样。

最终来替斑医治的是族中的一位年老的医忍。医疗忍术并不是宇智波一族所精擅的技艺，大约他们代代相传的火遁便隐约预示了这一族性格上的某种倾向：他们总是盛大而暴戾地燃烧，浑然不顾及可能的后果。  
在老人诊治的时候泉奈一直在外面等候。斑并不会乐意他进去。直到老人出来之后泉奈才起身拦住了对方：  
“请这边说话。”  
他们穿过仅有月色照亮的缘廊。斑和泉奈的居所并不十分阔大，因此泉奈将老人领到最偏僻的房间，确认了四下无人才掩上门，回身问道：  
“请您实言相告，兄长的眼睛究竟状况如何。”  
“极不乐观。”老人也并没有虚言掩饰的意思，“如果再继续像之前一样使用瞳术，只怕再过不久，便会完全失明……”  
尽管是早已预料到的结果，泉奈还是一凛：“就没有医治之法吗？”  
老人沉默着。他的目光盯紧面前的地板，好像那木头的纹路里面藏着什么复杂难解的谜题一般。泉奈向前挪了一些，然后深深地低下头去。  
“我知道您一定有办法——请如实告诉我！”  
“泉奈大人……！您不要这样……”  
老人慌忙地想要将他扶起来，但泉奈似乎是下定了决心：  
“斑是我唯一的兄长，为了他我什么都能做。如果您知道什么方法就告诉我吧，我就算拼上这条性命也要做到……”  
“泉奈大人！”  
老人用力地握住他的手。那只手非常地凉，像是从死地里爬出来的一具尸体一样。泉奈被他拉起来的时候莫名一阵眩晕。  
“您在发烧——您自己不知道吗？”  
泉奈后知后觉地感到了这一点。他的胸口仿佛有一团火在烧灼着，烧得他的心砰砰地跳动，仿佛一柄小锤子反复砸在他的耳边。  
“我没感觉——”他说，话音还未消失在黑暗之中已经抑制不住地呛咳起来。老人伸手抚着他的后背让他平静下来，泉奈摊开捂着嘴的手，看见上面一摊粘稠的暗色。  
“我是怎么了？”  
他低声地道。  
“您先躺下来。”老人轻声道，扶着他躺在地板上。泉奈伸手抓住了他：“请如实告诉我吧，这到底是什么缘故……”  
老人屈起手指，按压着他身上的穴道。在从外面透进的微薄的光里青年的脸显得那么苍白，带着细微的磷火似的荧光一般漂浮在黑暗之中。他本能躲避着青年的视线，但是躲避是没有意义的，因为死神是不会等待的。宇智波——或许所有的忍族都是一样，在一个族名之下将黑暗密密地藏起来，只留下光鲜灿烂的表面和无声忍耐的内里。是啊，忍者就是这样，永远为了保护什么而牺牲什么，永远为了成就什么而割舍什么——在这个充满了战乱的时代忍耐下去的又何止忍者而已？  
可是这孩子还这么年轻。  
“告诉我罢。”泉奈再一次请求道，“现在兄长已经……我不能再这样下去……”  
“这是血继限界的副产物。”老人示意他不要继续说话——甚至这两句短短的话已经让他的喘息重新粗重了起来，“为了让血继限界能够延续下去，宇智波严格控制着血脉，因为越强的血脉才能滋生越强的瞳力；但这也同时带来了深重的问题，有些孩子没办法健康地长大，有一些则是刚出生就夭折了，就算那些侥幸长大了的，也会在某一刻忽然出现这种疾病……”  
泉奈闭着眼睛。老人嘶哑的声音像一条河流漫过了他，他好像只是随波逐流而无法理解那些字句之中的意思一般：毕竟前一刻他还为兄长的眼睛而担忧着，但转瞬之间情势丕变，他已经没有替别人担心的余裕了。  
他的手攥成了拳又松开。然后他听见自己的声音——那么陌生，几乎不像是从他的喉咙里发出一样：  
“我还能活多久？”

小时候泉奈和斑作为兄弟一起度过的时间其实是十分有限的。忍者没有童年，一旦学会行走就要以手里剑和苦无作为玩具，只要能够“派上用场”就要学会用剑刺入对方的喉咙，并有着同等被人杀掉的觉悟。然而因为泉奈身体不好的缘故，他的童年被迫拉长了。  
在兄长们练习忍术和体术、在大宅中的庭院中吵吵闹闹的时候，泉奈总是和母亲待在一起。母亲会抱着他，用柔软的手去试他额头的温度，在他开始发烧的时候哄他入睡。那些记忆已经随着时间的推移变得极其模糊了，他隐约还记得自己曾经将耳朵放在母亲日渐隆起的肚皮上，问她“是弟弟还是妹妹”的事情，但自那之后，母亲的形象就从他记忆中消失了。  
他要到很久之后才能意识到这缺失就是永远的道别。  
那之后他健康了起来，开始履行作为一个宇智波的男孩的所有义务：练习忍术，熟悉兵器，在能熟练地挥动刀剑之后便开始执行间谍的任务。但是他第一次结束任务之后，斑就和父亲吵了一架——他们争执得太厉害，所以泉奈也不可避免地听到了争吵的内容。而在斑说出那句话之后，田岛就不再言语了。  
斑说：你要连我最后一个弟弟也夺走吗。  
第二天泉奈在族地边上的树林里找到了斑。被暂时禁足的少年在林间空地上重复着挥刀，听见泉奈的足音才停下来将太刀收束入鞘。  
「怎么了？」  
斑问，脸上仍然不见笑容，但泉奈却并没有错认兄长眼中的温柔神色。  
「我也会保护兄长的。」泉奈说，这是他想了一整个晚上想出来的结论，「我会变强，守在兄长的身边，一直陪着你的。」  
斑看着他，然后微微弯了弯嘴角。  
「啊，那就这么说定了。」

泉奈合上了手中的卷轴。  
他的胸口仍然潜藏着一团暗暗燃烧的火焰：那炽热已经无法熄灭了。但好在他还有一些时间，能让他完成最后一件能够帮到兄长的事情。  
“我可不想失约啊……”  
他喃喃道，将那记载了关于永恒万花筒的事宜的卷轴藏回斑的书架深处。大概斑并不知道泉奈已经知道、他会将所有想要瞒着泉奈的东西都藏在这个地方罢。  
他轻手轻脚地溜出了书房。白日的阳光明亮地洒落下来，他不由驻足在廊上，望着无垠的蔚蓝天空。  
“泉奈大人？您怎么站在这里。”  
抱着几只卷轴经过的火核看见他，叫道。  
“又是公文吗？”  
“是啊，要给斑大人看过的。”火核苦着脸，“还有千手家又送来文书了。他们似乎还对结盟这件事情并不死心。”  
“族里的人怎么想？”  
“太难了。”火核叹了口气，“毕竟我们和千手有着太深的怨恨，谁家没有孩子死在战场上呢……也许上一次谈崩了反而是件好事吧。即使斑大人坚持要结盟，我想也……”  
泉奈心中一动。他向着火核伸出手去。  
“将那卷轴给我吧。我来劝一下兄长，让他不要被千手的虚情假意所蒙蔽了。”  
火核不疑有他，将最顶上的卷轴递给了泉奈。泉奈笑了笑，道声多谢。  
——现在，是实践那个诺言的时候了。


	6. 其之六

其之六  
这世界上的事情往往并不遵循人们的预期。这是所有要成为忍者的孩童，在握起武器的时候所需要认识到的第一件事情。  
既然如此，就不要做太过无意义的期待。扉间总是这样说着。他始终是兄弟中更为脚踏实地的那一个，他从来足够切实，会因为政治上的原因同意结盟——制定规范，停止争端，令一切在条约和协定下有序运行。他大概从未试图想象柱间所梦想的那一种“真正的同盟”；如果柱间真的对他说起这些事情的话，大概扉间也只会皱着眉头说——别再讲那样孩子气的话了，别再像小时候一样做那些不切实际的梦，能结成协定就已经足够好了。  
而宇智波甚至连这点信任亦不肯提供。  
他们的谈判在第一次会面之后就陷入了僵局。扉间和泉奈作为双方的代表曾经会晤过数次，但踏出第一步是极其困难的。柱间深明结盟所需要的并不仅仅是对利弊的梳理，关键是两方相互靠近的意愿——他一度以为已经建立，而现在看来却又不然。  
他隐约意识到斑态度改变背后潜藏的理由。当面确认则是不可能的——那之后他再没有见过斑。作为千手的首领他没办法独自接近宇智波的族地，那几乎和挑衅没什么两样，如果他不想开启争端便最好不要这样做。有时候他会在夜里来到南贺川边，流淌了许多年的河水一如既往，那缓缓的水流并不会将月影扯破。他站在河边，偶尔拾起一块石子试着像小时候一样投过去，却不能再像小时候那样轻松地越过河岸。  
孩童之时尚且容易的事情，难道长大了就会变得更难了吗？  
千手柱间并不是甘于放弃的人。他做出的决定从未有收回或更改的打算，如果这条路行不通那么就去找下一条道路，但在他做出进一步努力之前，一直默不作声的大名们终于决定去重新度量忍者们的信誉：新的任务要求千手去破坏一处城塞，那处城塞的位置已经极其靠近火之国势力的边缘；敌方则雇佣了宇智波去扰乱可能的破坏者。  
这毋宁是来自于大名的某种暗示，毕竟无论哪一方大名都安排了充足的间谍让他们能够截获敌方的动向。城塞不是问题，战争的胜负也没有关系，这一切不过是大名们用来测试忍者忠诚度的工具——千手和宇智波是否已经暗通款曲？谁仍然忠诚，谁又已经背叛？谁可以信任，谁又必须被舍弃？  
对于那些高踞天守阁中、遥遥地俯瞰着血和火的权贵们而言，牺牲不过数字，姓名只是一行黑白的字，再强大的忍族无非随时便可丢弃的棋子。  
如果要想改变这一切的话——  
然而战场上是没有时间给他思索的。柱间丢开不合时宜的思绪，纵身迎上宇智波首领丝毫不留情面的斩击，木遁催生的枝条从他身后涌出架住镰刀的刃锋，熟悉的炽热火焰侵吞过他们之间的空间。  
斑。  
他在心里念着对方的名字，似乎这样就能传递一些什么。然而斑只是无动于衷地注视着他，因运使火遁而展开的写轮眼如同血一样鲜红。  
于是柱间也没有余裕再去想什么了。他们之间的对战，因了对彼此太过谙熟的缘故，招式的选择和交换都发生在瞬息。在命悬一线的刃锋之间，言语反而成了无意义的伪饰。  
他们初次披着盔甲在战场上遇到的时候，两人仍不比手中太刀高出多少。那一次的相遇和柱间所设想的并不相同，他以为自己是会畏惧于在战场上和朋友相互厮杀的，他也许会感到恐慌、无法下手、也许会想要逃走——这无疑将会被父亲呵斥为懦夫的举动，但是事到临头他却发现原来他是可以对宇智波斑挥刀相向的，只要他身后还站着千手的族人，只要斑身后还站着宇智波的忍者，那么他就能稳定地挥出刀：哪怕那刀刃可以轻易切入皮肤筋肉骨骼斩断血脉性命乃至最后一点微渺的信任，哪怕他可能杀了宇智波斑，他的心中也并无动摇，一如对面之人并不曾和他相识一般。  
这认知让柱间感到恐惧。  
那日从战场上下来的时候扉间曾经问他：「没事罢。你的脸色难看得厉害。」  
柱间用手抹一把脸，才意识到手背上沾着不知从何处飞溅而来的鲜血。  
「我很好。」  
他回答了兄弟的疑问，声音冷静，态度毫无动摇。  
那一刻和现下的一刻又有何差别？斑的冷酷和无动于衷难道不是一面映照出千手柱间的残忍和绝情的镜子？软弱的人没办法在这时代长久地活下去，而持续厮杀的话，就必须这样持续地、将作为“人”的自己不断扼杀掉。  
斑，我们……  
柱间忍耐着扑面而来的炽热，召唤出木龙冲散了斑的豪火球。燃烧着的木枝擦过他的面颊带来一阵灼痛，他举起手中太刀，踏在木遁的枝条上冲向了斑。  
我们正走着错误的道路。  
斑看起来似乎比他整洁一些，然而他熟知斑那些细微的疲惫迹象——男人和他一样都到了强弩之末。但男人仍未改变属于宇智波的高傲，他挥动镰刀的动作仍然优雅一如舞蹈，刃锋相交溅出一串明亮的火花。  
到底要怎样，才能重新获得你的信任——

而就在那一刻，他和斑都听到了飞雷神斩的破空之声。

斑骤然收刀后跃，不顾一切地纵身奔向他唯一的弟弟。  
“泉奈！”  
柱间望了过去。他看见扉间平板无表情的面孔，意识到自己的兄弟实际比表现出来的还要更为慌张。他看见斑扶住了即将倒下的泉奈。他看见泉奈的侧腹有一块深色的痕迹正在不断扩大。  
这是最糟糕的发展。  
柱间缓慢地走向他的敌人们。  
直到这一刻他才意识到他是多么地疲惫，本来丰沛的查克拉几已见底，他甚至没办法握住手中的长刀，只能任由它孤零零地弃置在荒乱的战场上。  
不能……再这样下去了。  
“让我们……将这一切画上句点吧。”*  
我们已经经历了太多的牺牲了。  
“只要我们联手，总有一天争战也会销声匿迹的……”*  
他说着，怀着最大的期待，和最渺茫的希望，将手伸向了斑。

其结果可以想见。  
他不太记得他们是怎么回到家中的，只记得扉间试图向他解释什么，然而战场上无论哪一个都是拼上性命去厮杀的，就连他和斑也并没有别的选择。  
“不是你的错。”  
柱间说着，却并没能像个大哥一样，拍拍扉间的肩膀来表示安慰。或许他只是太过疲惫了。  
“我只是……不想再和他继续战斗了。”  
扉间少有地露出了动摇的神情：“这能做到吗？”  
“你觉得是不可能的吗？”  
柱间反问，但很快便意识到和扉间讨论这种事并不可能达到什么结论。他摆了摆手：“好好休息罢。”  
“大哥。”  
扉间在他转身离开院子的那一刻唤住了他。  
“如果以前结盟还是可能的话，那么今天……因为我的行动，这已经接近不可能了。斑是多么看重泉奈——你一定比我更加清楚。”  
柱间没有回答。  
他推开院门踏进夜色，犹如踏进他们不再明朗的未来。

那之后的一段时间内柱间并没有得到斑的任何消息。火之国的大名似乎满意于千手的忠诚，并希望借由他们斩落更大的战绩——如果敌手所依赖的忍者陷入混乱，那么现在毋宁是最好的进攻之机。柱间和扉间率领千手一族将战线不断推进，直到火之国的大军围困了炎之国大名所居的天守阁。  
毫无希望的战况最终令炎之国的大名做出了投降的决定。他派使者送来讯息，希望能得到某种符合身份的体面对待：比如在寺院隐居、度过清贫而不失平静的余生，又或者安心侧身于家臣行列、自愿低人一头。  
可惜火之国的大名却并没有像往日一般宽厚仁慈。活着的敌人永远都是潜在的危险，遑论昔日的宿敌。  
武家的事情自然和忍者无涉。那日清晨柱间和扉间在谒见之间外面巡视的时候，便见到有下级武士持着白木盒子向城外走去。柱间意识到那是战败大名的头颅。  
而此时火之国的大名正在他年轻的姬妾身边沉沉睡着。  
“他们要将头颅示众三日。”扉间说，“那之后会将之还给家人并进行安葬。”  
比起连家族都皆尽连根拔起的可能而言，眼下的处置不能算是酷烈。然而柱间注视着那下级武士的背影，却在优雅的熏香中嗅到了一丝无法遮掩的血腥气。  
“从此之后，战争将要减少了罢。”扉间道，“毕竟这个国家已经和平了。”  
“希望如此。”柱间低声道。  
然而昨日宴饮上火之国大名的表情不期然浮现出来。男人噙着志得意满的笑容，唯有眼底含着一抹浅浅的阴鸷。他的身体在宴会之上，但那颗沉醉于战火的心却早已奔赴了更加遥远的战场。新得到的国土并不能令这由战争所抚育的男人安枕无忧，反而，就像得到了刀剑的小孩子那样，他开始跃跃欲试地期待着有什么东西可供他斩杀。  
炎之国的大名是第一个。  
却远非最后一个。

另一边，宇智波家似乎已经放弃了他们的前雇主。  
自然炎之国也试图雇佣其他的忍者——尽管这个时候很少有人愿意跳上一艘正在倾覆的船，更何况还要和千手家正面对敌。似乎是为了证明他们不是毫无信义的，有一小部分宇智波的忍者留在了阵中，其结果不过是增添了千手的战绩。  
于是，没有斑的消息也许还能算是一种好消息。柱间和族人们带着大名的赏赐回到族地，意识到他们两族之前那始终持平的天平已经不可逆转地朝向千手倾斜了。  
斑会后悔没有在更好的时间答应结盟的请求吗？（即使斑的字典里大概没有“后悔”二字。）而现在他们已经失去了炎之国，也未能及时和火之国建立可靠的关系。他们会离开现有的族地投奔他处的大名吗？还是说宇智波们会暂时放弃根植在血脉中的高傲、重新接受千手结盟的建议呢？  
最糟糕的或许是宇智波将决定和千手对立——哪怕代价是全族的灭亡。  
但在想到这一点之后柱间首先否决了它。  
斑并不是那样愚昧而狂妄的人。他始终是认真地负担着族长的名号，而试图将全部的族人都纳入他的保护之下的——在这一点上，他和柱间是没什么分别的。  
然而当他们到达族地的时候，等待柱间和扉间的，却是来自宇智波叛忍的消息——他们竟肯投奔一直以来的宿敌千手已经出乎意料，自然也不可能得到什么贵宾的待遇、而是作为敌方的间谍被严密地看管了起来。  
这两个人声称，泉奈已经亡故，而斑完全疯了。

柱间并不喜欢待在审讯室里。事实上这样的场合也鲜少需要族长出马，但今天他坚持要亲自问一问这两个逃亡而来的叛忍。  
然后他便听到了那个事实。  
“斑大人移植了泉奈大人的眼睛，为了获得更加强大的瞳力……”  
“这是……会被诅咒的事。”  
他们说着，仿佛深信宇智波斑已经沾染上不祥的狂气。  
“谁知道泉奈大人是不是伤重不治？谁也没有看到……也许……是斑杀了他……”  
然而柱间决然地打断了他：  
“斑不会做这样的事。”  
屋里一时之间安静下来。所有的人都望着他。  
柱间的表情几乎近于怜悯。  
“难道你们不应该比我更熟悉斑是怎样的人吗？难道你们没有见过他是怎样地对待自己的弟弟的吗？”  
屋里的空气几乎都要冻结起来了。  
“……那是禁忌。”  
终于，一个叛忍抖抖索索地说出了这句话。  
“那是被诅咒的……决不允许的事情。”  
柱间站在原地，知道自己其实是没有立场去为斑辩解的。那一度在战场上感觉到的庞大疲惫感再度攫取了他，如同猛禽的翅膀毫无预兆地降临在猎物的头上。最终他只是摇了摇头，转身走了出去。  
不一会儿扉间也跟了出来，他显然已经做出了处分的决定：“这两个人无法信任。如果对自己的族长都没有最基本的尊敬，又怎么能指望他们会对千手抱持忠诚。”  
柱间毫无目的地望向远方。灰白色的天空上开始积起了云。  
“斑……不会伤害泉奈。一定是——”  
柱间没有继续说下去。  
他并不熟悉斑的兄弟。他所能记得的只是那孩子过分苍白的脸庞和凝视着斑的时候全然信赖的眼神。一旦意识到别人要对他兄长不利的话，那么泉奈就会露出可怕的表情，好像随时准备着拔出刀剑斩断拦在斑面前的任何障碍。  
他不怀疑泉奈会为了斑做出任何事情。  
“……回去吧，大哥。”扉间叹了口气道，“要下雨了。”  
远处的云层翻卷着，带上了不祥的黑色。柱间点了点头，却并没有急着移动脚步。

那一刻他忽然意识到，如果之后他们还有一战的话，那也将会是他们之间最后的一战了。


	7. 其之七

“……这是泉奈大人的意愿。”  
斑坐在房间的深处，整个人都笼在阴翳之色里。谁也无法从那张脸上看出来他在想什么，甚至悲伤和痛苦也早已被收敛起来，藏进那双漆黑的眼眸深处。  
在他和对面身为医忍的老者之间，放着一只覆着密密的封印咒文的罐子。  
“你们究竟瞒了我多久。”  
“泉奈大人的话……大概是自从您和千手第一次谈判之后开始。”老者说，“而我的话，则从十九年前就开始隐瞒了。”  
斑略抬了抬眼睛。  
“说清楚。”  
“您是否还记得，泉奈少爷在五岁之前一直体弱多病？那便是血继病的表征。如果不是夫人自始至终都疼爱着这个孩子的话，也许他一开始就要被丢弃了。您也知道罢，这就是宇智波历来的做法。”老者平平地叙述着，他讲着这些关于病痛和死亡的事情就仿佛陈述最简单的事实，“但是，对于每个孩子都要被‘忍者’的命运所夺走的母亲而言，能有这样的一个孩子在身边，也许是一种恩赐吧。”  
斑默然地听着。他已经不太记得母亲的事情了：那些柔软的记忆太过遥远，他懂事之后的时光似都是和兵刃一起度过的。  
“在您十岁、泉奈五岁的时候，您的兄弟们在战场上身亡了。当时夫人正有身孕，却因这个消息而早产了。”  
“我记得。”斑低声道，“她因为难产故去了。”  
“是，也不是。”老人顿了一下才继续说下去，“那时候夫人说，假如这条性命最终也要逝去的话，不如让它至少去救一个人。”  
斑一言不发。话语无谓地从他耳边掠过落入虚空。这一切到了现在难道还有什么意义吗？他所拥有的一切已经从紧握的指间滑落，再不复归。  
“那时候我问夫人，您为什么要这样做。她告诉我，因为斑是个害怕寂寞的孩子。”  
斑闭上了眼睛。  
“到了现在……”  
他挤出这短短一句话，声音嘶哑，仿佛不是他自己的。  
“泉奈大人只是想将自己的力量留给您。他说过，您不会甘心永远屈居于那个人之下。而他想要他的眼睛能够见证您的胜利。”  
斑久久地、久久地沉默着。  
就在老人觉得今日斑仍然不会松口的时候，他听到了斑那毫无起伏的声音。  
“那就做罢。”

宇智波火核发觉族中正涌动着某种莫名不安的气氛。  
自从泉奈大人因伤而卧病在床之后，这种不安就开始慢慢发酵了。虽然对斑而言，泉奈只是他需要保护的弟弟，但是对于宇智波一族而言，泉奈却是能将他们过分严厉而强悍的族长和一般的族人联系起来的重要纽带。即使是对于憧憬力量的一族而言，斑的力量也强得过分了，甚至有时会让人觉得他已经超出了“人”的限度；但是只要看到斑面对泉奈时候的表情，就没有人会怀疑他是一个温柔的兄长。  
如果能让族长对着自己露出一次那样的微笑的话，简直是立刻死掉也甘心啊——至少火核绝对听过族中的女忍发出过这样的感叹。  
也就因此，在泉奈卧病之后，族中的气氛便不由自主地紧绷了起来。送到斑那里的公文一连许多天没有动过，最后还是以权作为首的几个家老站了出来，总算不致让宇智波家陷入无人主事的困境。  
但在战事一路发展下去之后，斑的闭门不出便变得影响更为巨大了。如果没有宇智波斑的话，就算是素来强大的宇智波一族也无法直撄千手柱间的锋芒。反过来讲，贸然就这样离弃一直以来的重要雇主炎之国的话，宇智波一族作为忍者的名誉也会受损。家老们关起门来进行着仿佛没有止境的会议，但是除了极少数的人之外并没有人敢于离开族地奔赴战场。  
之后的宇智波会怎么样呢？火核不知道。他们这样的年轻人作为忍者被养育长大，所受的教育就只是听从族中的命令。如果需要出战的话便披上盔甲奔赴战场，如果需要杀人的话便举起长刀，如果需要潜伏的话就脱去忍者的衣衫潜入人群——忍者便是这样忍耐着、遵循命令活下去的人，就像他们的父亲、他们父亲的父亲以及所有的先祖一样。  
但这世道终究是在变化了。  
在屋檐下人们开始慢慢谈论着：战争像是要结束了。这片土地上将只剩下一个大名，那之后的战火还能烧到何处呢？而没有战争的话，我们又要去哪里呢？  
“那可是千手家的雇主啊。”  
他的父亲坐在廊下，一面手里编着绳子一面慢吞吞地说。  
“现在看来，也许当初应该答应和千手结盟的。”  
“……您当初可不是这么说的。”火核多少有些愤愤——当初斑大人提出这件事的时候绝大多数人并不是眼下的态度。他毕竟不能这样直接指责父亲，因此只好什么也不说。  
他的父亲低头看着手中的绳子，好像那绳子比什么都重要一样，久久才说一句：  
“那时候谁能想到呢。”  
于是火核也没法再说什么了。  
在炎之国大名切腹自尽的消息传来之前，泉奈就过世了。几乎所有的族人都去了他的葬礼，就连良久闭门不出的斑也来了。他裹在黑色的长袍里，整个人被悲伤改变得那么厉害，出现在人前的已经不是火核记忆中的族长，只是之前那个宇智波斑的一抹残影。  
他站在泉奈的墓前，面无表情地俯视着他最后一个亲人所处的方寸之地，表情似乎拒斥着任何人的靠近一般。  
“族长看起来好悲伤。”  
火核听见身后有人低声说着。  
“泉奈大人也是……好可怜。才不过二十四岁而已。”  
“泉奈大人不在了话，斑大人一个人要怎么办才好呢……”  
除了一两个家老上前表示了吊唁之意，并没有人敢于迈过那道无形的界限。宇智波的人都太过拙于言语了，火核想，但不说出来就没办法传达到的事情，一定也是有的。将它们一直留在缄默之中，而将希望寄托于时间和遗忘所带来的安慰……这样真的好吗。  
可惜那天直到最后，他也没能积攒起勇气走到斑的身边，说一点什么。  
而不好的传言是在那之后慢慢传开的。  
——泉奈大人的眼睛被挖去了。  
——是斑大人下令这样做的。  
——为了获得更大的瞳力，斑大人夺走了兄弟的眼睛。  
没人确实地说出类似的话语，但是类似的传言却悄然在族人之间蔓延开来。有人也许会立刻斥责道“怎么会有这样的事情”，但转过身却会悄声和亲近的人讨论着“那件事不会是真的罢”。  
“那可是会引来灾祸的事啊。”火核的父亲忧心忡忡地说。  
“哪有这样的道理。”  
“凡是夺去亲人眼睛的人，没有一个得以善终。神明不会宽恕这样的事情啊……”  
“这只是无聊的迷信。”火核终于按捺不住、大声地道，“您要是在说那位做了同样事情的前家老——他孤独终老难道不是因为没有一个人肯去照顾他吗？”  
他的父亲深深地叹了一口气，并不再说什么。  
“而且，谁也没有证据，说斑大人做了那样的事情……！”  
“那就去用你的眼睛看看罢。你最近不是也长久没有去主宅了吗。”  
“那是、那是因为——”  
“我也希望斑大人不要因为一时的冲动而做出这样的事情。”他的父亲说着，又埋首于手中的绳子了。  
最终第二天火核还是去了主宅那边。因为家老会议改了地点的缘故，他已经很久没有踏足主宅了。而一旦缺少了往来的人，原本不大的房屋也显得分外空廓起来。火核忽然有一点后悔为什么没早一点来看看，但现在后悔也是没什么用处的了。  
他在廊下和年老的医忍擦身而过，那老人身上带着一股不祥的药臭，令他不由皱起了眉头。他没去在意这些，急匆匆地来到了斑平时所待的居间之外：  
“斑大人。”  
“火核吗。”男人的声音恢复了往日的平静，“进来罢。”  
他应了一声，行礼之后走了进去。  
“我正想找人问一问近日的事情。”  
火核点了点头：“确实有很多事——”他说着抬起头来，却在看见斑的面容的时候僵住了。  
男人的眼上正覆着重重的绷带。  
“斑大人……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
斑说着，嘴角似乎轻轻勾了起来。  
火核听见自己的心正在急速地跳动着。那些传言从他的脑海中飞速掠过，一时之间他竟不知道如何是好。斑大人会做出那种事吗？不，不可能。但是他的眼睛——  
“你在意这个？”斑指了指自己脸上的绷带，“别在意。很快就会好起来的。现在，告诉我这段日子的事情吧。”  
“是。”  
火核恭敬地应了一声，压下所有的疑惑，将最近的所有事情都述说了一遍。  
“您认为我们还应该救援炎之国吗？”  
“到这份上已经来不及了。”斑淡然地说，“如果家老们真认为有救援的必要，他们是会把我从泉奈的床榻前拉走的。但既然没人前来叫我的话——现在，他们大概在考虑和千手家的结盟吧。”  
意外地从斑的语气中听出某些嘲讽之意，火核惊讶了起来：“您不是赞成和千手家的结盟吗？”  
“那时候还可以叫结盟，现在大概就只能叫投降了吧。最好的时机已经错过了——不，从一开始就不曾有过。你愿意看到宇智波家任人鱼肉吗？”  
“自然不，但……”  
火核为难起来。现在的问题不过是，在这片地域之内，并不会有人再来雇佣宇智波了。  
“我会亲自和家老们讨论的。你回去休息罢。”  
火核恭敬行礼之后，正准备起身离开的时候，斑叫住了他。  
“村里有什么传言吗？”  
“诶？”  
“在看到我的眼睛的时候，你的心脏一瞬间跳得过于急促了。”  
“……！”  
斑端坐在那里。他看起来仍然有些憔悴和消瘦，然而那一瞬间火核觉得自己仿佛面对猛兽无处可逃的兔子。  
“……算了，我并不是要难为你。这些事情早晚也瞒不住的。”  
低声说着意有所指的话语，斑挥手令火核离开了。  
火核有些浑噩地走出了宇智波的主宅。迎面而来的阳光像是当头一棒般落了下来。他一时之间竟不知道去说什么了。  
他是在怀疑斑大人吗？  
这可能性本身让火核出了一身冷汗。但是那些传言——  
凡是夺去亲人眼睛的人，没有一个得以善终。神明是不会宽恕这样的事情的……  
父亲的话语、毫无理由地在他的耳边响了起来。

“现在再去亡羊补牢也是毫无意义的。”  
第二日，一反之前闭门不出的状况，斑将所有的家老召集至主宅。  
“炎之国的大名一向对宇智波不够信任。到了现在，恐怕战争的形势也不容我们再次插手了。那么面对眼下的形势，诸位的打算是什么呢。”  
家老们停顿一刻，才有人开口道：  
“现在我们已经没有什么选择的余地了。好在千手之前还对我们释出了结盟的善意……”  
“您是认为，投降于敌人也无妨吗。”另一个人立刻愤愤不平地道。  
“既然是森之千手先提出的意见……”  
“此一时彼一时。现在去接受结盟的建议，说不定千手反而不会接受。”  
“那也要谈过才知道……”  
众人议论一晌，似乎仍是没有结论。而斑这时才开口。  
“我们并不是毫无退路。只要离开族地，去那些战乱未歇的国家，不愁找不到新的雇主。”  
这短短的一句话不啻在水中投下大石。诸家老们面面相觑，半晌才有人低声道：“就算去别的国家，也……”  
“若从眼下来看，也未尝不是一个新的机会……”  
“千手态度未明……”  
“也未必没有先例……”  
“即使火之国有千手柱间，别的国家却没有可以匹敌的忍者……”  
就在众人的议论渐渐倾向斑的发言之时，角落中有人嗤笑了一声。  
“族长这样说，可是对自己的眼睛很有自信了？”  
一时之间，本来纷然的室内皆安静了下来。  
斑丝毫不为所动，转过头注视着发言者。这人便是宇智波家最有势力也最年轻的家老，与兵卫。若论辈分，他和田岛乃是平辈，亦以武勇著称，若非斑年轻强壮又足够有天分，只怕族长的称呼便落不到他的头上。  
现下与兵卫端详着斑——即使斑眼睛上的绷带已经摘去，看起来和之前并无异样，但这男人似乎仍是找到了某种迹象。  
“您那双眼睛，难道不是泉奈的吗？”  
“与兵卫！”权作喝止道。  
“权作大人是不想让我说出这件事情吗？这种事是瞒不过人耳目的。”与兵卫阴恻恻地笑着，“族中的人亦议论纷纷……您竟从来没有听过吗？”  
斑垂下了眼睛。就在权作还想说什么之前，他举起了一只手。  
“不错。这正是泉奈的眼睛。”他平静地说，毫不理会家老们听到这句话时露出的异样神情，万花筒的花纹已经出现在他的眼睛里，“也就因此，我获得了可以保护宇智波一族的力量。这双眼睛不会再因战斗而失去光明。不管你们怎么看待这件事实，眼下，这力量是必需的。”  
“何苦如此麻烦！”与兵卫嗤笑道，“和千手结盟，这不是族长您亲自提出过的吗？您和千手家那位族长，不是关系相当好——”  
下一刻他的话语停在了半途，整个人痉挛着倒了下去。  
“不用担心。我没有杀死他，不过让他反省一下。”  
斑说着，平静得好像只是放出了一个不值一提的幻术——但能将精于幻术的与兵卫瞬间制住，那将是何等的力量？  
“还有人反对迁移的决定吗？”  
斑问。  
自然没有人再说一句话。

斑的决定很快便传遍了全族上下，造成了一阵隐而不发的骚动。他们祖祖辈辈生活在这里，熟悉这片土地的一草一木，从未想象过有一天竟然要远走他乡。这是不可能做到的事情。甚至连家老们也说，斑这次太过冒进，就算是说要去别的国家，又要去哪里呢？就算宇智波一族足够强大，那毕竟是他人的地盘，更何况路途遥远，中间又有无数的野盗和敌友未分的大名，女人和孩子们又怎么禁得起这样的长途跋涉呢？  
火核到了小酒馆的时候便见到幸之已经在了。他和这位好友打了声招呼，在他身边落座，少有地意识到他脸上竟带着明显的愁容。  
“那件事是真的吗？”  
不等他坐稳，幸之便出声探问。  
“大概……但也没有最终定下来。”火核含糊地说。这一二日之间宇智波们似乎都为了这件事而忙于探问，但谁也没办法给出个肯定的消息。家老们似是在试图改变斑的想法，但也有不少年轻人兴致勃勃、觉得离开这里未尝不是一个好主意。火核自己也不知道究竟要怎样看这件事才好：如果只有他一个的话，就算天涯海角也可以跟随斑大人，但是他的父亲却在早年的战斗中失去了查克拉，现下只是依靠制作忍具为生……这样的父亲是否能经受长途跋涉的考验，火核并不敢深想下去。他抬起眼睛，在幸之的眼中看到了相似的忧虑。  
“我的妻子刚刚怀孕。”  
幸之低声道。  
火核睁大了眼睛：“这是件值得庆祝的事情啊。恭喜。”  
幸之笑了笑，但笑意却并未传达到眼底。  
“我从来没有怀疑过斑大人会做出正确的决定。但是……”  
火核不知道说什么好，他想了想，道：“我们是忍者。只需要服从命令就好了。”  
幸之点了点头，举起桌上的酒瓶为他倒了些酒。两人沉默着，在空中碰了一下杯。  
稍稍喝了些酒之后幸之的话似乎也多了起来。  
“小时候元日的时候都要去神社。还记得吗？”  
“记得。每家都要去领御守不是吗。”  
“嗯。孩子的名字也都是在神前求来的。”幸之说，“之前还在想着，这个孩子会得到什么名字呢……如果走了的话，就没办法再来参拜了吧。”  
“你都在想什么啊……”火核说了句，终究还是没再说下去。正是因为大概理解对方的心情才没办法说下去。  
“泉奈大人，”幸之最终叹了口气，“若是还活着就好了。”  
若是泉奈大人还活着，也许宇智波就不会这样被动。火核抿了些酒，又意识到如果是那样的话，他们恐怕并不能这样对坐着饮酒，说不定哪一个已经在战争中丢失了性命。在这世道里人的命运不过是转瞬即逝的朝露，忍者如此，百姓如此，就连那些高高在上的武家之人也同样。  
留在这里也是僵局。若要离开亦免不了苦痛。一个人的生和死对一族的存续又能有什么帮助呢？一个人的力量就算再强也总没办法保护一族上下。维持一个族群总是要有必要的牺牲（就像他们从小到大被教导的学到的心知肚明的那样），哪怕那会是他的父亲——幸之未出世的孩子——或者斑大人唯一的弟弟。  
这是没有尽头的。  
火核觉得自己一定是喝得太多了，因为这一切并不是他应该考虑的问题。他看着幸之同样染上酒色的脸颊，为好友倒了些酒。  
“别想了。”  
他对好友、同时也是对自己说着。  
“只要听族长大人的就好了，一直以来，不都是这样吗。”

“我没有告诉泉奈万花筒写轮眼的事情。”  
这是权作坐下来之后说的第一句话。斑放下笔，折起案上的信笺：“您为什么突然这样说……”  
“毕竟他先来问过我啊。”宇智波的家老叹息着，“事态演变到今日这般地步，老夫亦觉得很是对不住呐。”  
“泉奈有时候比我还要固执。”斑平平地道，讲到泉奈名字的时候也并没有什么起伏。权作看着斑，一时无法确定那张面容是一直以来所熟悉的面容，还是被悲哀所重新塑造过的一张崭新的脸：在斑的身上有一种说不出的、令他感到本能畏惧的东西。  
就像男人已经决定了什么。  
于是他选择了更为和缓的话题。  
“佳代叫老夫来劝劝你，她说你已经好几天没有吃什么了……”他说着，将手中的饭团向前推了推，“前面还有更艰难的时间。多少吃些罢。”  
斑笑了一下。  
“您来这里并不是为了让我吃东西吧。”  
这话便有些锐利了。权作估量之前的人也并不会得到更好的待遇，斑大约还看在他们有亲戚关系的份上礼貌了一些。他沉吟了一下，道：  
“我要说的话，和之前来拜访的人差不多吧。”  
“是因为族人缺乏勇气，”斑挑了挑眉毛，“还是因为不能再信任我？”  
“因为眼前就有更为平缓的道路。”权作缓缓道。于他的本心而言，他认为斑的提议或许更好——忍者是战斗集团，寻找下一个战场是应有之义；但大多数的人并不会如此去想。战争已经延续得太长，鲜血流淌得太多，在这看到和平的曙光之时，人会本能地寻求自我保全的办法。更何况……他在心里叹了口气，从怀里掏出今天新近送来的信函：“这是千手家议和的文书。”  
“……又寄来了吗。”  
“而且许多人也知道这件事了。”  
斑点了点头。他的样子像是反而释然了。  
“千手柱间果然还是那个样子，天真而愚直。棘手的是他的弟弟扉间……哼。”  
权作惊疑不定地看着斑：“你这是？”  
“我还有没做完的事情。”斑说，将桌上的信递到权作面前，“这样去接受结盟和投降没什么区别，必须要让千手知道宇智波的力量。”  
“喂……你不会是想……”  
“之后的事情就拜托您了。”  
斑斩钉截铁地道。  
权作张了张嘴又合上。他似乎想问斑到底在想些什么，最后也只是以近乎粗鲁的动作抓起了面前的信笺。  
“我暂时替你保管它。”权作说，声音有些颤抖，“最好是……不要让我有打开它的机会。”  
斑不置可否。他的脸在屋中的光线里显得非常苍白。并且遥远。

斑梦见了小时候的事情。  
真是奇妙，人以为自己已经忘记了的事情，却会以梦的形式潜回眼下的时光。那个梦里他站在河边，身边是一脸沮丧的柱间（对了，那时候的柱间还留着个奇怪的蘑菇头）。那时候他还足够直率，直率得想要试图去安慰另一个人。  
「唯一的办法……大概就是不和对方隐瞒任何事情，并跟对方喝结拜酒。但这是不可能的事。  
「因为没有人能够看穿别人真正的想法。」  
他们一起看着在平缓的河面上跃动着的石块。他听见柱间问着：  
「有没有……让彼此诚心对待的方法呢？」*  
梦境被突如其来的响声所扰动了。他睁开眼睛，听见院墙外轻微而纷杂的跑开的脚步声。  
像是一群孩子。  
他坐起身来，才意识到自己伏在案上睡着了。大概是因为姿势不怎么舒服，才做了这样奇怪的梦……他站了起来，推开门走到廊上，看见庭院里落进一块捆扎了布条的石头。  
他俯身拾起了它，展开来。那上面用炭条写着一行歪歪扭扭的字。  
拜托了族长大人 不要搬走  
“……真是，小孩子啊。”  
他低声地道，忽然弯起了背，手指几近痉挛地颤抖着。那种剧烈的痛楚又来了，但这一次却并非什么病症。他放任布条落在地上，反射性地干呕着，但空空的胃里什么也没有。  
真正引起恶心感的东西是没办法被吐出来的。  
真是难看啊……  
斑想着，挨过这一阵疼痛才缓缓直起身。对面的树上不知何时落下一只黑色枭鸟，无声无息地注视着他，像是从常世所返回的幽灵。斑迎接着它的凝视，并不畏惧，反而感到某些隐秘的欣慰。

明日，他和柱间将会有一战。  
而那便是他们最后的一战了。


	8. 其之八

柱间早晨看见一只黑猫从他面前慢悠悠地晃过道路。被扉间说着“有急事”而叫到族中开会的地方的时候，木屐的带子断掉了。坐进椅子里的时候，他用了许多年的茶杯无端端裂成了两半。  
“……我感觉今天一定会发生什么特别糟糕的事情。”  
柱间不可避免地消沉起来。好在他这种消沉的毛病也不是一日两日，至少无论是扉间还是千手桃华都已经可以熟视无睹，甚至毫无同情地将从大名那边送来的文书递给了他。  
“确实是不太妙的事情。”扉间双手抱胸，眼睛微微眯了起来。  
“居然连你都这样说了……”柱间恢复了正襟危坐的姿势，伸手展开文书。看着看着，他的眉头就皱了起来。  
最终他合上文书，看向屋中的千手一家的精英们。  
“你们认为如何。”  
“火之国的大名已经开始想要处理忍者了。”千手桃华说，“他非常聪明，直接命令我们去制伏宇智波，而他可以从中坐收渔利。”  
“这确实对我们没有任何好处。”  
“但是如果我们什么也不做的话……”  
“难道大名会攻击我们吗？”最年轻的千手按捺不住，“我们刚刚帮他打赢了战争！”  
扉间从鼻子里哼了一声：“天真。”他冷冷地环视着屋中的所有人，“在雇佣的合约之下，大名利用我们，我们也利用大名。忠诚只在规约的限度之内才有意义。”  
“扉间，也不要说得这么严厉吧。”柱间出来打圆场，“火之国的大名想要立威，这是他的立场。但是，”他话锋一转，“我们不能接受这种无理的任务。”  
“您是怎么考虑的呢？”桃华问。  
“让宇智波和我们站到一边。”  
“大哥！”扉间猛地拍了一下桌子，“都到这个时候了，您还在说着这种不负责任的话？”  
柱间却并没有像平时那样屈从于扉间的正论：“在这件事情上我从来都是认真的。结盟的文书昨天已经派人送过去了。”  
扉间立刻用严厉的目光扫视了一遍屋中。坐在窗边的某个年轻忍者顿时心虚地转过了视线。  
“扉间，我以为我们已经谈论这件事情很多次了。”柱间说。他少有地敛去了笑容，因而显得异常严肃起来。  
如果熟悉千手柱间这个人，很多人是不会意识到他便是冠有“忍者之神”这个名号的男人——和他的威名和武功相比，千手柱间为人显得太过温和了，尤其是扉间为了不批公文或跑出去赌博等事严厉训斥兄长的景象并不希见，有时候千手家的年轻忍者们都觉得自家的族长大概就是一直这样没什么威严的。  
但是扉间是知道柱间固执的样子的。虽然一直以来，他觉得柱间所执着的东西并没有道理——如果仅只是追求和平，那么森之千手可以找到许多比宇智波一族更为适任的同盟；但柱间却那样执着地将平息战争和与宇智波结盟联系在一起，就好像不是那一族——不是那个人就不行。  
这没有丝毫道理。  
他愤愤起来，想要说些什么，但柱间已经先一步举起了手制住了他的发言。  
“这不是因为宇智波。如果今天，大名要求千手剿灭的是其他的一族，我会做出同样的判断。如果火之国的大名只是畏惧这个忍族会造成不安的因素，那么就由我们予以控制。如果是对方忍族内有人在策动战争，那么就去把这一个人杀掉。在战争已经平息的此时，我们已经没有任何必要再继续厮杀了。”  
他说得那么笃定，一时之间所有人都被柱间的态度所慑服了，就连扉间也没能再提出什么意见。过了很一会儿，才有个年轻忍者极小声地开了口：  
“若是大名决定将千手和宇智波一并剿灭……”  
柱间便和蔼地笑了笑。刚才的杀伐决断又重新隐匿在温和的表情后面了：  
“大概没有人能做到这样的事情吧。”

在事情决定下来之后千手桃华还是忍不住在外面的走廊里拦住了扉间。  
“族长是认真的？如果是别的忍族，他也会先寻求结盟……？”  
“别的忍族的话，绝不会像宇智波这么麻烦。”扉间冷淡地道，“大概在我们发第一封文书的时候就已经递来感激的回信了吧。”  
“……您也是相当自信啊。”  
桃华不由得淡淡讽刺了他一句。他们一直是联系相当紧密的上下级关系，因而在说话上也没什么顾忌。  
扉间皱着眉头，一脸人欠了他二十两小判的样子。  
“你永远搞不明白一个宇智波到底在想什么。根本没办法信任他们。等着看罢……大哥等不来他想要的结果。”  
“我倒觉得这一次比上一次更有可能。如果宇智波的族长够聪明的话，他应该能意识到眼下的局势已经……”桃华低声道，却被扉间粗鲁地打断了。  
“宇智波斑——不要用常理去揣度他。那就是个疯子。”  
“您似乎对宇智波的族长怀有相当的恶感呢。”桃华有些意外。这样的恶言在扉间那里也是相当少见的。  
扉间紧紧皱着眉头。他似乎不愿意对别人谈起他对于宇智波莫名的纠结，尤其是在他大哥对于宇智波那种莫名的执着对比之下。或者他自己也想不明白这其中的原因。  
这古怪的沉默被急匆匆地跑进来的一个年轻忍者打破了。他的脸因过分激动而变得赤红，又因恐惧而惨白下来。他看见扉间和桃华便多少露出了“得救了”的表情，在两人开口问他之前已经上气不接下气地报告着：“宇、宇智波斑……来攻打了！”  
“什么？”桃华不由吓了一跳。扉间立刻问：“有多少人？”  
“只有、只有他一个——”  
这时候他们身后的屋子中发出了巨大的响声。扉间道了声“糟糕”就开始往回走——之前的会议室门户大开，本来应该留在里面的千手柱间已经不见了。  
“只有一个人……”桃华不敢置信地道，“作为宇智波的族长，他真的想要以一己之力来对抗我们一族，还是单纯的无谋……”  
扉间的眉毛几已打成了死结。  
“叫上所有帮得上忙的人。”他说，毫不犹豫地。

所有人在听见宇智波斑竟然一个人就敢于前来挑衅的时候，心中的想法大抵都是和桃华类似的；但真正见到了那一日的宇智波斑的人才能明白，那绝不是什么有勇无谋的事情。  
等到扉间带着人赶到的时候柱间和斑已经厮杀在一起了。假若说千手柱间拥有接近神明的力量，那么宇智波斑无异于从地狱而出的恶鬼——巨木从柱间的身侧拔地而起，化作巨大的木龙卷向蓝色的、生着双翼的巨人；而那查克拉的聚合体一手扬起，生生绞住了来势汹汹的木龙。  
那已经不是他们能够插入其中的战斗了。  
“注意保护族地。”  
扉间下达了这样的命令，示意忍者们分散开来以预防过于强大的忍术会波及到他们。如果贸然冲上去的话——大概也只是给柱间增添并不必要的麻烦吧。  
他一边警惕地注视着两人的打斗，心里那个由来已久的疑惑又隐隐浮现上来。无论是自家的大哥，还是可以和他相提并论的斑……这样远远超过一般忍者的力量，真的还在“人”的限度之内吗？  
就仿佛……两人身上附着不知吉凶的神祇一样。

柱间并没有余裕去注意族人们的举动了。  
他从来没有见过这样的斑——即使他们已经交战了这么久，熟知对手的每一种忍术和每一个招式，但从来没有一次，斑是带着这种仿佛决断一切的气势来攻击的。蓝色的须佐能乎可以令他免于防守，于是斑可以将所有力量投注在攻击上，仿佛两败俱伤也并非不能接受的事情。  
“到底……发生了什么——斑！”  
柱间在暴风骤雨一般的攻击中挤出了这样的问话。而斑只是高高在上地俯视着他。  
“今天，你和我只有一个人能够活下来。”  
没有留给柱间再度回答的余裕，八尺琼勾玉旋转着冲向了立在一地残枝断木中间的千手族长。间不容发之刻，柱间用催生的木遁护住了自己。  
持续而大量的查克拉输出令他的喘息粗重，他甚至感到盔甲下的衣服皆尽汗湿了——但是斑仍然没有住手的意思。蓝色的须佐能乎正在结印。  
这是毫无意义的。  
他们的视线在空中交错着，却又像是错过了目的的手里剑，只能无助地落进虚空。  
即使你也一样知道——这是没有任何意义的、无法产生任何东西的战斗。就算在这里杀死你，或者被你杀死，也什么都不能达成。  
巨大的陨石在他们的上空渐渐凝聚成型。柱间双手合十，红色仙人脸谱在他的脸上蔓延开来。  
但是你正是这样期望着的。  
以一个人的力量来结束战争。以一个人的性命来终结仇恨。宇智波斑，这是多么自大的想法啊。  
可是我——

一瞬间，他仿佛回到了南贺川边。  
他们一同凝视着那块石片，在平缓的水面上向前飞掠。  
「……我一直祈祷着……能找到真正的方法。」  
那顶着一头刺猬样短发的少年说着。  
石片、在继续向前跳跃着。  
如果能够到达对岸的话，那么这大概就是神明于冥冥之中告诉我们的答案吧。  
话语也许不能到达彼岸。伸出去的那只手也许不会被另一个人握住。但是，只要一直努力下去的话——  
「……总算是有方法的样子了。」  
说着，少年绽开了灿烂的笑容。

「这次不只是你……我也到对岸了。」*

漫长的战斗终于在太阳落下之前结束了。  
或许是因为柱间的运气更好一点——或者是因为千手这边有更多的人。总之，倒在地上的那个是宇智波斑。  
千手柱间半跪在了地上。他从未经历过如此令人精疲力竭的战斗，甚至到了要人搀扶才能站起来的地步。斑自然也没有比他更好。男人丝毫不做防备地躺在那里，眼睛合着，如果不是胸膛还在起伏，看起来和死了也没什么两样。  
千手的忍者们慢慢围拢了过来，他们的脸上还带着某种奇妙的表情，就像不相信这场战斗已经结束、胜负已经分出，就好像地上躺着的那个人还会随时跃起来放出致命的忍术。  
扉间走过来的第一件事先是查看他的情况，确定柱间除了过分疲惫没有别的问题之后才走向宇智波斑。  
无论怎么看，这都是结束的时刻了。  
胜负已经分出。所剩的唯有领受命运——他从斑毫无表情的脸上读出了这样的意思。  
而扉间举起了刀。  
“……扉间，等等。”*  
他最终还是开了口。  
斑于是张开眼睛望向他，眼神里全是嘲讽。  
“为什么，大哥……”扉间似乎还要争辩，但在触及到柱间的眼神的时候凛了一凛，下意识地后退了半步。  
“怎么，不敢给我一个痛快吗？”斑轻蔑地笑着，“柱间，你应该知道我的想法吧……杀了我。结束这一切吧。”  
柱间感到心脏仿佛被一只无形的手握紧了。  
真正的忍者只要通过战斗就能理解对方在想什么。面前的男人怀抱着死志——这件事情，柱间在战斗的中途便已明了。  
“如果杀了你的话，宇智波的年轻人怎么可能轻易罢手……我不是为了让仇恨越来越深才和你战斗了这么久的。”  
“不，他们没有那种勇气。”  
“斑，你不了解你的族人……”柱间低声说着，同时感到一阵绝望。泉奈的死真的是无可挽回的吗，就连宇智波的族人也不再是你的顾虑了吗？因为你相信着我不会抛弃两族和平的理想，你就准备作为族长、以一己之力承担起所有的仇恨而死去吗？  
“难道我们……就不能回到之前吗？”  
他下意识地道，撑在地上的手指因用力而发白。  
“还来得及的。结成真正的同盟，彼此相信……这难道不是你告诉我的道路吗？和平已经就在我们的面前了啊，斑！”  
这一次斑并没有嘲笑他是多么天真。他只是转动着眼睛，无谓的视线扫过了他和他身边的扉间。  
“如果要我相信你的话，”男人故意用一种漫不经心的语气说着，“那就杀了你的弟弟……或者在这里自杀。如果是这样，我就相信你是认真的。”  
这与其说是要求，不如说是用来激怒对方的手段。  
但是斑太过温柔了，柱间想，即使在这种时候，也仍然给他留下了一条不用兄弟残杀的退路。  
于是他脱去了铠甲，无视扉间和族人们的拦阻，甚至发下了严厉的誓言。  
伤害是相互的，而信任也是同样。  
当你在用性命逼迫我的同时，我就也能用同样的手段来逼出你的真心。  
正因为我们都知道彼此是认真的，正因为我们信任对方更甚于自己，所以我没有办法按照你的希望而杀死你，而这对你也是一样——  
一只手牢牢地握住了柱间持着苦无的手。  
“够了，柱间。”  
斑低声地说。乱发遮住了他的神情，但握住他的手掌却还在微微地颤抖着。  
“我感到你的真心了……”*  
那并不是斑拉住了他。  
相反地，是他终于将男人从那条路上拉了回来。  
“斑大人！！！”  
随着呼声，迟来的年轻宇智波们出现在战场的另一端。千手的忍者不由得戒备起来，但柱间反而露出了微笑。  
他借着扉间的手让自己站了起来，然后拉起了斑。他握紧老友和宿敌的手，和他一起迎向两族的年轻人们。  
“战争已经结束了。就这样去告诉所有的族人们吧：一切的仇恨都已经过去，千手和宇智波之间再也不会有任何战斗了。”

那之后的一切似乎就顺理成章了。  
之前关于结盟的讨论便已开始，现在只需要继续下去就可以了。即使戒备并不可能立刻放下，关于仇恨和战争的记忆也不可能瞬间消失，现在他们终于可以坐下来好好地谈话了。  
柱间第一次来到宇智波族地之时并没有得到很坏的待遇：宇智波的人们对于老对手自然已经相当熟悉，尽管他第一次不是以敌方而是同盟者的身份露面反而令宇智波们有些无从适从——被默默围观了一路的千手族长倒是并没有改变爽朗的微笑，唯独到了会谈的地点却发现本该出席的宇智波斑不知去了哪里，才微微改变了表情。  
“族长大约是……迟到了……”负责迎接千手的客人的年轻忍者有些赧然。但是柱间却相当随意地道：“斑在哪里？我去找他吧。”  
“哎？”  
客人的不按理出牌让年轻忍者愣了一下，但是极其有行动力的千手柱间已经迈出了房门，朝向他感觉到的那股查克拉的方向走去。  
斑正伫立在泉奈的坟墓前。风偶尔拂起他的衣襟，他却一动不动，似乎已经忘记了时间一般。  
然后有一股熟悉的查克拉接近了他。身披白色羽织的某人来到他身边，双手合十，默默祈祷片刻，才开口道：“斑。”  
“柱间。”  
没有费神去问对方怎么来到这里的，斑简短地应了一声之外，也并没有再说什么。两人就像是忘记了仍然等待着他们的会谈一样，谁也没有提出要离开，谁也没有说些什么的打算。  
“泉奈的事情……我很抱歉。”  
最终还是柱间先开了口。  
斑又沉默了一段时间，才道：“我现在也并不确定，这是泉奈所希望看到的未来。”  
柱间心中一沉，下意识伸出手握住了斑：  
“我不敢说我理解泉奈的想法……但是，作为兄弟的话，大概是希望自己的家人能够好好活下去吧？”  
斑不置可否地哼了一声。他将手掌在眼前摊开，早晨明亮的阳光落在他的掌心上。他凝视着阳光的微妙色泽，良久才道：  
“我们这样的人……不能单单为了自己而活。”  
柱间下意识地紧了紧握住斑手腕的力道。就在不久之前，这个人曾经想要为了族人而牺牲自己——无论是基于何种考量也好，那决意曾经如此清晰地传递到他的心里。  
……这是他所不能接受的事。  
“我会拉住你的。”  
斑转过头来看着他。柱间点了点头，重复了一遍：“我会拉住你的。”  
“拉住我做什么啊？”  
“因为不拉住你的话，斑会一个人走到不知道什么地方去……呃。”柱间流下一滴冷汗，“斑你不要瞪我啊。”  
斑危险地笑了笑。  
“千手柱间，你倒是很有胆量嘛……”  
虽然这样说着，他也并没有甩开对方的手。最后还是柱间见势不妙，举起手做了个并无恶意的手势：“这么说来，我们是不是该去开会了……”  
斑一言不发，率先转身迈开了步伐，最后倒是柱间叫着“等等”追了上去。  
在他们身后，在墓园边缘的松柏上，停着一只黑色的枭鸟。

这次、又失败了。  
但是没关系。还有很多的……很多的机会。  
一切才刚刚开始。


	9. 其之九

即使千手一族呈明了已经和宇智波结成同盟、毋庸担心对方还会抱持敌意，火之国的大名也并没有善罢甘休。对于这雄心壮志意图征伐天下的男人而言，千手一族的行动显然是触及了他的逆鳞：宇智波如何处置并不是问题，关键是千手竟然敢违抗他的命令。  
“他想要的是忠诚的看家狗，而不是会自己思考的忍者。”斑半闭着眼睛说着，“就算你们现在把我交出去也晚了。”  
“我们不可能做那种事的。”柱间先否定了后半句话，而扉间只是淡淡地瞥了对面的老对头一眼：“从立场上讲，武家的人本来不可完全信任。我们要做好迎战的准备。”  
“如果他要打的话就来吧。”斑轻描淡写地道，“正好最近闲得发慌。”  
扉间紧皱眉头，意有所指地道：“这么闲不如去帮忙建设居住地。”  
“你指望我用火遁做什么？烧房子吗？”  
眼看自己的弟弟和老友又开始第一百零一次地针锋相对，柱间连忙插入对话之中：“总之，还是再做一次沟通的努力吧。”  
“大哥，你想得太天真了。”扉间抱起手臂，一脸严肃，“武力上的震慑有时也是必要的。”  
“毕竟……”柱间犹豫片刻还是道，“我印象中他更为胸怀仁厚，不至如此……”  
“权力能够改变人。”斑说，他的脸上带着些许厌恶的表情，“当他只不过是一城一地的小领主的时候，他自然谦逊有礼，但现在他已经可以争雄天下……是你给了他力量，柱间。但是他已经忘记这点了。”  
“斑说得对。”扉间带着有些微妙的表情赞成着，“他已经忘记了他是如何依靠我们的。那么我们不妨让他再想起来。”  
于是柱间沉默了下去。即使他一向温和，也并不是毫无底线地天真。  
“我明白了。如果有需要的话，我会出战。”  
斑则摇了摇头，眼中跃动着隐隐的火焰，像是小孩子逢着了久违的游戏：  
“还用不上你。”  
柱间失笑，然后正色道：“那就拜托你了。”  
事实也确实如此。  
火之国的大名错估了他的对手的水准，尽管他一向以忍者为手中棋子，却也从未意识到在普通人和修炼查克拉的忍者之间可能有多大的差距——尤其在他们面对着宇智波一族中首屈一指的强者时。在他们一路进军之时，不断偷袭的忍者已经大大削弱了武士们的志气；而当他们终于快要到达目的地之时，蓝色的巨人从天而降截住了他们的前路。  
站在悬崖上随时等待着增援的千手柱间眺望着这幅情景：飞来的箭矢无力地在查克拉的盔甲上跌落下去，而等到宇智波的忍者们放出火遁，领头的将军已经狼狈地调转了马头。  
而宇智波斑没有追击。他立在须佐能乎里俯视着地上败退的武士们，那姿态像是骄傲又像是怜悯。在短暂的时刻里，柱间很想要站到他的身边——他们还未曾并肩作战过。但眼下并没有这样的需要。  
他笑了一下以掩饰轻微的失落，对身边的人说：  
“准备庆功吧。”

即使一次的胜利并不代表结束了和大名之间长期的商议，毕竟也是切实的胜利。骤然让两族的人坐在一起似乎总有些磕磕绊绊，虽然刻意地安排了座位让两族的人不要隔得太远，绝大部分人仍然只是沉默地对着面前的酒菜，与其说这是在开庆功会不如说像守灵夜。  
这气氛让柱间倒酒的动作都有些僵硬了。斑倒是很随意地那样坐着，裹在手套里的手指握着白陶的浅杯，似笑非笑地看着柱间。  
柱间忽然心里一动，本来放下酒壶的动作转了个方向。  
“请。”  
斑很坦然地举起杯子，就像老朋友之间那样让柱间帮他倒了酒，无视瞬间投过来的各种目光。  
“请。”  
这本来生疏的礼节不知为什么在两人之间却显得很是熟稔的样子，就仿佛他们已经无数次地这样做过了。两族首领之间的推杯换盏似乎让气氛松动了些许，柱间将酒一饮而尽之后索性起身：“来跳舞吧！”  
“大哥——”  
扉间来得及拒绝之前已经被柱间拉着走到屋子中间，素来爽朗的千手族长已经将族中能闹腾的年轻人们挨个点了名，一群千手们吆喝着号子踏着拍子就真的开始跳起来——如果忽略某个被硬拉进来因此一脸黑线的白毛的话，还真有那么点热情洋溢的感觉。宇智波这边的年轻人坐着坐着也坐不住了，最终瞅着族长好像看起来还挺乐在其中的样子，也就一跃而起下场和千手们一起跳了起来，好像在这种事情上也要一争高下似的。  
这样一来就算本来绷着脸的人们也多少和缓下来，至少也能在端起酒的时候礼貌性地向对方点点头。  
柱间回到座位上的时候见到斑仍在原地一动不动，饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“千手的舞蹈倒是相当新颖。”  
“彼此彼此。”柱间打了个哈哈，“下次也来一起跳吧。”  
“我吗？”斑一边说着一边将柱间的杯子斟满，“免了吧。”  
“真的没机会吗？”  
“喝你的酒吧。”斑漫不经心地放下了酒杯。他似乎是个并不能轻易融入这种欢快的气氛的人，即使此刻屋中一片其乐融融，在他的身边似乎也有一道无形的屏障，将他与旁人割裂开来了。  
于是柱间略微往他身边坐了坐。  
“来，喝酒吧。”  
他说着也帮老友斟了酒。两人就这样举一举杯，慢慢喝着酒，这令柱间不由得想起他们正式宣布结盟那一天、在神前所饮的结义酒。朱漆的酒杯里盛着清澈的酒液，映过柱间的眼睛又映过斑的眼睛。柱间想起那一天斑的手指，被朱色的杯子衬得愈发白皙修长，那一瞬间的影像仿佛仍然烧灼在他的眼底一般。  
柱间又饮了一口酒。  
饮下的酒液变成了轻微的欣快感缭绕上来：这长久以来的隔阂和仇恨似乎终于见到了终结——曾经不死不休的人们现在已经可以坐下来欢宴，一度拔刀相争的老友已经坐在他身边，他们终于不再需要隐瞒、不再需要彼此交战，又能携手并肩、朝着同样的未来走去了。  
他们小时候的理想终于映彻了现实。  
斑正喝着酒，感到肩膀骤然一沉，扭头一看便是某人已经倚了过来：“……你醉了吗？”  
“没有。”柱间闭着眼睛说。  
“脸都红了还说没有。”  
“只是太高兴了。”  
于是斑也并不去推开他。屋中的人们正自欢宴，仿佛并没有人注意两位族长此时的姿势一般。  
夜便这样渐渐深了。

在一次败仗之后火之国的大名很快就顺着千手递出的橄榄枝改变了计划——他足够睿智，知道与其强迫强大的忍村站到对立面上不如令他们为己所用。商谈就这样在书信往来之间进行着，而另一方面，村子也开始红红火火地建立了起来。素日里操持兵器的忍者们一下子都重拾了建筑工具跟在工匠的后面帮忙建房，柱间更是因了木遁的便利成为建设一大主力，哪里需要哪里搬。  
相比之下只擅长火遁的斑就轻松许多，除了每日里领了小队在四周巡查——新的村落还没有建起各种用以护卫的结界——之外就没什么事情了；他对建房子不感兴趣因而也很少去新村那边，偶尔有事需要商议才去找柱间。  
自然他这一去，路上少不了被人小心翼翼地围观——毕竟也不是所有的千手族人都上过战场。偶尔听到有人在低声议论着：  
“那就是宇智波斑？”  
“……和柱间大人一样厉害的那个？”  
对于这种评论斑并不觉得十分糟糕，族长的一大作用就是震慑敌人。他在和柱间谈起这件事情的时候还小小地嘲笑了对方：“你看，你的族人可认为我们是差不多厉害的。”  
“确实如此。”柱间真心实意地说。他倒是觉得如果刨除木遁查克拉的特殊性的话，斑确实和他平分秋色。  
“哼……”斑微微挑了挑眉，显然并不赞成对方的说法。  
“斑，不要让大家去畏惧你啊。”柱间带点无奈地笑着，“我们两族应该增进理解，而不是戒备……”  
斑挑挑眉，在对方开始长篇大论之前打断了柱间的啰嗦：“房子盖得怎么样了？”  
“盖房子比想象得要慢啊。”柱间虽这样说着，仍掩盖不住喜悦的心情，“但是在冬天来临前一定能建好的。新年的时候我们就可以在新的村子里庆祝了。”  
“还有像之前一样混进来的别的忍族的忍者吗？”  
“已经让扉间检查过了所有的工匠，也拜托了宇智波的族人帮忙检查幻术，现在应该是没有了。”柱间回答着，又问道，“巡逻那边呢？”  
“没什么大事。”斑不以为意地道，“大概只是想要探听我们的动向吧。”  
柱间点了点头。千手和宇智波的结盟肯定引来了许多关注，这关注可能是善意，也同样可能是恶意——然而现在便预设立场就为时过早了。他按下那些关于可能的同盟者的考量，将话题转向了另一个方向：  
“今天特地请你过来，是因为收到了火之国大名的邀请。”  
他说着便将桌案上的文书递给了斑。斑接过来，匆匆扫过其中内容脸色已经大变。  
“要你独自前去都城？”  
“总得将话说开。一径对立下去也并非长久之策……”  
“这是陷阱。”斑握着纸张的手指用力，似乎只是勉强按捺着没有将它当场撕破，“如果留在这里，大名对我们一筹莫展，但让你一个人孤军深入——”  
柱间打个哈哈：“也没有到一个人的程度——毕竟，我们必须让大名知道我们在期待什么、想做什么……”  
“一国……一村吗。”  
“嗯。”柱间肯定地点了点头，脸上因老友还记得他所说过的这句话而露出了几近闪亮的笑容，“就像我和你说过的那样，抛弃忍族之间的隔阂，结成互助守望的同盟来守护这片土地上的人们，不仅仅是千手和宇智波，也希望更多的忍者们能够来到这里，这样就可以让合适的人去做合适的事情，不用再看到孩子们流血和牺牲，可以——”  
他说到一半忽然自觉起来，急忙打住了。  
“抱歉，我好像一说起来就过分兴奋……”  
斑哼了一声，瞥着他的表情就像在说“我就知道你一说起这个就没完没了”，顺手将文书重新掷回案上：  
“我和你去。”  
柱间呆了一下，似乎没想到斑会说出这样的话来。但他的老友显然是认真的：“我们两个联手的话，没有逃不出的绝境。”  
“但如果这真的是一个陷阱的话，那么你更应该留在这里。”柱间笑了笑，“假若真有什么万一，至少你能够将这一切继续下去。”  
斑眯起了眼睛，冰冷的查克拉从他身周辐射出来。  
“你不要太自以为是，柱间。如果你想要达成什么，就自己去完成它。我没有义务去做你想要我做的事情。”  
柱间抬起眉，显然并没有因这突如其来的怒气而感到惊讶，反而满怀欣慰地道：“斑，原来你这么担心我啊。”  
斑瞪了他一眼。  
“没关系的。”柱间伸手握住他的手，“难道你不相信我吗？”  
斑沉默了片刻，正想说什么的时候，忽然听到屋外有些什么细微的动静。他立刻返身走到门边。  
视线所及之处并无他物，唯有一只黑色的鸟朝向远处飞去。  
“是鸟吗？”同样走过来的柱间问着。  
“大概是吧。”斑将视线从飞鸟身上收了回来，“——所以，你决定要去了。”  
“是的。离开的时候，村子的事情就拜托你和扉间了。”  
柱间说着，还做了个“拜托”的手势。  
斑的脸上掠过些许复杂的神情，仍是郑重地点了点头。

在选定随行者的时候稍稍费了一些工夫：既要有一定的实力，又不可能将顶尖战力全部带离族地；而且既然两族已经结盟，完全没有一个宇智波在队伍里好似也是对同盟的不信任。最终两边讨论的结果便是千手与宇智波各占一半、以年轻人为主构成了护卫队，而宇智波这边还派出了家老权作为自己一方的代表。  
等到临行的那一日送行的场面甚为盛大——毕竟此去意义非同寻常。柱间一个个寒暄下来，到了斑这里的时候男人只是抱着手臂，简单说了句“路上小心”就算完事了。  
“一定会带回好消息的。”柱间道。  
斑深深看了他一眼，然后便去和家老权作说话了。  
于是他们便上路了。  
忍者的脚程自然是很快的，一路行到傍晚的时候已经离村子有相当的距离了。这时节并不能指望方便的旅馆——大部分村落因为长年的战乱、饥荒和疫病几近赤贫，只有少数城下町和温泉街还维持着勉强的营生。因此柱间也只是估量了一下他们的行程和附近适宜扎营的地形之后便招呼了一声：“大家辛苦了，今天就在这里过夜吧。”  
这对于年轻忍者们自然是熟悉不过。众人甚至都不需要指点分工，很快便支起了营帐、升起了篝火——虽然为了方便之故，还是靠兵粮丸来充饥的。  
“哎呀哎呀，这把老骨头还真是很久没有这般劳动过了。”权作坐在柱间身边，虽然带着些抱怨的意思，但脸上还是带着笑容。  
“这次辛苦您了。”柱间道，“有您随行的话，想来宇智波的人们会感到安心不少，我这边也同样如此。”  
权作摸出烟杆慢慢填起烟草，看着年轻的忍者们坐在篝火边偶尔交换着言语的样子，感叹道：“放在以前，还真是不敢想象这样的事情啊。千手和宇智波的人竟然能这样坐在一起。要是连这样的事情都做得到的话，大概天下太平也是触手可及的了吧。”  
“借您吉言。”  
权作嗤嗤地笑着，烧着了烟草，心满意足地吸上一口：“时代要变啰。说起来老夫也算是有幸，能看到这一切的开端啊。你也好，斑那家伙也好——都是了不起的家伙啊。”  
“如您所言。”柱间脸上的笑容不自觉地加深了，“如果不是斑最后肯让步的话，想来两族的同盟也不会这么顺利。”  
“最后吗……”权助若有所思地重复了一遍，沉吟着像是想要说什么。柱间正耐心地等待着，忽然一阵狂风平地席卷而来，竟将那摊篝火吹灭了。  
“敌袭——！”  
在外围放哨的忍者刚喊出半声就忽然像被掐灭了声音一般消失在黑暗里。柱间毫不犹豫，迅速结印，木遁的防护在他们一行人周围升了起来，恰好迎上第一波破空而下的箭雨。  
宇智波们毫不吝啬地放出了豪火球术，短暂地照亮了来袭的敌人们。那密密麻麻的数量却远非这支细小的部队所能匹敌的。  
“是羽衣一族……”权作低声说着，拔出了长刀，“有叛徒。”  
而柱间则冷静地估量着形势。敌人的数量过分地多了，让人怀疑对方是否竟是倾全族的精锐来伏击他们。这样的人数，明显有备而来的组织，大概也只有他们的行程经由某种渠道泄露了这一可能。  
“先撤退！”柱间低声说，再度结印发出大量木遁。然而这一次对手所使用的却并不是简单的苦无和手里剑，而是大量的起爆符。  
敌人想要的是他的命。  
猛然认识到了这一点，柱间一面放出更多的木遁来护住同行的人，一面破开了刻着飞雷神术式的木符以通知扉间这里发生了状况。下一步就是想办法带着身边的人一起逃离——  
下一刻，一阵痛楚穿过了他后背盔甲的接缝处。  
“你小子！”  
权作大吼一声，一刀劈了下去。那本来是他们同行中的一人倒了下去，手中还握着缠绕着复杂咒文的苦无。  
而这时柱间单膝跪在了地上。那本来丰沛的查克拉就像是被什么所隔绝起来——它们并没有散逸，却已经不再受他的意识控制。木遁的屏障已经被起爆符炸得七零八落，而一眼看不清数目的羽衣一族的忍者已经从爆炸的烟尘里攻击了过来。  
“保护柱间大人！”  
不知是谁喊了一声。刀剑碰撞的声音瞬间撕裂了夜晚森林的寂静。柱间咬牙站起来，拔出太刀，迎向了攻来的忍者。  
后援会来的。  
只需要再坚持一下。

此时，未建成的村落中，熊熊燃烧的火光已经映彻了半边天空。斑提着镰刀一脚将导致这场骚乱的罪魁祸首踢倒在地，凌厉的目光如具实质则早已将这个人刺穿了：  
“与兵卫，我真是看错了你。居然将我们的机密卖给羽衣一族——”  
“我们？”倒在地上的男人似乎已经知道今天无法幸免，大声嘲笑起来，“看看吧，小族长，你现在已经能和杀死泉奈的凶手称兄道弟了！你不是痛恨结盟吗？带着族人远走的志气呢？你把我们宇智波变成了什么样子！”  
斑冷冷地睨视着他。  
“不知所谓。我做的决定，没有让一个叛徒评断的余地。”  
话音未落，他已经一刀斩了下去——对于这种眷恋着权势而不惜引来外族的叛徒，他一句话也不想多说。  
然而血泊里的男人发出了微弱的笑声。  
“来、不及了……”  
本来已经转过身的斑下意识地停住了脚步。  
“……已经……杀了……千手柱间。千手……宇智波……必然……憎恨……”  
那话语带着浓厚的憎恨，仿佛要从污泥里伸出手来抓住斑的脚步，让他也往深不见底的沼泽里陷下去。  
“你……将……一事无成……宇智波斑……永、永远……”  
斑嗤之以鼻，不再理会这失败者，迈开步子朝向救火的人们赶过去。然而此时身披盔甲的扉间竟突然出现在了他的面前。  
“宇智波斑，大哥他们遇袭了！”  
斑握住镰刀的手一紧：“能赶过去吗？”  
此时已经没有犹豫和解释的空隙。扉间伸手抓住了他。  
“要走了！”  
空间的撕裂只在刹那之间。等斑的脚重新踏上实在的土地的时候，他就听到兵器和呼喊的声音从黑暗的树林彼端传来。  
“能找到柱间吗？”  
他问扉间。  
而扉间已经最大限度地开放了感知的查克拉：“……不行，感知不到，没有木遁的气息……啊，右前五百米那边有个人受了重伤，是宇智波的族人。”  
斑皱紧眉头，握紧镰刀朝向那个方向直奔而去。如果感觉不到木遁的话，那么也许柱间被什么空间忍术隔离了起来，或者是因为什么缘故被封印了查克拉——他强迫自己不去想最后一种可能，挥动镰刀在来袭的忍者之中杀出一条路来，冲向了扉间所指明的地点。

权作背靠着树木，用撕下来的布条将因浸透了鲜血而变得过分滑腻的短刀系在了手上。谁都能看出这老人已经是强弩之末了，但在他身前所堆积的尸体却令袭来的忍者们也感到短暂的畏惧。他们有志一同地举着兵刃，在距离权作三米左右的距离处停了下来。  
大概还能支持几个忍术呢——权作暗暗地在心里计算着。兵刃和呼喊的声音都变得稀疏了，这说明战斗已经到了尾声，而他们这一方显然并不占据优势。  
“就算死在这里也是没办法的事啰！”  
他低声地道，甚至还带了点笑容。活了这么久已经充分地赚回了本钱，而且作为忍者，比起死在床榻上果然还是应该死在战场上——  
而就在那一刻，巨大的火球漂白了他的视野。那个熟悉的声音似乎也要迟一刻才落进他的耳中：“权作！”  
权作闭上单眼又睁开，看见了挡在自己身前的斑所背负的族徽。下一刻，紧跟而来的扉间已经将查克拉分了过来：  
“请您再坚持一下！”  
斑已经将怒火化作狂暴的招数投向了敌人。来袭的忍者仿佛转瞬间就被怒涛一般的火遁吞噬了。  
“权作大人，我的兄长呢？”  
在战斗的间隙之间，扉间低声问道。  
“……被老夫……藏在了……安全的地方……”之前绷着的劲儿一旦松了下来，权作也感到了一阵吃力，“……敌人……似乎能……封印他的查克拉……”  
“在哪里？我们要尽快飞雷神回去！”扉间说，注意到越来越多的忍者已经朝向这里靠拢。  
权作的眼睛再度闭上了。下一刻空间短暂地扭曲了，昏迷的柱间仿佛从无所有之处落到了旁边的地上。  
“我将他打晕了。”权作的声音都轻快了些，“这个时候……我们可不能失去千手的族长啊……”  
扉间深深叹了口气。他伸手抓住了兄长的手臂，又对权作说了声“请您忍耐一下”之后才大声地叫了斑的名字。  
此时并不是恋战之刻。  
宇智波的族长纵身后跃，豪火灭却将所有的追击者都阻拦在后——而在那短暂的一刻，飞雷神再度发动了。  
黑色的枭鸟用血红的眼睛俯视着这战场的残余。在这一刻没人能确定谁是赢家，是付出了更多死亡的人吗？还是未能达成目标的人呢？  
它朝向猫爪般的新月张开了翅膀，乘着卷起灰烬的风飞进了深暗的夜空。

柱间醒来的时候感到了异样的沉重。那就好像四肢都被系上了沉重的铅块，每一块肌肉都酸痛不止，更别提被权作一记手刀重重敲过的颈后。他太习惯于时刻以充沛的查克拉进行自愈，这样从伤痛和疲惫中转醒像是很久之前的事情了。  
“大哥，你醒来了。”  
他朝向熟悉的声音转动视线，看见坐在榻边的扉间。  
“和我一起的人呢？”  
“家老权作受了重伤，还在救治。其他的人……来不及救回了。”  
柱间深深地叹了口气。  
“多亏了权作先生，是他把逞强的我藏进他的时空间里去的。但是，如果让我继续战斗的话——”  
“没有查克拉的大哥还要卷入那样程度的战斗，就委实太过无谋了。”扉间严厉地打断了柱间的反省。因为你不够谨慎所以才会被人从背后得手——柱间从弟弟的表情中读出了隐而不发的责备。他垂下眼帘：  
“我会牢记这一次的教训。”  
扉间深深呼了一口气才开始继续汇报：“宇智波与兵卫和羽衣一族联手，出卖了大哥的行程。在袭击大哥的同时，建设中的村子也遭遇了袭击——不过只有房子被烧毁了，除了几个伤者之外没有其他的损失。对这些事情没有做好预期，确实是我的失察。不过，羽衣一族竟然持有那种程度的封印术……”  
“解不开吗？”柱间确认道。  
“还在研究。”  
扉间无奈地承认。  
留在柱间背后的伤口并不深也并不严重。然而其上所附的奇怪咒术却将人体内的查克拉强制处于停滞状态——这到底是什么类型的咒术，就连千手和宇智波家的精英也毫无头绪。  
柱间尝试调动了一下查克拉，再度失败之后忽然意识到了一个事实。  
虽然他并不指望斑会出现在探望的行列中，但自从醒来之后、扉间一句关于斑的话也没有提到就有些异样了。他从榻上坐起来，直视着扉间：  
“斑去哪儿了？”  
扉间微妙地躲闪了一下他的视线。于是柱间就明白了：  
“别告诉我他是一个人去的。”  
“族里的大部分精锐都去了。千手的和宇智波的。”扉间不得不坦白，“大家都很气愤，而这是一个好时机——”  
“好时机？”柱间喃喃地道。  
“大哥，我说过多少次了，你不要这样天真下去！”扉间一着急便激动起来，“羽衣和我们两族都有仇怨，而且这一次的行动已经无疑踩到了我们的底线。也许你曾经想过和他们和解，但这在他们做出这种行动之后已经变成不可能之事了。所有的人都在看着我们！如果我们不能让羽衣付出代价的话，那么我们的村子也将成为镜花水月！”  
“我没有反对这样的行动。”柱间举起了手示意扉间不要如此激动，他的眼睛中一片清明，“为了村子究竟应该采取何种行动，我心中有数。但他们毕竟还持有那样的封印术，现在就贸然进攻的话……”  
“宇智波斑有须佐能乎。他不会畏惧这样的封印术。”扉间说，“这是我们考量之后才采取的行动。”

柱间所担心的事情并未发生。那场小型的战争并未持续很久：宇智波和千手的结盟所占据的优势是压倒性的。在羽衣未能成功杀掉千手柱间的那一刻，他们的败局就几乎已经是决定之事了。  
斑一路带人冲杀进去，杀得太过酣畅淋漓以至于大腿侧面挨了并不严重的一刀。等到他们杀进羽衣的主宅之时，女子和孩童皆已自刃或被人一刀刺死，这等惨痛景象就连见惯战场的忍者们也不由得感到战栗。  
“羽衣的族长是疯了吗？”  
有人小声地说出了所有人心里都在想的话。  
“找到他。”斑简短地下达了命令。  
然而羽衣的族长并没有躲避。他一身入殓的白衣端坐在神龛之前，膝前太刀上沾满无辜族人的血迹。宇智波斑走进来的时候他死死盯住了这宿敌，眼神中带着浓得化不开的怨毒之色。  
“宇智波斑……”他叫着这名字，犹如能将这些音节咬噬磨碎一般，“你们触犯了禁忌。”  
斑冷淡而傲然地望着他。他从来不听手下败将的言语——那些无能为力的诅咒不过是软弱的证明。他拔出腰间太刀：  
“你想借我的手来一个痛快吗？”  
羽衣的族长狂笑起来。  
“阿修罗的后裔和因陀罗的后裔必将亘古争斗！凡是违背神明的意旨的人，都将众叛亲离、流离失所、永无宁日——宇智波斑，千手柱间，我会在地狱里看着你们两个的下场！！！”  
下一刻他口角流出一股黑血，圆睁的双眼似乎还在吐着诅咒的猛毒一般。然而斑只是毫无兴趣地扭过了头。  
“收拾战场吧。”  
他转身离开，将后续的事宜交给了宇智波和千手的族人们。阴云从四面聚集起来，似乎要将这所有的死亡和血迹遮盖住。斑拄着扇子向天空远处望去，看见无数的乌鸦盘旋在阴暗的天空下。他微微眯起了眼睛。  
“斑！”  
熟悉的声音由远及近。他刚觉得这大约是不可能的事情，便看见披着那件眼熟羽织的柱间穿越忙乱的忍者跑近了。  
“斑，你应该至少等等我……唉！你受伤了。”  
“这伤有什么大不了的。”斑说，一瘸一拐地向对方走去，“你的伤全好了？”  
“找了精通封印术的朋友过来，总算是解除了咒术。”柱间看着他的脚，紧紧皱起了眉头，“斑，你流了很多血。”  
“自己会好的——”  
他这句话还没说完，就已经被柱间整个横抱了起来：“我带你回营地。”  
斑一手刀敲在对方头上：“我自己能走！”  
——但显然柱间比他更为固执一点。  
那一天不少宇智波和千手的忍者都见识到了此生无缘再见第二次的奇景：千手族长横抱着宇智波的族长在众目睽睽之下进了帐篷。当然，比起某种不纯洁的联想，忍者们更多地感喟的是千手的族长竟敢于对“那个”宇智波做出这一行为之事。  
这大概比将手放在老虎嘴里更为可怖——千手柱间，果然是深不可测的男人。  
最终柱间还是将斑按在榻上，解开他的甲胄，用治愈的忍术替他疗伤。那本来温和的查克拉在那一刻却比火焰更为炽热。斑从上方注视着柱间的面孔，那因战斗而流淌的炽热就像被这治愈的忍术火上加油了一般。  
“柱间。”  
他低声念着对方的名字，趁着男人惊愕地抬起头的一瞬拉住了对方的领口，然后将自己的唇覆了上去。  
令人血脉贲发的激战还未能从血液的循环中脱离，而一种欲望又很容易演变成另一种，就像痛楚本身也可以助长欢娱。到了后来谁是点火的那个已经分不清楚，他们都在竭尽一切地试探对方的官能底端，似乎这是他们唯一可以接近、可以确认彼此的方式。  
相比拥抱而言，言语是多么空虚无力。它没有办法描摹出欲望、渴求、不肯失去的担忧、被悲伤所刺伤的痛楚、曾经想要投入死亡那一瞬的决然。  
唯有气息、亲吻、进入、交付。  
一个活人才能对活人所做的事情。  
这就是证明。证明我依然活着，你也依然活着。  
可心呢。  
就算将两颗心跃动的频率调谐成一道，那我心里所想的一切就能坦诚地流到你心里了吗？  
“如果你也不在了的话，我就不知道要去保护什么了。”  
柱间听到这句话的时候，低下头，无比温柔地亲吻了斑。  
“我一直都在这里。哪里也不去。”

那天他竟在柱间身边睡着了，连梦也没有做一个。

等到羽衣一族的事情尘埃落定、被烧毁了一小半的村子中又开始响起了斧凿的声音之后，柱间再度启程去了火之国的都城：这一次宇智波斑坚持随行——这部分是因为宇智波家已经没有更为合适的人选作为代表，部分是因为之前发生的事情多少让人担心。  
所幸一路上平安无事，他们不过三日便已到达火之国的都城：那都城便算在这个时代也可称得上繁华，天守阁高耸入云，外面还有两三重的城塞围绕。柱间和斑入了城之后，不久便等来了大名宣布召见的命令。  
在柱间看来，火之国的大名看起来像是忽然老了许多。他端坐在那里，被重重织入金线的锦缎围绕着，却显得腰背佝偻，须发花白。这是很难令人相信的——离他们攻下炎之国都城的时候才过去了多久呢？然而大名却仿佛无此自觉。他的目光在两人面上游移过去，却又像并未看见他们。  
“风之国和雷之国也已经一统了他们的领地。看来征战天下将成为不可为之事了……”  
斑皱起眉头。  
“百姓期望的是和平。”柱间道，“他们不需要战乱，不需要成天担惊受怕。绝大多数人的心愿，只是回到自己的土地上去而已。”  
“是这样啊。”大名叹道。  
“是的。每次我路过那些被荒废的土地都不由得感到痛心。想来您也是一样的罢。”  
“那么，你们会为老夫保护这一片土地和其上的百姓吗？”  
柱间没有直接回答，只是躬身为礼。

他们离开城中的时候天气正好。斑走在前面，风卷起他黑袍的下摆，竟像是一只随时便要振翅而去的鸟。这印象让柱间心头一紧，但察觉到柱间视线的男人已经回过头来：  
“这便是定了下来？”  
“嗯。大概很快便会有正式的任命下来。”  
斑点了点头。他脸上的表情几可称为温柔了。  
“这很好。”  
他们穿过大手门，朝着城下町中的住处走去。柱间注意到斑的神态很是放松。  
“喜欢这里吗？”  
“这里就像完全没有经历过战争一样。”斑示意着街道中熙来攘往的人群，“这些人也许一辈子都没有见到过鲜血吧。”  
柱间不由得想起之前那一日早晨、从另一座城池送出的，盛装着头颅的白木盒子。  
“谁知道呢。也许这城塞的每一块石头都见过血。”  
斑看向柱间。那一刻他也许看出了柱间的些许犹豫，却并没有直接询问缘由。他问着，漫不经心一般：  
“柱间，你认为，会有完全停止争斗的一天吗？”  
那一刻，千手柱间和宇智波斑都没有意识到，这句问话将会把他们引向迥异的歧途。注视着平和的街市景观，柱间只是一如既往地、抱持着他不曾更变的乐观，道：  
“啊啊，那一定会到来的。”


	10. 其之十

在度过一个漫长的冬季和春天之后，直角悬崖下的村落已经建好了。火之国的大名送来了正式的文书，委任新的忍村成为火之国唯一的忍村。这在整片大陆之上，还是未有听闻之事。这村子被命名为木叶之里，而其首领——作为保护着火之国的忍者的首领——被称呼为火影。

第一任火影乃是千手柱间。

很多年后往事都已经磨灭而不复被人记忆：忍者们惯于隐身黑暗之中，并不会将自己的历史编纂成册，这似乎是经过战国时代之人的一种习惯，那些经历了太多厮杀和丧乱的老人们在提到过往之时总是闭口不言，仿佛话语只会扭曲往事，对他人的评论不过是对逝者的亵渎。或许这正是他们的一种智慧：比起让历史成为权术家手中的武器，不如让往事皆尽沉入忘川之中。  
不去言说是好的。毕竟一件事情总有千种是非曲直的面相，取决于观者的立场和视野——那时候每一个千手的忍者都像他们的首领那样放下了过往的仇恨吗？那时候每一个宇智波的忍者都自愿服膺于往昔宿敌的领导吗？他们是否担忧过和平会磨损忍者的价值，又或许血与火的战争已经让他们感到了发自内心的厌倦？他们究竟是已经惯于听从领导者的所有命令，还是在那表面下隐藏着自己的好恶呢？  
这一切没有人知道。  
留下的只有影岩上的雕塑，在时光中沉默无言地俯视着昔年的村落。

柱间带着远方的手信来到宇智波宅的时候已是傍晚——当上火影之后少有地、在结束了一天的会议和公务之后天还没有完全黑下去。斜下的夕阳在街道上镀上了一层橙红色的光影，恍然之间整条街都像是沐浴在燃烧的焰光之中。那是一种微妙难言的错觉，就仿佛他走进的并不是往日的木叶，而是空有其表、内里却实际不同的另一重世界。  
但好在他很快找到了斑。  
斑一个人坐在屋里，若有所思地看着手中的卷轴，似乎全部精力都被上面佶屈聱牙的字符所吸引去了。在柱间走进庭院的时候他便头也不抬地道：  
“我以为你已经忙得没有空过来拜访了。”  
“实在抱歉。”柱间双手合十做了个道歉的姿势，“完全没想到会忙成这样——希望今年过去就会好了。喏，这是从砂之国带回来的特产。”  
“什么东西？”斑皱起眉头，一脸不信任的样子。  
“某种枣子。据说很适合下酒。”  
斑挑了挑眉，抱怨着“没见过这么狡猾、来喝酒自己也不带上些的客人”，但最终两人还是坐在廊下喝酒了。  
森林里的夜晚总来得更早些，即使浅蓝的天上仍浮着火红的云，院子的光也渐渐黯淡下去，于是身边之人细微的表情都模糊进暗蓝的天光里。然则斑是不太喜欢电灯的——尽管这比往昔便利许多，但他似乎厌恶那恒定而毫无变化的光亮，又或许那对于宇智波敏感的眼睛来说太过刺目。但新的一切总是和往昔不同，即使庭院留有几分旧日的景观，那也不再是他们往昔和家人共度朝暮的场所了。  
于是柱间帮斑倒了些酒：“这里还住得习惯吗？”  
“隔着一条河，能有什么差别？”斑说着，拈起一枚枣子来吃。那枣子似乎是晒干又腌制过的，褐色的外皮上能看到凝固的糖粒，咬起来的口感近似凝固的蜂蜜。斑显然相当中意这种甜味，仿佛身体周边的气氛都柔和下来。  
“说得也是。”柱间说，不由得有些高兴，“那就好那就好。”  
“听说你前一阵去探望权作了。”  
“啊，权作先生身体能康复真是太好了。”  
“总算是捡回来一条命。”  
斑淡淡地说。那一次老人受的伤令他一脚踏入死国，若不是千手家的医疗忍者也许这条命便救不回来了。所幸那一次叛乱虽然因宇智波而起，但托赖权作的奋不顾身和斑的活跃，反而令两族的关系更为接近——一起战斗这件事情总是最容易促进忍者间的互相信任的。  
“现在总能让受过伤的忍者们有更好一点的待遇……”柱间说着，“医院已经盖好了，所有的医疗忍者都会到那边去轮流值班，而且以后要成立忍者的小队，将医疗忍者平均分配到每次行动中……”  
“我可不用。”斑又拈了枣子来吃。  
“你好像对医疗忍者有很深的偏见啊，斑。上次也是，受了伤之后都不知道包扎一下……”柱间很是头疼地道。  
斑嗤了一声：“你不是帮我治好了吗？  
但是我却不能一直在你身边。  
这句话几乎到了柱间的嘴边，最终却沉默下去了。斑显然已经从他的表情中读出了这句话。  
“也是，火影自然不可能和我一起行动……你认为我在意这种事情吗？”  
柱间久久地沉默着。那一天他曾经在直角悬崖上说过的话如同一道无形的墙壁横亘在他们之间，似乎阻断了所有言语的可能。但是斑却依然紧逼过来，眼神锋锐而直接：  
“你认为我是这样气量狭小的男人吗？”  
“不是这样的。”柱间立刻反驳道，“我只是——”  
“你只是对我说了不能实现的事情？在扉间提醒你的那一刻你就应该知道最后的结局，但是柱间，你要警惕，那些今天在你身边的人也许有一天就会背离你。人永远是软弱的、摇摆不定的；”斑放松了姿势，他转向渐渐笼进黑暗里的院子，“他们看不到可能的危险而沉溺于眼下的安乐，那个指出危险的人反而会被群起而攻之……”  
下一刻他的膝上多了一点力道。柱间将手放在他的膝头——一个克制着自己不去过分亲密的姿势。  
“斑……”  
他念出老友的名字，犹如一道虔诚的祈祷。  
“这一次你可以相信我们。”  
斑注视着他的神情异样地显得遥远。那很奇怪：明明男人就坐在柱间触手可及的位置上。  
“我从来都是相信你的。”斑极其平静地道，就好像他确实看见了被柱间遗忘在黑暗中的某样东西，“但是——你也有看不到的东西，柱间。”  
这不是第一次了。  
无论是年少在河边的时候，后来在高天原的小屋之中，在谈判的地方又或者之前在和斑的战斗中——每一次在他觉得他已经抓住了斑的时候，男人就会脱离他的凝视远遁而去，形成一个新的、柱间所不了解的形象，就仿佛他从来不曾理解过斑一般。  
然而在他们所走过的这许多的年岁里，柱间都是紧紧地抓着他们最初的梦想向前走去的。他坚信着他们只是短暂地走上了岔路、却最终必将殊途同归，因为在斑那坚不可摧的自我武装之内，存在的是一颗并不曾被时间和逆境所磨折的、温柔的心。  
这种信心自始至终从未动摇过。  
唯独，他总是没有足够的、可用以挽留斑的筹码。  
“你不能这样。”  
柱间低下头，声音嘶哑。   
“你不能总是这样……自己一个人决定，然后丢下我。”  
斑的表情变了些。他伸出手覆盖在柱间的手上。  
“我没有离开的意思……喂，柱间。”  
男人反手抓住了他的手。常年裹在手套里的手显得极其苍白，但却有力而温暖。下一刻对方凑了过来，漆黑的眼中隐然流转着一点血红的光。他极近地凝视着柱间，然后轻轻触了触他的脸颊。  
“……这不像你。”  
柱间伸出手，紧紧地抱住了斑，就仿佛身体上的密切无间能成为对于未来的某种预示。  
“是我的错。”他承认着，“我太着急想要留住你……但这对于你可能只是一个负担。……答应我，如果你发现我做错了什么，一定要告诉我。”  
“那不是你的错。”  
斑短暂地说。他同样伸手拥住了柱间，甚至并不比柱间的力道更轻一些。下一刻，柱间拉开了距离，然后亲吻了斑。  
那是无声的请求、挽留和誓言——他所拙劣于用语言所表达出来的一切。他们都被这世界塑造得太过强硬而无法轻易地将包裹在重重盔甲下的心袒露出来，于是身体之间的事情反而变得简单而直接，就好像这样便能填补言语所不及的空隙。  
斑的吻里带着枣子的甜味。那双漆黑的眼睛极近地凝视着他，然后在柱间离开了些许、微微喘息的时候再一次将他拉近了。

夏日的夜晚亦有些凉意。  
被推着倒卧下去的那一刻赤裸的肌肤因接触了沁凉的地板而起了细微的战栗。他打了个轻微的冷战，而全部的注意力却并不能因此从斑身上离开些许。月光落在斑赤裸的身体上，令那苍白的身体闪烁着一种隐秘的光芒，像是随时要从他指间流走的一段河水。但是斑现在却握着他的手，肢体相交的部分传来谵妄般的高热——而男人正用缓慢到近乎折磨的速度将他的欲望吞没下去。  
他的老友总是坦诚于自己的欲望，丝毫不遮掩情欲所致的潮红和沉溺的神情。而这种姿势是斑所喜欢的、可令他全盘掌握主控权的姿势，柱间意识到自己的急躁落在男人的眼里，也成了愉悦的要素。  
然而这是多么可贵啊。  
柱间忍住那种翻身而起将对方压在地上大肆征伐的冲动，而经受着斑所给予他的这一切。那缓慢的交合和过往征伐一般的情事都不同，而带上了某种微醉的醺然，快感一旦延长了就像是一池温水将两个人浮举起来。月光和树影落下来，像是柔软的水草那样缠住了他们。  
“斑。”  
柱间反复地呼唤着对方，就好像这样便能将男人固定在他所熟悉的形态、他们梦想过的这个未来里，再无隔阂，亦再无分离。而斑只是喘息着，更紧地、将体重压在他的手上。  
“……柱间。”  
最终斑低声地叫了他。

在一切结束之后他们并肩躺在原处，只扯过柱间的羽织胡乱搭在身上。  
木叶的夜晚寂静极了，环绕着村落的森林将一切可能的喧闹都遥遥地挡在外面，除了偶尔一两声夜枭的鸣叫之外再无丝毫响动。柱间有一下没一下地抚弄着斑的头发，而斑半闭着眼睛，像是将要睡着。  
短暂的瞬间里，柱间希望着这一刻能尽可能长地延续下去。这对于他和斑是极稀少的一刻——就算在他最为狂野的梦里，也并不曾奢望拥有这一刻的平静。  
尽管他对于斑的感情早已经超越友人的范围，却也从未指望将这种感情化为某种切实可感的朝暮：斑是肆意燃烧的烈火，是不会屈从于任何人的猛禽，他难以想象男人会以某种亲密而日常的姿态留在自己身边。那似乎便不像斑了。  
然而只要去了解斑，去贴近他的心灵，去试图想象他经历过的痛苦并做出的和解的努力，柱间就想要去用尽一切去拥抱他、保护他，就像珍惜着一枚北方国度漂洋过海而来的硝子：晶莹剔透，又如此易碎——即使男人和他同样强大而坚忍，柱间也这样想着。  
但如果对斑说出这样的话，男人一定会嗤之以鼻。毕竟这是他们一起建立的国家，他们一起守护的现实。我怎么可能需要你的保护——斑一定会这样抱怨着，但却轻轻翘起嘴角吧。  
柱间想到这里，转过了身，低声地问着：  
“斑……你觉得，这是我们梦想过的国度了吗？”  
他等了许久也没有得到回应。仔细去听的话，才发现斑闭着眼睛，呼吸缓慢悠长，已是沉入了梦中。  
于是柱间将男人向自己肩头上揽了揽。紧贴的肌肤传来令人安心的温度，他不由得也闭上眼睛，聆听着极其切近的另一道心跳，慢慢地也睡了过去。

连年的歉收之后，那一年的秋日终于迎来了丰收之时。木叶之森外的村人们忙碌于收割，却苦于劳力短缺，一番商议之后竟派了人向木叶请求帮助。  
这在忍者的历史上算是头一桩，柱间倒是相当愉快地给出了许可。  
“即使不习惯做田里的活儿，也总有帮得上忙的地方。再说，我们的粮食也要到四周采买不是吗？”  
斑听到这件事之后倒是没有嘲笑，只说着“不愧是柱间做的事情”，派了宇智波的年轻人一同去帮忙。柱间很是高兴，逮了个空扯了斑一起去偷闲，还不忘美其名曰“视察工作”。四周村民们见到他们远远便行礼，恭恭敬敬地称呼柱间为“火影大人”，也不忘偷偷去看斑的模样。  
“……那一定是厉害的大忍者吧。”有人就在人群里小声议论着。  
斑感到兴味似的挑挑眉，柱间则露出灿烂的笑容：“斑是和我一样厉害的忍者啊。”  
“你再胡说，都被忍者大人们听见了！”于是就有人去埋怨那个人，也有年轻的姑娘看着火影大人和他的同伴，极小声地交头接耳，然后发出了银铃一般的笑声。  
柱间和斑回去的时候是抱着一堆蔬果的——更准确一点说，是柱间抱着一堆蔬果，边走边兴奋地对斑说：“今年收成多，除了储存下来的口粮，多余的还可用来酿酒，明年就能酿出新酒来了——”  
斑点了点头，顺手从柱间怀里拿了一只苹果，咬了一口——那仍然是酸涩多于甜味，却是长久荒废的土地上所结出的难得的果实：“不错。”  
“若是能一直这样下去就好了。”柱间说，声音比平时还要轻快许多。  
但是斑是不吝于泼他冷水的。  
“你不会以为这就是和平了吧？”  
柱间沉默了。即使是他也必须承认一切远远并未完全进入到和平的状态中去。国和国之间仍然涌动着不安的暗流，也许很快就会有新的战争兴起，也许明天他们就要奔赴战场……  
“我们的路还很长。封在鞘中的刀剑只会锈蚀下去，没有力量的人只会失掉所拥有的一切……柱间，远远还不到时候啊。”  
大概这就是斑会想的事情吧。  
“那不会发生的。”柱间笃定地道，“我会努力让这和平能继续下去。”  
“你要怎样做？”  
“比起战争，我们还有其他的手段。斑，木叶有你和我。这样的木叶是无可匹敌的。”  
斑转过头来，注视了柱间片刻：“如果不是我熟悉你，我大概会觉得你是个骄傲的人了。”  
柱间爽朗地笑了起来，声音惊动了林中栖息的鸟群。  
“没办法，因为斑很强，所以要追上你的话，我也得差不多才行啊。”  
“什么叫追上我……目前的战绩而言，是你比较强吧。也许你觉得你能一直胜过我，”斑危险地眯起了眼睛，“但早晚有一天，我会证明给你看。”  
“斑是这么想的吗？可是我不想再和你战斗了……”柱间说着说着就消沉了起来。  
“你这个老毛病就不能想办法治一治吗？”  
“……”  
“算了。”斑叹了口气，将手里的半个苹果递了过去，“尝尝？”  
柱间立刻笑眯眯地咬了一口，其状态切换的速度之快让斑疑心自己是不是受骗了。而就在这个时刻，一道脚步声迅速地接近了他们。  
“斑大人！——火影大人！”  
奔来的青年是柱间和斑都熟识的宇智波火核。然而平日里稳重的青年此时却明显带着遮掩不住的慌张神色。  
斑神色一凝：“出了什么事？”  
“去边境侦查的小队被攻击了！”火核极快地道，脸上掩饰不住担忧的神色，“他们现在在医院——”  
下一刻斑已经凭着忍足朝向村落奔去，柱间将手里的蔬果丢给火核后也紧随而去。他们来到医院的时候正看见四个医忍围绕着伤者试图使用查克拉来维持他的生命，然而柱间只要看一眼就意识到伤者已然无力回天。  
年轻的忍者之所以能活到现在，恐怕只是为了交付情报而勉强撑着那一口气。  
“幸之。”  
斑叫出了年轻忍者的名字。他想要走上前，却又怕干扰医忍的术式，最后索性转向柱间，却又在对上柱间视线的一瞬间明白了这事实。  
“斑……大人……”  
年轻的忍者翕动着嘴唇。他的目光茫然地在空中游移了片刻，直到看见了斑和柱间才露出了松了口气的表情。  
“敌人是……岩隐……”  
地上的术式所发出的光芒暗淡了下去。斑走到他的身边，单膝跪下，握住了年轻忍者失去了力气的手。  
“他的孩子刚刚出生不久。”斑低声说，“他抱着那孩子，在路上高兴地和我打招呼……是个可爱的男孩子。”  
柱间无声地将手搭在他的肩膀上，又转向屋中的其他人。  
“其他的队员呢？”  
“……没能回来。”  
斑这时已经松开了年轻忍者的手站了起来。他的怒火化作了冰冷的查克拉自身周散开：  
“这是对于木叶的挑衅。”  
“斑！”柱间紧紧拉住了他，“你冷静下来。”  
“你总是选择过于温和的办法，柱间。”斑决然地道，“但现在不是犹豫的时候。”  
然而柱间握住他的手没有丝毫放松。他的表情非常严峻：  
“愤怒是不能成就任何事的。”  
这时候扉间推门走了进来：“收到了大名那边的消息……”他的目光在斑和柱间身上扫过，顿了一下才继续说下去，“是关于土之国的。”  
斑和柱间仍然僵持着——斑那样凶狠地瞪视着柱间，仿佛下一刻就要开启写轮眼了；但柱间并没有任何退让的意思，他甚至不曾因为这威胁而移开视线。空气仿佛变成了无形的绳索被他们的视线所曳着，最终崩断于无形之间。  
斑转开了视线。  
柱间放低了声音：“我们先听一下状况。”说着又用力握了一下斑的手才走向扉间。扉间眉间的皱褶似乎更深了一些，但他选择了保持沉默。

比起千手柱间和宇智波斑隐然未发的争端，在边境所发生的一切反而不那么严重了：土之国不过试图在边境找到某样东西而已。那些忍者在调查远古遗留下来的残迹，那些上面仍然残留着奇异的壁画和雕刻的废墟残垣——而当木叶的忍者试图探究他们的意图的时候，被岩隐的人发现了行踪。  
“对方的队伍里显然有厉害的角色在。”扉间说，“我们对土隐的情况掌握得还不够。这是我的疏忽。”  
斑冷哼一声：“现在说这些还有什么用。大名说了什么？”  
“是的，他收到了土之国的照会，希望允许他们的忍者来边境寻找‘尾兽’。他从未听说过这样事物，所以来询问我们那究竟是什么。”  
“尾兽……”  
一时间会议室的空气有些凝滞。寻常人可能没有听说过这样的东西，但是每一个忍族中都留有过往的传说：那是具有可怖的力量的妖怪，它们由查克拉而制造，永远不死不灭，所到之处便带来死亡和灾祸……传言早在六道仙人的时候，它们就已经被封印了起来。  
“有人能控制尾兽吗？”猿飞一族的族长问着。  
“特别精擅于封印术的人……”志村一族的族长小心翼翼地瞥了一眼坐在桌子一端的斑。男人半闭着眼睛，看不出喜怒。  
“——以及，拥有写轮眼的人。”  
斑睁开了眼睛，带着一点冰冷而高傲的神情：  
“那这样问题就简单了。在岩隐之前抓到尾兽，并将这些人都杀了。”  
“震慑是必要的，但在这之上的复仇是没有必要的。”  
柱间说。他很少这样鲜明地表露出反对的意见，尤其是在宇智波斑的面前，这令会议室里的空气短暂地陷入了僵硬。最终还是日向一族的族长出声道：  
“既然是对方先挑衅……”  
“复仇只能产生更多的仇恨。前车之鉴我们见得已经够多了。”柱间说着，视线从桌边的所有人扫视过去，最终落在斑的身上。他的老友不躲不避地迎着他的视线，那神情同时是嘲笑和怜悯的。柱间没有转开注视。  
“现在我们最不需要的，就是另一场规模更大、更旷日持久的战争。”  
“那么，那些死了的人呢？”斑说。他的字句比冰更冷。  
柱间的眼中掠过一抹痛楚。他和斑一样，认识那些年轻的忍者，他同样知道他们的名字，知道他们家里还有人在等待他们回去。但是，他仍然说了下去：  
“如果发起战争的话，更多的人会死。  
“我会亲自去找土影谈判。”

会议结束之后斑是第一个离开的。他没有再看柱间一眼，甚至别人也不知道他是否会接受这会议的结论。这多少令人惊讶：对于那些新近加入木叶的忍族而言，很多人都是第一次意识到千手柱间和宇智波斑之间还可能发生这样的对立。于是人们离开的时候脸上多少带着些许犹豫不定的神色，而素来善解人意的火影也并没有给出更多的安抚。  
扉间则等到了所有人离开之后才开口。  
“我认为斑的做法或许更为直接。”  
陷入沉思的柱间似乎过了一瞬才反应过来。他转过头看着自己的兄弟，并不感到十分意外。  
“为什么将意见留在最后？”  
“我是你的兄弟，”扉间没有任何犹豫地说，“我必须支持你。”  
柱间的动作微微顿了顿。  
“大哥，你选择的并不是我们所习惯的做法。它也许没有办法通向任何有价值的结果……”扉间犹豫了一下，“也许到了最后，我们还要选择斑的做法。”  
柱间摇了摇头：“习惯的方式并不是正确的方式。”  
扉间抿起了唇。如果往常的话他会指责大哥过分天真，但这一刻，他忽然有一种隐约的感觉：也许这世上的一切将要产生变革了。  
柱间所执着多年的梦想已经具象化为“木叶”这一实体，而这仅仅是一个开始。大哥一定是在注视着他尚不能想象或描摹的世界——不知为何，扉间这样笃信着。  
但是柱间仍然交叉着双手，仿佛在沉思，又仿佛只是漫无目的地发呆。良久，他才低声地问：  
“扉间……我是不是太过不通人情了。”  
“怎么……”扉间刚说出两个字就停了下来。他意识到柱间的声音里藏着一丝轻微的颤抖。  
“为了保护更多的人，因此必须付出少数的牺牲。”扉间说，“这就是忍者的道理。”  
柱间低下头。长发垂落下来，遮住了他的表情。  
“大概……是这样。”  
那一刻，如果不是扉间熟识他的兄长的话，他会以为男人是在哭泣了。

和岩隐的谈判十分顺利。  
这顺利一方面归功于柱间在谈判的场面一度濒临失控之时、所展示的震慑全场的木遁的能力，另一方面则归功于顺利地抢在岩隐之前收服了尾兽的斑。  
而宇智波斑在木叶和岩隐达成了协议之后又找上了当初那支小队狠狠地教训了他们一顿这件事情——由于斑的留手，也并没有造成什么真正严重的问题。

柱间是在禁咒室里找到斑的。男人照例一身黑袍，站在那里双手抱胸，注视着尾兽的形态渐渐消失，最终消失在描绘着重重咒文的瓮里，之前那地震山摇的嘶吼也像是不曾存在过的幻梦一样，再不复闻。  
这封印同时融进了木遁和写轮眼的两种查克拉，五年之内尾兽都应该没有逃脱的机会——这听起来并不保险，但考虑到尾兽的危险性也已经足够好了。  
斑显然注意到了柱间的到来，却并没有招呼一声，就连简单的点头也没有，等到封印结束之后就转身离开了。柱间叹了口气，和负责封印的忍者们简单寒暄两句便跟在斑的身后走了出去。  
两人就这样一前一后地穿过了木叶日渐繁华起来的街道。从附近汇集而来的商人们开设了各样的商铺，任务间歇的忍者们在忍具铺的前面聊着天，还未开始营业的小饭店紧闭着拉门。形形色色的人们在看到斑和柱间的时候都放下了手里的事情行礼致意，却又在两人离开之后小声议论着之前发生的事情——即使之前的争执并没有被很多人看到，流言却已经四散开来。  
斑也许听见了，但却没有因此停下脚步。柱间一路跟在他的后面，直到进了宇智波主宅之后才急走几步，拖住了斑的手。  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
斑终于转了过来。他注视着柱间的神情有些陌生，就好像要重新去认识面前这个人一样。  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？”  
柱间沉默了片刻，才道：“多谢。”  
“什么？”  
“你只是恐吓了岩隐的人。”  
“你不要误解。”斑轻蔑地笑了笑，“他们太弱了，没有一战的价值。但是柱间……”他摇了摇头，没有继续说下去。  
“这一切会越来越好的。”柱间道。他并不擅长去构思那么宏大的未来，事实上他现在所有的也只不过是坚定的希望和微渺的计划，可是他必须告诉斑，“国家和国家之间比起战争，还有更好的方式去解决争端：我们可以坐下来谈话，将彼此的想法讲明白，不要制造仇恨……斑，就像我们所达成的这一切，看看木叶，看看千手和宇智波……”  
他想说出那在高天原上所听到的话语，那一度所见的、六道仙人所留下来的影像，木仙人们斩钉截铁的论断。如果说有什么是身为六道的后裔的两人所应该完成的事情的话——  
“那是不一样的。”斑摇了摇头。他的表情多少柔和了些，然而柱间却感到了些许的慌张。他正想解释什么，就听见斑的声音平稳地继续了下去：  
“因为我相信你。不如说……我爱着你，柱间。”  
柱间感到自己的手心一阵冰凉。他下意识地握紧了斑的手腕，那熟悉而炽热的温度短暂地烙在了他的神经上。我也是一样——他想这样说，然而在看到斑的眼睛之后就什么也说不出来了。  
“我们曾经以为真正的同盟只需要知道对方在想什么，这样就能交付信任。”斑并没有挣脱柱间的手，“我们曾经以为这样就够了。”  
“这不对吗？”  
“这没有什么错。只是即使如此，人和人还是会做出不同的让步，相信不同的事情，走上不同的道路……”  
“你已经……不再相信了吗？”柱间低声地问着，“是我做得还不够好，还是……”  
斑摇了摇头。他看起来似乎十分迷茫：“我只是不确定。”  
“这只是一个开始。它会变得更好的。”柱间说着，却也知道男人和他一样都清楚，在“更好”的那个世界到来之前，还需要长久的时间和众多的牺牲。在不确定的未来之前，言语永远是轻忽无力的。  
斑没有再说什么，只是挣开了柱间的手。

于是他又看见了那个梦境。  
他所曾经爱过，却又失去了的人们。  
父亲。母亲。  
还未及拥有成年人的身姿的兄弟们。  
泉奈。  
他们露出愉快而明亮的笑容，彼此注视着，那视线独独越过了他。斑闭上眼睛，直到另一个声音突兀地在他身后响起。  
“假如你在这里停下脚步的话，这一切的牺牲就已经没有意义了。”  
斑转过头。  
黑色的影子立在木叶的街道上。那明显是个他已经见过一次的幻影：在他试图进入尾兽的居所之时，那外面存在着一道能窥探人心的瀑布。  
无趣的幻术。  
“我以为我们的战斗已经结束了。”他迎向那道影子，“我已经承认了你，我充满憎恶的……半身。”  
影子发出了嗤嗤的笑声。  
“怎么可能。我说过了，我是你的憎恨，你的黑暗，你永远无法离开我。你以为你可以简单地通过承认就让我消灭吗？多疑的、不肯安定的宇智波，你们可不是千手那样神经粗大的种类……”  
下一刻火遁便袭向了它。然而这对黑影显然是没什么用处的。  
“你已经怀疑了，宇智波斑。你怀疑柱间的国是否正确，它是否值得你所经受过的这所有牺牲……”黑影滑近斑的身前，其上白色的瞳仁狡黠地转动着，“看，我说中了。理解一个人、知道他在想什么、甚至是信任他……”  
它的声音充满恶意地回荡在狭小的空间里，  
“这一切都不代表，你们会认同同样的道路……同样的未来……嘻嘻嘻嘻……你心虚了，我知道得很清楚，因为你也是‘我’……”  
“谁也不知道未来会怎样。”  
斑说。他身周的木叶街景变化着，一切都显得如此和平而繁荣。然而黑影背后的木叶却也同样在变化着：火焰吞噬了建筑物，巨大的尾兽嘶吼着踏在废墟上。  
“谁也不知道未来会怎样……”  
黑影似有深意地重复了一遍，然后慢慢消失在火焰和破坏的幻影里，只丢下了最后一句话。  
“去看看南贺神社的密室吧。”

斑猛然从梦境里醒来。  
夜晚的寒冷乘着月光一同浸进来，一时间平日里熟悉的居室也仿佛失去了应有的形态，犹如张着嘴择人而噬的虚空之兽。他在黑暗中坐了一晌，终于披衣起身，在夜色中朝向森林中的神社走去。


	11. 其之十一

那是许久、许久之前的事情了。  
那个时候，他们的母亲仍然在世。  
千手佛间的妻子有着一头委地的银白长发，就像是月光化作了丝线披在她的肩上一样。没有人知道她的来历，族人们只在暗地里传说着她是某个小大名的公主，在城池破灭之后被千手佛间救下来带回了族里，并成了他的妻子。  
也许哪一天那女人就会忍耐不下去，再怎么说……族长大人的刀上也沾着她父母亲族的血啊。  
这样的议论究竟是否传到过母亲的耳边，柱间并不知道。那时他仍然年少得不足以理解成人的感情，不理解父亲无声的注视，和母亲将自己几近幽闭在居室之中的行为。直到许久之后他仍然能回忆起母亲的居室里面漂浮着的高雅的熏香气息，细竹织成的以彩缎缝边的卷帘，色彩鲜明地重叠着拖在地上的单衣衣角：那是和忍者的居所格格不入的一角。只要看到那个房间就能体会到父亲对母亲的爱情，然而那总是寂寞地独坐着的母亲究竟是怎么想的呢——这一点，柱间亦无从了解了。  
他记忆中的母亲总是任由柱间坐在她的对面，任他自己寻找着话题，然后点一点头，并不说什么。偶尔她会让板间和瓦间依在她的肩头，但很快便厌倦了、推他们去自己游戏。微笑是安静的，言语也是节制的，母亲那美丽而端庄的形象就像是水中之月、镜中之花，永远不可能为他们所触及。  
在他的记忆中，母亲动怒也唯有那么一次。  
那是柱间和父亲争执起来的时候。他那样豪言壮志地说着要终结世间的乱世——千手不是爱的一族吗？为什么我们就不能放下仇恨呢，为什么我们不能保护所有的人呢？  
佛间于是动手打了他。在第二个耳光落下之前，母亲仿佛一道幻影那样出现在了房间门口。  
「柱间。」  
她低声唤着，声音里带着隐隐的怒意，叫他过去她的身边。佛间沉默了下去，任由妻子牵着儿子的手回到她的居所——他从来是不去干涉她的。  
然后母亲用帕子擦拭了柱间的脸庞。她凝视着自己的儿子，就像第一次意识到这孩子身上也流着自己的血脉一样。  
「你想要的东西太大，远远超过你一个人所能负担的范畴，柱间。」她低声地说，「这世间是不能单纯被一个人的爱所改变的。」  
「这样的话，」柱间不由得消沉起来，「难道就什么也不做吗……」  
「也许有一天，会有人理解你的想法……他会支持你，站在你的身边。然后便会有更多的人加入你们，慢慢地，人便会愿意去理解别人，仇恨就能被放下了……」  
银色长发的女子说着，露出了温和而哀戚的笑容。  
「如果能有那样的时代的话……我真想生在那个时代啊。」  
柱间惊异地看到一颗泪水沿着母亲的颊边滑落，又转瞬而逝。他第一次意识到母亲是会哭泣的。  
「告诉我。」母亲拖起了他的手，她的手指柔软而冰凉，「如果有一天……你所爱的人，伤害了你想要保护的族人、你所建立的世界，你难道不会憎恨吗？」  
柱间睁大了眼睛，用力地道：  
「我会阻止他。在他去伤害别人之前，我会用一切力量阻止他——」  
「假如你无法阻止呢？」  
柱间想了很久很久，才摇了摇头。  
「我会憎恨……不能阻止这一切的自己。」  
「……好孩子。」母亲握紧了他的手，用力到他开始感觉到疼痛的地步。  
「你是一个温柔的孩子，柱间。」  
那些话语的意味到底是什么呢，柱间并没有询问。那之后不久，母亲便像清晨的夕颜安静地萎谢一样、迎接了她人生的最期。她下葬的时候胸口照例放着她从不离身的黑漆小刀，刀刃依着武家的礼仪拔出寸许，闪着不祥而锋利的光芒。佛间拜祭的时候低下头去，低声在妻子耳边说了一句话。  
「谢谢你没有杀我。」  
他大概没有意识到这句话会落在柱间的耳里——而这大概就是母亲所说的话中所潜藏着的答案了。

那之后又过去了许多年。在柱间和斑的努力下，木叶成为了五大国之中排名第一的忍村。越来越多的家族加入了他们，村子中的人口越来越多，新的街道上面开起了琳琅满目的店铺，孩子们能够进入学校、再不需要小小年纪就拿起武器走上战场。大国们忍耐着，在和平的表面下进行着无声的角力，令得战争像是遥远地压在天际线上的乌云。  
于是人们便将其抛之脑后，而将一切都投入眼下真实可感的和平中去。田地重新开垦，城镇变得繁华，行商们从远处带来了模糊不确的消息：又要开战了吗？——还不会。——啊啊，谁知道那些大人们心里在想什么呢？天下太平就好，天下太平。  
而在这一切中，他的老友正向着某条柱间所不知的歧路上走去。  
那很难说是有什么明显的预兆。他们不再那样切实地谈论明日的梦想：现下他们都已经不是孩子了。在会议上斑有时候会提出异议，但更多的时候他只是冷眼旁观，到了最后他似乎便懒于参加会议了。  
而扉间便提出将原来的族长会议规模缩小，留下几个大族有名望的族长，组成所谓的顾问团。  
“这听起来并不公平。”柱间说。  
“并没有必要将决议的权力平等地交付在所有家族手中，过分地扩大民主只会带来混乱。”扉间冷静地道，他素来比他的长兄更善于政治的谋略，“已经有太多的时间被浪费在会议上了。”  
柱间看着他的弟弟，试图从他的脸上找到某种隐含的讯号，但扉间的表情正直得过分了。于是他叹了口气：  
“即使如此，我们也不应该将宇智波排除在会议之外。”  
“如果你还记得的话，宇智波斑已经缺席很久了。”扉间说。  
“……你对宇智波一族有偏见。”柱间按了按额角，“我以为我们已经谈过这个问题——”  
“大哥。”扉间打断了他，“宇智波是比所有人都更依赖于血继限界的一族。要保持血继限界就必须维持家族的形式，只要维持家族的形式就会产生利益的争端。他们的写轮眼带着不祥的诅咒——斑的眼睛是他弟弟的，那是死者的眼睛……你觉得那仇恨已经被他遗忘了吗？”  
“扉间！”柱间严厉地呵斥道，“到底谁才是没有遗忘仇恨的那一个？！”  
扉间后退了一步。以往若是这样的话他就会听从柱间的意见了，但这一次他即使顶着兄长的愤怒也继续说着：  
“就算这是我的偏见也没关系。如果你继续盲目地信任他，那么我就必须负起责任去警惕他。如果你看不到他的危险，那么我就必须帮你看到。不管你们两个是什么关系……你是火影，大哥。”  
扉间从未在他面前提过他对两人关系的看法，柱间后知后觉地意识到这一点。然而他的弟弟显然已经知道了他们两个之间发生过什么……或者，他对宇智波斑保持着何种看法。  
即使如此——或着正因为如此——扉间没能解除他的偏见和戒备。  
柱间为一种深厚的疲倦所攫住了。他垂下了眼，半晌才道：“我们下次再谈这个话题。”  
“大哥……”  
“这件事情并没有最终决定。”即使扉间看起来像是还想说什么，但柱间强硬地结束了他们的对话，“这是我作为火影所下的判断。” 

那一天他走到宇智波族地的时候似乎感到了些许微妙的气氛。人们投射来的视线不像往常一般带有温和陌生的善意，而是仿佛在警惕什么。  
柱间在心底叹了口气，正想加快脚步的时候，后面传来了有些熟悉的声音。  
“……火影大人！”  
他回过头去，看见宇智波火核，他身边还牵着一个矮个子的小男孩，头发卷卷地翘着。  
“火核，”他打了招呼，意外地发现小男孩的样子有些眼熟，“……这是？”  
“他叫镜，是我朋友的孩子……”火核腼腆地笑了笑，又推一推小孩的背，“自己回家没问题了吧？”  
镜点了点头，又看了柱间一眼才跑开了。他看起来不过四五岁，但跑动的时候已经带上了忍者的谨慎，几乎听不见他的脚步声。  
“火影大人……”这时火核已经再度开口，语气里很明显地带上了忧虑，“请问……那件事是真的吗？”  
“那只是一个提议。”柱间道，“我并不赞成它。”  
火核的样子像是微微松了口气。但他很快又紧张起来。  
“……斑大人……提出要带着宇智波离开木叶。”  
柱间吃了一惊。他按住心中的动摇，急忙问：“什么时候？你们……”  
火核垂下了眼睛。他似乎又听见了斑那决绝的论断——“我知道你们都惧怕我并且憎恶我。但是这将是宇智波的命运。”  
不是这样的。他想，宇智波的人们怎么可能憎恨族长呢。我们只是太过软弱，因此没有办法像斑大人那样勇敢。那个母亲所呐喊出来的话语仍然在他耳边回荡着——我们不像您那样强大。这话本身并没有错误：他们都是软弱的人，远远无法和斑大人并肩。可是不应该再这样下去了。不应该让斑大人一个人去负担我们的软弱，去为了保护我们而做出牺牲。  
假如说之前我们已经背叛过了一次的话，那么无论如何，不应该再有第二次的背叛了。  
“柱间大人。”他改变了对面前男人的称呼，语气不由自主地变得强硬起来，“请您不要忘记，木叶是由千手和宇智波一起建立起来的。我们也有不能退步的地方。如果那项决议真的通过了，那么我会支持族长所作出的决定。”  
柱间注视着这素日里总是沉默地跟随在斑身旁的青年，点了点头。  
“我会好好地和斑谈一谈的。”

然而那一天他并没有在宇智波的族地中找到斑。常年待在斑家帮忙的老人见他到了落日仍没有离去的打算，才指给他去南贺神社的道路。  
柱间走进南贺神社的时候仍没有见到一个人影，但那股熟悉的查克拉已经很近了……他停下脚步，出声叫道：  
“斑？”  
片刻之后某处响起了机关的响动。一块活动地板打开了，斑的声音从下面传出来：  
“下来吧。”  
柱间沿着密道走了下去。那暗室比他想的要阔大一些，火光明明昧昧勾勒出斑的背影。  
“斑，我是来和你谈那件事的……”柱间正想说明，却被斑打断了：“你过来也好。我本来也要告诉你。”  
他说着，侧过身来，露出被他挡在身后的石碑。  
那是看不出年代的古老造物。  
“这是六道仙人所留下来的手书，只有拥有万花筒写轮眼的人才能解读其中的意思……”斑站在火光所营造的明暗界线之上，乍看去他一半已经沉入了黑暗一般，“它所指出来的是你所看不到的未来，柱间。”  
柱间感觉到袖子里的手在颤抖。他所极力拖延并抗拒到来的那个时刻终于到来了。  
“那是什么样的未来？和我们的国家截然不同吗，斑？我想象不出。”  
斑轻声地笑了。  
“你看不见的，柱间。这是六道仙人留下来的唯一的道路……还有，别说‘我们’。这是你的国家。不是我的。”  
“斑……”柱间朝着他的老友伸出了手，他错觉斑下一刻就要消失在阴影里了，但是斑后退了一步躲过了他，“是因为村里的争端吗？你知道我不会同意那个提议——”  
“这只是一个让我下决定的契机。”斑若有所思地看着他，“柱间，我们的和平只是无声的战争*。你想过我们之后会怎样吗？昔年的仇恨还流淌在我们的血液里，它会撕下和平的面纱，你的国度在它前面只会一败涂地……”  
“不会这样的！”柱间说着，大步踏前用力捉住了斑的手臂，“我不会让一切变成你说的那个样子的，给我更多的时间，我会给你看我们的国度终究会变成什么样。留下来，斑，和我一起，告诉我我所没能看到的东西。”  
“不行。你无法看到更远的理想，柱间。”斑说着，摆脱了柱间的把握而朝向黑暗的深处退去，“我曾经……真挚地希望过。你的国能够成为我的国。”  
“它是的，”柱间徒劳地道，但他已经知道再多的话语也没有用处了，“如果没有你，我们的理想不可能到达今天的地步……我不能没有你。”  
斑露出了一个近似于嘲笑的表情。  
“这没有关联……这是只有我才能达成的事情。别想着追赶我，你应该知道吧？没有人能站在我的后面。”*  
那是宇智波斑所留下的最后一句话。

后来千手柱间理解到，那一刻的分别是必然的。他们被在他们之上的巨大命运所驱使着，走向注定的分离和对立，就好像他们的分歧早在他们出生之前就已经注定——即使他们目视着相同的理想，分享同样的日常，在战场上彼此交付后背。  
如果他不是那样地了解斑的话，或许他会选择等待，等待斑给出不肯言明的答案。  
可是那就太迟了。他隐隐升起这样的预感。——如果就这样放任事情发展下去的话，一切就太迟了。  
我会阻止他。在他去伤害别人之前，我会用一切力量阻止他——  
不知为何，许久以前的记忆从遗忘的河中浮了上来。他低声地重复着那许久之前的答案。  
“我会阻止他。”  
下定决心并不需要更久。  
他结出了逆通灵之印，下一刻，便从火影岩的顶部消失了。


	12. 其之十二

高天原仍然寂静如昔。  
对于生命长久的木仙人们而言，人类的历史不过是转瞬之间的事情。生和死，建成和摧毁，和平与战争，爱和恨……那许多年前的历史对他们而言就像是发生在昨天的事情：大筒木辉夜摘下了神树的果实，六道仙人选择将查克拉分给每一个人以联系世界的和平，可他的儿子们却开始彼此争斗，犹如受到诅咒一般、在一代又一代的轮回中重复着和解和争斗，就仿佛他们的树叶落下又再生。在木仙人的量度之下，每个人都不过是家族这棵树上的一枝枝条，他们身上总存着他们祖先遥远的影子。  
然而人并不是树木。他们并不知道他们的祖先所做过的选择——他们的血脉从来不传递遥远的记忆。无论是正确的选择还是错误的选择，似乎都只停留在发生的那个时刻，于是错误仍然重复犯下，遗憾也从未得到修补。那是某种冥冥中的注定、令延续了相同血脉的人们总是做出一样的选择吗？  
不知从何而起的风卷了起来，将木仙人们的低语传播得更远：  
「到来了吗阿修罗的后裔」  
「到来了」  
「又是一次轮回了吗」  
「并不是」  
「这一次他们能够得到和解吗」  
问题没有得到回答。它们注视着千手柱间，也注视着他身上阿修罗的影子：这至少说明悲剧还未发生，因为心怀怨念的阿修罗还未肯离去。  
“木仙人们……请告诉我六道留下的言语究竟为何。”  
柱间恭敬地问着。  
“他曾经留下一块石碑吗？在那上面，他所描绘的理想究竟是什么呢？”  
树叶簌簌作响着，木仙人们用人类所不能解明的言语交换着意见。最终当初负责教导柱间的木仙人回答了他。  
「这悲哀的轮回已经太久了。仅只这一次。我们便把六道最后的话语告诉你罢。」  
下一刻，一片叶子从空中翩翩飘落，落到了柱间的掌上。许多年前的记忆一下子淹没了他。

那是六道仙人在其生命的终末之时所做的事情。  
即使是终结了战争并开创了安宁的人，亦有接受天命的时候。他褪去了力量的外衣，展露出寻常的苍老外貌，独自来到与世隔绝的仙家之地中。  
「富有智慧的仙人们啊，告诉我，我是否做错了什么。」  
六道仙人低声说着。  
他所试图保护的世界已经开始支离破碎。那本来应该相互扶持的兄弟已经陷入了不死不休的仇杀，而他再无力量去阻止这一切。  
「将全部的遗产交给阿修罗而非两人均分。这样的做法与其说是想要帮助他们，不如说是制造了争端……想起这些事情的时候……我就会反复地责问自己。  
「为什么没有能同等地信任因陀罗。  
「为什么没有在因陀罗展现出和母亲相若的个性之前扳正轨道。  
「有时候我想起来，都觉得那是母亲的诅咒，对我这个背叛了她的儿子的诅咒……」  
木仙人们摇动着叶子。也许他们的话语能被六道仙人所理解，但是柱间只能听到树叶的簌簌响声而已。  
六道仙人沉默了许久，终于摇了摇头。  
「我已经没有力量再去变更错误了。木仙人们啊，请把我的话语转告给我的儿子们吧。  
「去维系和平的不仅仅是爱，也不仅仅是力量。少了任何一方都不行，唯有令阴阳之力相合，才可创生森罗万象。」  
随着他的语声，在他手中出现了一块石碑，和柱间在宇智波家中的神社所见到的一模一样。

幻境飞速地褪去了。  
然而柱间却越发迷惑：在这其中……斑究竟看到了什么他所没能看到的理想呢，还是说……  
木仙人们俯视着迷惘的男人。他是否会做出和阿修罗一样的事情呢，还是说，这一次他的努力能够让阿修罗和因陀罗的灵魂得到安息呢？  
「去寻找吧」  
「寻找因陀罗的后裔」  
「实现六道的教诲」  
「终结这样的轮回」  
“我会的。”  
柱间恭敬地行了一礼，手中结印之后便通过通灵之术消失了。风再次吹过了广袤的森林。  
「这一次他们能够得到和解吗」  
「不知道」  
「我们只需等待最终的结果」  
木仙人们短暂地交换完意见便陷入了沉默。  
如果这一次失败了，那么就等待下一次的轮回。六道所建立的安宁得到恢复也好，六道所遗下的世界陷于动乱也好，在最终的和解到来之前究竟要耗费多少的牺牲……这一切和他们都没有关系。  
他们不过在这里等待着愿意寻求解答的人，并将真实告知他们而已。

施展了通灵之术的柱间发觉自己回到了木叶的影岩之上。他俯视着其下宁静的村落，想着已经远去的老友和许久之前的仙人所留下来的言语，想着他们的往昔，一度见过的梦，曾经的亲昵和贴近，还有已经分歧的道路……他在那一刻忽然清晰地看到了自己脚下的两条路：或者安于现状、等待着和斑最终决裂；或者——  
“大哥。”  
扉间的声音在他身后响起。他回过头，看见自己眉头紧皱一脸严肃的弟弟。于是柱间笑了一下：“我正要找你。”  
“这是我的台词，你一下午都不在村内……”  
“我暂时要离开木叶。”  
柱间说，同时做好了被扉间训斥的准备。但意外的是，这一次扉间难得地平静。他端详了自己的兄长片刻：“你已经下定了决心。”  
“啊哈哈哈……被看穿了吗？”柱间笑了笑，“抱歉将事情都推给你，可是这次我必须要去。”  
“为了斑吗？”  
“嗯。没有他的话……”柱间顿了一下，“是不行的。”  
扉间啧了一声。  
“大哥你总是这么天真……但是如果你把话说到这个份上，我也没有什么可以阻拦的余地了。”扉间深深叹了口气之后交代道，“我去和宇智波的长老谈过了。”  
“谈过了……？”  
“关于那块石碑。”  
柱间的眉头几不可察地皱了一下。  
“据说那块石碑从很久之前就在那里了，传说是六道所留下来的手迹，然而上面的文字从来没有人能够解读。”扉间带着一种匪夷所思的神情，“就算是上面真正留着六道的意志，又能改变什么呢？”  
“也许……是关于和平的理想吧。”  
“那个宇智波斑……？”扉间摇了摇头。  
“你觉得，现在我们算是实现了和平吗？”柱间少有地没有去扳正弟弟对于宇智波的负面评价，而是问着看似不相干的问题。  
“如果是的话，我们就不需要安排那么多去邻国打探的任务，也不用整日担心着间谍潜入。”扉间说，“可是那样的话，作为战斗工具的‘忍者’也就不再被需要了。”  
“……你说错了。”  
“？”  
“忍者是能够战斗的人，”柱间认真地说，“而绝非用于战斗的工具。”  
“但是……”  
“因为我们首先是人，所以我们都有能够感受到痛楚的心。我们在悲伤、痛苦的时候，我们的对手也同样在为了丧失痛哭流涕。如果跨越了战争的障碍，我们的本质上又有什么差别呢……”柱间一边说，一边注视着渐渐亮起灯火的木叶，“能够战斗的人也应该同样能够停止战斗。即使没有一劳永逸的方法，没有即刻就能实现的方法，一切还是会改变的。”  
扉间沉默了良久之后才道：  
“你说服我也是没有用的，大哥。你需要说服的是另一个人。”  
“你说得没错。”柱间微笑着，“——我会带他回来的。”

于是他便出发了。  
在成为火影之后柱间便很少有这样长途的旅行，即使是之前也很少——无论是作为族长之子还是作为年轻的族长，他都没有这样远离的余裕。但是这一次他并不焦虑：出于某种他自己也并不了解的理由，他能够感觉到斑在哪里，就像遥遥望见挂在天边的一颗孤寒的星。  
所以他只需要向前走就可以了。  
到了他们再次相遇的时候，他会告诉斑他在高天原上所听到的一切——六道仙人临终所留下的遗言，以及在他们离别的那个早晨，他所窥见的久远之前的梦境。然后他会等待斑的答案。  
无论那答案是怎样也好。  
这一次，他不会再让斑那样轻而易举地从自己面前离去了。

斑是在将九尾收伏之后碰上柱间的。  
和九尾的战斗并不多么轻松。毕竟尾兽们被称为地上的灾难，而九尾又是其中之最。即使是斑，在给那畜生套上通灵之术的枷锁之后也不免感到有些力竭。  
这样一来，他的计划又前进了一步。  
稍加休整之后，他可以回到村中，好好地和柱间打上一场，然后……  
他眼前短暂闪过柱间微笑的模样。  
如果男人听到他回来的消息，大概会这样地微笑吧。然而，他不是回来和他和解的，而是恰恰相反——知道这一点的时候，柱间又会露出怎样的表情呢。  
斑深深吸了口气，不再去想这个问题。他将镰刀背在背上，朝着树林外走了出去。  
原本稀稀疏疏的雨渐渐密了起来。  
斑刚皱起眉头——作为擅长火遁的忍者他一贯厌恶下雨的日子，然后便看见了本不应该出现在这里的人。  
柱间撑着伞站在林间的空地里，微笑犹如晨曦那般温柔。  
“斑。”  
斑短暂地停住了脚，下一刻他大步向前，就像没有看见柱间这个人一样想要越过他而走过去。  
显然这次柱间没那么轻易放弃，他追上去用伞遮住两人：“别这么绝情嘛。你看，雨越来越大了。”  
斑瞥了他一眼。男人的表情就像他们之间并不曾诀别过一般。  
“火影不留在村里可以吗？”  
“不要小看木叶啊。而且我们很快就会回去了。”  
斑对此嗤之以鼻。但雨确实急急地敲打着伞面，这时候推开柱间并没有什么好处——除了淋湿之外。  
“我不会回去的。”  
——除了和你一决高下的时候。  
柱间没有反驳。斑莫名觉得有点不是滋味的时候，他忽然叫了起来：  
“啊，你看，松鼠。”他指向突然从旁边的树上跃下来的小家伙。  
斑挑了挑眉。  
“你想吵架吗？”  
柱间诚恳地摇了摇头：“我是来听你说那一天没有说完的话的。”  
“要说的话都说完了。”  
“啊……那么，我还有话要说。”  
斑感到有些烦躁。雨天的潮气沉重地攀在他的肩膀上，而突然出现的柱间仿佛也没有办法像之前那样简单地甩开。要现在动手吗？……不，刚刚战斗完并没有什么胜算，而且他们的争斗应该留到一个更好的时候。  
一个令他们的争斗足以铭记在历史上的时刻。  
柱间显然是并不知道他在思量什么的。男人似乎只是单纯为他们的相逢而感到愉快，甚至哼起了并不在调子上的小曲。斑默默在心里纠正着他走调的地方，一不小心就发现两人已经走到了树林外，能望见远远的村落了。  
“今天晚上一起住怎么样？”  
斑冷漠地回绝了柱间的邀请：“现在，说完你要说的就走吧。”  
“我不准备回去。”柱间说。他的肩膀在伞下是那么近地贴着斑的肩膀，似乎连体温也能从这小小的接触点上传递过来一般。  
“……你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我是认真的。”柱间的语气毫无动摇。  
斑忽然发现如果这时候用木叶去责备他就很可能被对方乘隙而入——作为叛忍他没理由去关心木叶的安危。动手也不是好时机。如果单纯地争论的话……  
“雨停了。”  
柱间说着挪开了伞，望着天空。——之前还那么密的雨不知不觉间已经逸去了。  
斑注意到柱间的肩头湿了半边，显然男人将本来不大的伞都挪向了他的方向。  
“狡猾的家伙。”  
他小声嘀咕了句，重新拉开步子朝向前面的村落走去。  
“斑，等一下啊。”  
柱间说着追了上来。

两人晚上便在村里住了下来。村人以为他们是替大名办事的人，热情地送来了今年的新米所煮成的米饭。柱间一边感谢对方的款待一边扯起闲话：“今年的收成还算不错？”  
“不错不错，只要不打仗的话，这边的土地是最适合种稻米的。您来试试看。”  
“确实别有风味。”  
“是吧。这里冬日气候寒冷，但就是如此，稻米才异常香甜。现下战事平定，没有野盗侵扰也没有流浪武士……哎呀哎呀，天下太平就是再好不过啦。”  
斑听着这些对话，用筷子夹起一口米饭。刚刚碾好的新米格外香甜。  
等到两人用过晚饭、一切安定下来便已是月上中天的时候。斑一直在等着柱间开启话题，但柱间似乎并没有主动提起的意思。  
“好了，你现在可以说了。”  
斑决定速战速决。柱间突如其来的出现不免让他失去了应有的步调，在他们开战之前他并不想让这个男人天天跟在自己边上——虽然看起来某人是意图这样做了。  
“我又去了一次高天原。”察觉到了斑隐而不发的怒气，柱间放弃了拖延而切入主题，“如果可以的话，斑，我想让你亲自看到。”  
“看到？”斑挑了挑眉。如果是依靠写轮眼的话他可以让对方看到自己记忆的片段，柱间则并没有此种手段。  
“我曾经见过六道仙人的那个时代。那时候查克拉的存在不是为了战斗，而是为了让人和人之间能够沟通……在你独自离开高天原的那天早晨，我看见了这个幻境。‘最高等级的忍者仅仅通过战斗就能够知道对方在想什么。’或许这句话的意思不是别的，正是查克拉的真正意义。”柱间说着，拉起了斑的手，并脱去了他的手套。现在他们的手掌便直接地碰触在一起：手心抵着手心，脉搏压着脉搏。  
“小时候你说过，如果要想知道对方心里想什么的话……就要和对方喝结义酒结为兄弟。我们已经是兄弟了，所以我想让你看到我所看到的。   
“从我们分开的那天早晨开始，自从我看到昔年的记忆起，我就想把这一切告诉你。  
“这是我们注定走上的道路，斑。”  
斑感觉到柱间的查克拉温柔地包裹着他。这是和所有时候都不同的——不像是他们战斗的时候，也不像是他们做爱的时候——两股截然相反的查克拉轻微地颤动，像是两朵涟漪细密地交织着，将自身融入另一朵涟漪中去。在那短暂的瞬间里，他感到了来自柱间的某种温暖而深厚的什么，甚至来不及进一步去辨别，下一瞬间他就被许多年前的幻影所淹没了。  
于是他看见了柱间所见到的六道仙人所留下来的遗言。  
——和他所知道的碑文并不相同的遗言。  
“……斑？斑？”  
柱间疑惑的声音将他拉回现实。斑猛然回神，发现那短暂的幻境已经支离破碎，面前是略松了一口气的柱间。  
“我还以为出了什么问题。你的脸色惨白，斑。”柱间说着想要试一试他的额头，但斑错开了他的手。  
“让我静一静。”  
他从齿缝间挤出这几个字来。或许是他的脸色真的太过难看，柱间没有如他所愿地沉默，而是强硬地要他先去休息。  
斑懒得在这种事情上和他争执，索性脱了外衣就躺下。不一会儿，身后另一个热度贴了上来。  
那是柱间的脊背。  
斑闭上了眼睛，忽略掉柱间在自己身边的事实，开始思考起一切究竟是从什么时候开始发生的。  
是了，一切都是从他们那次争执的时候开始的。在他为了捉尾兽而面对真实之瀑的时候，他看见了黑色的人影。  
「我是你心里潜藏的黑暗。」那影子露出了扭曲的笑容，「如果你不能打败我的话，就没办法从这个幻境中逃脱——」  
在那个幻境之中，他以为是自己的伤痛和孤独而接受下来的那个黑影，并不是他自己的半身。  
那么那是什么呢？  
解封十尾、开启无限月读——如果这不是六道仙人所留下来的道路的话，它又要将一切引向哪里呢？  
“斑。”  
就在斑想着这些的时候，他身后的柱间低声地念出了他的名字。  
“刚才——我不是故意的，但是我感受到了。”  
男人的声音轻微地带了一点颤抖。你在说什么呢……斑正想反问，却忽然想起了自己一度所感觉到的柱间的情绪。  
在那短暂的一刻，他们谁也无法再伪饰自己的心，于是平时掩盖在言行下的所有感情都毫无遮掩地袒露在了对方面前。  
柱间的声音听起来像是在哭泣。  
“斑真的是个温柔的人。”  
斑翻过了身。少有地，他拥住了柱间。  
——如果说现在还有什么是最不需要的话，那么就是一个充斥着黑影的梦境。  
“我们来做吧。”  
他说。毫无犹豫地。  
柱间睁大了眼睛。他看上去几乎像是受到了惊吓，但很快斑就让他甩开了那神情。他亲吻着男人的动作几近凶狠，带着掠夺和占有的意味，就像野兽用撕咬来确认自己的领地界限，打下标记，刻下印痕——  
这一刻我不需要别的什么。  
“斑。”  
在间隙里，男人低诵着他的名字，如同一道祈祷，又如同一个反复缠绕在他身上的咒文。斑闭上眼睛，任由柱间的手抚摸过他身上的每一块肌肉每一道伤痕——那些陈旧的伤，那些他离开之后所添加的伤。  
“我总是害怕。”  
柱间的声音闷闷的，从他们赤裸相贴的胸口传过来，仿佛震颤着他的心脏。  
“害怕什么。”  
他随口问着，像游鱼一样滑下去噙住柱间的要害。男人的手指插入他的长发：那作为家族的长子所蓄的，作为祈福之证明的长发。  
现在已经没有需要祈求的事情了。  
“我害怕你一去不返——唔！”  
“别说那些。”他抬起头，毫无顾忌地道，眼角带着几近妖冶的风情，“干我。”  
柱间定定地看了他片刻。  
“对不起。”  
虽然柱间这样说着，动作却没有丝毫缓和。斑意识到柱间已经看清他的脆弱和动摇——在这长久的跋涉却终于失败的一刻，在这梦想的一切都如沙崩塌的一刻。他应该逃避的，甚至他已经本能地想要逃避了，但是已经晚了。柱间那样凶狠地攻城略地，那是斑从来不曾体会过的；被真正进入的一刻，斑错觉得自己要被他穿透了。  
“留在我身边。”  
木遁的枝条不知何时攀了上来，紧紧地捆住他的手臂，拉开他的膝盖，令他如同被抬上祭坛的供物。而忍者之神朝他俯下身，脸上的神情似是在喜悦和悲痛的两极之间摇摆，又似是两者兼有。男人禁锢着他，占有着他，一次又一次，深刻地将自己的分身埋入他的体内，以将“宇智波斑”留在此时此地，留在他的身边依他的理想形范，成为“千手柱间”不可或缺的半身。但是在某一时刻，斑又觉得男人带着将临燔祭的羔羊般的认命之感。男人的欲望是献给他的。男人的行动是服务他的。他将斑从丧失和败亡中一点点拾起，用自己的全部将他拼合成原来的样子。但之后男人就会放手，任由他自己选择，就好像他千里迢迢而来不是为了挽回什么，而只是等待一个宣判。  
如果能停留在这一刻就好了。  
如果能停留在仅只两人的关系中就好了。  
斑在欲望中模模糊糊地想着。他的声音已经因为忍不住的呻吟而带上沙哑的调子，那高亢的兴奋几乎将他没顶。柱间短暂地停下动作，俯下身来亲吻他。  
那一刻柱间看起来像是要说什么。  
但是男人没有说。他的眼泪落下来，像一滴烫热的血一样灼在斑的心口上。  
然后高潮席卷而来。斑放弃了抵抗，任由自己被卷下疲倦而无梦的睡眠。  
这是他向柱间所要求的。

然而梦境却并没有放过他。  
出现在他梦里的是斑从来不曾见过的人物。  
即使在脑后束了起来，男人的头发也像宇智波一族那般不肯服帖，眼下两道鲜红的印记似乎是仙术使用者的标志。他身上穿着白色的衣衫，佩戴着玄色的勾玉，端详斑的眼光非常直接而毫无遮掩，冷冽清澈如同初春将将融化的雪水。  
然后男人开口了。  
“吾乃因陀罗。是六道仙人之子，宇智波一脉的祖先。”  
“我今天看到的过去已经够多了。”斑冷淡地开口，“我不需要一个祖先继续对我指手画脚。”  
“嗯。即使你是吾之转世，你也要这样说吗？”

而柱间也同样面对着他的先祖——或者说是转世者。  
男人头上绑着布质的护额，两鬓的头发束在一起。他的衣着似乎和六道仙人同出一源。他看着柱间的眼光带着不肯遮掩的敌意，显然这男人并不满意他的转世者。  
“你的待遇太好了。”  
阿修罗说。  
“……哎？”  
“明明他都那么相信你了……可恶。”阿修罗有些怨念地盯着柱间看，“我的兄长从来不曾这样过。”


	13. 其之十三

虽然宇智波斑这辈子里面从来没有想过什么转生之类的事情——这东西对他来说太过玄幻了。但在注视着这个自称为因陀罗的男人的时候，他心里竟升不起什么怀疑。  
或许一切都是冥冥之中注定的。  
他们的强大和固执，他们的骄傲和理想，都令两人困顿于相若的挣扎，辗转过相同的歧路，又必然和亲爱的人刀剑相向、来维护他们所相信的道路。  
“你和我很像。”  
因陀罗说，他显然已经知道斑所经历过的一切以及他所计划做的事情。  
“我同样梦想过……或者说我认定了，要匡正他们所走的错误道路。  
“因为人类弱小而愚蠢，因为他们只能看见眼下的利益而看不见未来的危险，因为他们盲目而容易被煽动，愚蠢又容易信服。那么道路应该有且只有一条：有能力的人去开拓未来，有能力的人去指明道路。我能够经受这一切，我能够指明未来的幸福——但为什么，他们不愿意接受这一切呢？”  
因陀罗轻轻地皱起了眉头。即使如此，他的面孔仍然显得光洁无瑕，仿佛是从整块的大理石里雕刻下来的，一如庙宇中所供奉神祇的具象。在他身上看不到生人的痛苦，也看不到生人的欢乐。  
“在漫长的岁月里，我思考了很久很久，最后想到了一个可能的解释。  
“人类就是这样。追求幸福的同时也在追求痛苦。没有痛苦的话就无法知道什么是幸福。指给他们的道路，他们不愿意行走。他们的幸福是‘自我’的，没办法被被人给予，只能头破血流地、走在崎岖的道路上才能获得。永恒的和平，谁也不伤害的和平，只可能是一个幻梦。”  
他的眼睛转过来、注视了斑。  
“你理解我说的这一切吗？斑，重复着我的道路的后裔。你用你的眼睛看到了什么呢？告诉我。”  
“你在告诉我这一切都是毫无意义的。”  
斑说。他在心底的某个地方已经意识到了这一点——自从他见到六道仙人的遗言以来。但是直到他说出这句话之前，他并不曾感觉到那席卷一切的绝望。  
然而因陀罗点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“最重要的那一点，是我很久很久之后才想明白的。  
“斑，你也是人类。和我一样。”

“你无法想象我所遭逢的痛苦。”  
阿修罗说。  
“你和我截然不同。你没有追在那个人身后的经历，你不理解那个人对我是多么重要，多么难以逾越。我想着、始终都在想着，到底要怎样才能追上兄长，拥有和他一样的力量，分担他的伤痛，和他并肩而立面对敌人，保护他。哪怕只有一次也好，我不要他站在我的面前替我承受伤害。我是他的兄弟，我天生就应该去保护他，这关系本来是无法切断的。  
“但是当我拥有了力量之后——这本来应该保护他的力量——却变成了朝向他的利剑。”  
柱间注视着这个自称是自己先祖的人。在记忆里确实留有这样的遗痕：关于阿修罗和因陀罗，六道仙人的子嗣，他们因为某种原因争斗不休，从此忍宗的教诲遗落了，留下来的只有无数的忍族：他们各自为政，彼此交战不休，令得和平永远短暂，战争不断爆发……  
“现在想来是我太过愚蠢。我太在意所有的一切，我不会拒绝别人的善意，我想用一种简单的方式平息矛盾，我想让兄长和所有的人都满意……”  
那一刻这远古仙人的痛苦变得如此切实：他全然不像一个神祇，而是一个软弱的、挣扎而痛苦的男人。  
“但是到了最后我却杀了他。”  
“难道就没有别的道路吗？”柱间不由得反问，“为什么——”  
“如果是你——你会怎么做呢？如果身边的所有人都不再相信他，所有人都认为他已经背叛了、他不会再回来了，而且你确实知道他要造成巨大的破坏，破坏你们多年以来兢兢业业试图保护的一切——”阿修罗忽然露出了一个残酷的笑容，“你看，我们总是遇到一样的事情。”  
“我会阻止他。”柱间说，他听见自己的心脏不安地跳动着。  
“告诉我，除了杀死他之外——你还有别的道路吗？”  
阿修罗用柱间刚刚问过的问题诘问着他，目光里带着隐隐的敌意。  
柱间闭上了眼睛。他听见自己的心脏剧烈搏动着、仿佛要撞破肋骨的笼子冲出去一样，他的肌肉绷紧了，他的手心汗湿、指甲深深陷入皮肉。  
如果可以的话，他就算将性命交给男人也可以：他曾经这样做过，没有一丝犹豫，也不曾有任何的后悔。但是斑想要的从来不是他的性命，不是复仇，也不是虚无的权力。  
他应该早点明白的。  
斑所凝视的是他所尚不能理解的东西。那是现在的他，现在的木叶——都没有办法实现的理想。为了这个理想，斑可能真的会反戈相向吧。  
而到了那个时候——  
“我不知道。”  
柱间说。  
阿修罗的眼神一下子变得危险了。  
“我想要保护斑。我也想要保护斑和我一直以来所建立起来的一切。可是如果一切真的走向无可挽回的那个点的话，人是没有办法预测自己会做什么的。就像你同样没有想过自己会杀死兄长一样……”柱间低声地说，“现在的我，也无法想象自己会再次向斑挥刀。”  
“然而到了那个时候，你就会做出决定吗？”  
“到了那个时候……”柱间注视着自己多年前的祖先，“我有拼尽一切去阻止他的决心。”  
“就算你知道……”  
“我知道的。”  
柱间说。他说出来的那一刻才意识到这答案早就存在于那里：一个甚至不能抚慰他的罪恶感的、毫无建设性也毫无意义的解答。  
“如果我真的杀了他，我绝不会原谅自己。我也并不会比他活得更久长些。”

“所以呢？”斑冷笑道，“人类就没有办法跨越绝望——就不值得去追寻那更高的理想吗？”  
因陀罗摇了摇头。  
“因为那条路上的牺牲，和眼下这条路要付出的牺牲——并无差别。”  
斑掩在袖口下的手一下子握紧了。  
“用较小的牺牲，换取长久的和平……然而谁也不能知道现下的牺牲就是小的，得到的和平便是值得的。我们都厌憎着无穷的争斗、无穷的隔阂、不断叠加的伤——我们以为我们可以负担起一切去斩断它们，但是在这路上，我们难道没有陷入相同的窠臼吗：伤害、欺骗、谋划、杀戮……在最后一刻我回头去看的时候，发现我变成了我最为厌憎的人。”因陀罗说着，他的脸庞上轻微地罩上了阴云，“因为我和你走过相同的路，所以我不愿看到我的后裔，看到你，斑，再次走上那条道路。”  
斑久久地沉默着。因陀罗也并没有去说什么。  
承认自己的错误从未容易过。  
“……那个黑影，究竟是什么。”  
而斑最后问出的是看似全然无关的问题。  
“我也不清楚。它出现在我们的身边已经很久了，甚至在我和弟弟出生之前，它大概就已经存在了。虽然我不知道它究竟想要什么，但应该……不是什么好的东西。”  
斑点了点头。他的面上仍然看不出迷茫也看不出绝望：他仍然强硬地不肯在外人面前展露一点半点。  
“那我们就没什么可说的了。”  
因陀罗无声地点了点头。  
梦境渐渐淡薄下去。身体的实感将斑向下拖曳着。而在最后的瞬间，因陀罗的声音在他耳边响起了。

“……告诉阿修罗，我没有恨过他。”

“也许我应该在这里杀了你。”  
阿修罗紧紧皱着眉头，他的眼睛中显出轻微的疯狂的迹象。  
“我已经看了太多……太多次了。我的后裔们做出相同的选择。他们离弃兄长的后裔，重复地、延续着两族之间的厮杀，就仿佛他们身上流着的并不是一样的血脉，就仿佛话语永远传达不到，理解永远无法达成，想要保护的意愿永远背道而驰……现在想来，那就是弑杀了亲人的我，留在你们身上的诅咒吧。  
“如果在这里将你杀死的话，一切是不是就能够结束了？”  
柱间注视着他的先祖。  
那是多么痛苦的事情，只要稍加想象就感到可怖。如果杀了他就能结束这一切——那大概对阿修罗会是一种拯救吧。  
但是……  
“我们现在还没有到最后的地步。我已经找到了斑。我会问他到底想要什么，如果他想要的东西是正确的，那么我就和他一起去做……”柱间的表情不由变得柔软，“就像你试图追上你的兄长一样，斑也是我的天启。”  
“如果他想要的东西是你无法认可的呢？”阿修罗冷冷地道。  
柱间慎重地想了很久，才回答：  
“我们的道路总会在某个点上相汇的。因为我和他一直都在盼望着同样的事情……就算是一时的分歧，最终也总能回到同样的道路上去的。”  
阿修罗沉默了下来。他已经失望了太多次了，微渺的希望也早已磨灭成绝望，到了无法产生新的信任的力量的地步：他已经无法再相信任何一个人了。  
但他终究是一个旁观者。  
选择只握在千手柱间和宇智波斑的手中。  
“你回去吧。”  
他转过了身，不再去看自己的后裔。  
“小心一个黑色的影子。它叫‘黑绝’，没有强大的力量，却没办法从这个世界上消灭。它似乎在图谋着什么，始终徘徊在因陀罗和他的后裔的身边，鼓动着他们去做什么事情……然而等到我发现的时候一切都晚了。”  
“‘黑绝’吗？多谢提醒。”  
“别去做让自己后悔的事。”阿修罗并没有再次回过头去，“如果你杀掉了斑，也不能保护你们所建立起来的一切。流过的血终究会酿成苦果流进你们的血脉里，就像我和兄长的后裔被诅咒着终日残杀一般……  
“如果可能的话……我也想要看到，你们所建立起来的国度究竟是什么样子。”  
在这句低语之后，梦境便失去了应有的分量。柱间急忙道：  
“您没有什么要让我传的话吗？”

在逐渐崩解的梦境里，阿修罗回头瞥了柱间一眼。  
“我爱他。可是现在说出来的话，也不过是一个谎言而已。”

他醒来的时候看见了斑。  
过去的一夜几乎像是半生那样漫长。他要用上一些时候才能重拾回真实的实感，但在那之前，他初初张开眼睛，看见在熹微晨光中背向而坐的那个人影，便知道那是斑。  
这认知像一点小小的火苗沉进他心里，温暖的、柔和的，就好像所有的言语和情绪都被这点温热熔成一枚小小的核，坠在他的心里，随着他的心脏搏动着。  
他就这样注视着斑，想不起来去叫他一声。也忘记过了多久，斑似乎察觉到他的视线而回过头来。  
他们的目光在朦胧的晨光中交汇了。  
“我有事情要告诉你。”  
柱间说。  
斑点了点头。那意思大约是——我也一样。  
于是他将猝不及防的男人拉向自己。清晨的寒气随着另一具身体渗进来，但柱间并不在意，而将男人拉得更近一些、近到能够感觉到另一道心跳的声音切近地撞击着肋骨。  
要说的事情太多了，多到不知道先去说哪一件好，多到声音艰涩地蜷成一团、躲进胸口深处，仿佛受到惊吓的小兽一样不肯探出头来。  
但那些句子一早就在那里了。  
在他俯瞰着木叶的村落的黎明和傍晚，行走在高天原的森林里、沉浸于昔日的梦境之时，在休憩的时候远望着那些在田里劳作的农人的时候，独自走着长长的、长长的道路去寻找友人的时候，甚至更早、更早之前，那些句子便已经深深地埋在他心底。  
他曾经以为那是不用说明的。在他们之间有更强烈的纽带将他们联系在一起：一个切实可感、触手可及的梦想，一份从小时候便埋藏在心底的理想，村落，族人，守护的承诺。他曾经以为已经到手的这一切是再也不会变更的。  
现在想来，他太过自以为是了。  
他久久地、久久地沉默着，而斑也并没有催促他。微茫的天光像是一袭灰色的单衣披在他们身上，仿佛将所有的纷扰都隔绝在外，这斗室便是世界了。柱间第一次升起这样的感觉：斑不会再次消失了。  
“我忽然才想到，我像是一直都没有告诉过你，我爱你。”  
他诚恳地说，带着一点赧然和笨拙。  
斑抬了抬眉毛。  
“我以为你会先说那些更重要的事。”  
“这是最重要的事情。”  
柱间抗议着，看见斑的眼中掠过一抹明亮的笑意：“你以为我不知道吗？”  
“我不想让这句话也变成一个谎言。你能想象到吗？我做了一个很长的梦……”  
柱间一边说下去，一边握住了斑的手。

那并不是为了将他留下。  
而是他们要一起向前走去了。


	14. 尾声

很久以后，当忍者们经过终结之谷的时候，仍然会向瀑布两侧的石像投去充满敬意的目光。如果恰好有刚刚升上下忍的学生随行，他们就会指点着那两座石像，讲起千手柱间和宇智波斑在这里惊天动地的一仗。  
现在已经没有如此强大的忍术了，仅仅依靠查克拉的力量就能够撕裂地貌，截断河流……这世界上再也没有能够驾驭尾兽的人，也没有能够使用木遁的忍者了。  
他们带着怀念和敬畏这样说着。

而对千手柱间和宇智波斑而言，他们战斗的时候是绝不可能想到之后的。那一天的战斗激烈到了如此的地步，除了他们之外，竟没有一个人能够靠近他们的战场，于是木叶的忍者只能在远处焦急地等待着，等待着某一方真正地倒下。  
即使是柱间和斑，他们的力量似乎也终于有穷尽之时。九尾的查克拉消失了。仙术的木佛也消失了。在被轰击出来的溪谷之底只剩下了两个人：他们的盔甲都已经残损，脸上和身上布满伤口，所余的查克拉甚至不够释出一个最基本的忍术。  
他们谁也没有说话，只是默默地举起了武器。  
就仿佛冥冥之中所注定的命运一般、  
刀和刀迸出火花，那一瞬间的锐利仿佛切断了绵绵不绝的雨丝。  
阿修罗和因陀罗的后裔将要永恒争战不休——  
那窥视一切的黑影吐出了无声的叹息。他看见柱间的刀刺入斑的胸口，斑的镰刀则切过柱间的侧腹。  
悲剧的终末再次降临。  
又失败了。  
即使仇恨延续了下去，无限月读却仍然未能实现。  
那么就只能等待下一次的轮回。  
等待下一次无意义的杀戮。  
无论需要多久也好，多少的牺牲也好，总能在其中找到一次可能，让母亲重新降临到这片土地上——  
黑影惋叹着、悄然地离开了斑毫无生机的身躯所投下的影子。

然而就在下一刻，触目所及的景色碎裂了。

雨和血都消失了，连之前那因查克拉冲突而出现的山谷竟也消失不见。披着须佐的九尾正虎视眈眈地望着它，而数道携着仙法查克拉的明神门则将它固定在了南贺川的中央。斑和柱间正站在一起，看着这终于被捉到的黑绝。  
“……写轮眼的幻术吗……”黑绝吐出了不甘的喘息，它扭动着身躯想要逃走重新潜入影中，然而不知何时展开的封印法阵却已经将它固定在了原地，“究竟……什么时候……”  
“为了找到将你逼出来的方法，也真是耗费了不少的时间。”斑冷淡地说，而柱间已经手上结印，封印法阵的光芒几乎要将黑绝吞噬殆尽一样，“现在你没法逃走了。”  
黑绝挣扎着，似乎不敢相信自己竟然被人类的计谋简单地捕获了：“你们这可恶的……卑劣的家伙——”  
柱间听到这句话笑了笑：  
“不敢。对于在暗中觊觎了这么多年的你，我们这点小小的努力又算什么呢？”  
黑绝的眼睛在那一团黑影中骨碌碌地转了转，最终对准了站在一旁的斑。  
“你不去追寻理想了吗？你想要的东西，可只有我能给你……这样屈服于千手柱间真的好吗？别人都会说你是因为输给了他才臣服于木叶的……”  
“收收你的谎言吧。就算包裹得再甜美，那也是毒药——你想要的是什么？那恶神的觉醒吗？”  
黑绝终于意识到它的一切手段已经穷尽了。它的目光打量着这两个人类，投掷出了最后的毒汁：  
“就算我骗过你也好，那是为了你好啊，斑……别被你身边的家伙骗了。人类就是这个卑劣的样子，只要有光明就会有黑暗，和平永远踏在战争和死亡的坟墓上。如果没有痛苦就不知道幸福，就算有了幸福也会产生新的欲望——”黑绝发出了阴恻恻的笑容，“就算你们收拾了我也不代表什么，你们所做的一切都将是虚空，就像我的母亲被她的儿子们背叛一样，斑，你同样会被你轻信的这一切所背叛的……你们杀不了我，我会永远地……永远地……看着你的下场……”  
下一刻地上的法阵已经反卷而起，犹如一个黑色的核将黑绝收入其中。柱间和斑一起结出了子之印，那一直以来附在他们身上的查克拉交缠着，投向了黑色的核。  
河谷震动了起来。土地被奇异的引力抓着，重重附在那黑色的核周围，形成了巨大的球体。它漂浮着，像一个巨大的气球一样，慢慢升向黑暗的夜空之中。  
柱间握住了斑的手。  
他们都能感觉到，长久以来和他们紧密相连的“什么”，已经再也不在了。  
“结束了吗。”  
“啊……”柱间望向繁星密布的天际，“一切都结束了。”  
感觉到男人握住他的手上传来的力道，斑挑了挑眉：“你在担心？你觉得我会被它的言语所挑拨？”  
“我不确定你的想法。”柱间坦诚地说，“你已经离开很久了，我不知道你是否还想回来。我们试着做了一些努力，但我并不知道现在的木叶是否是你理想中的样子……”他说着说着，声音越来越小，好像下一刻头上就要长出蘑菇来了。  
“……你这消沉的老毛病，大概是治不好了吧。”斑无奈地道，“算了。没有我看着，谁知道你们会搞出什么烂摊子来。好歹这里也是我建立的村落……真是受不了。”  
“哎？”柱间猛地抬起头，“真……真的？”  
“我可不会向你低声下气。”斑抱着胸道，“不会一直按你的想法来的。”  
柱间露出了过分灿烂的笑容：“我们可以商量的，这没关系。”  
“那么，之前说的那个分尾兽的计划，取消。”  
“哎？等等——斑我和你说这个问题是……”  
就在柱间试图辩解的时候，之前远远地等候的忍者们也已经迫不及待地跑了过来。即使看到之前战斗的等级，但最后的地爆天星所造成的地貌改变还是让他们咋舌不已。但宇智波的年轻人们显然已经迫不及待地冲向了斑：  
“斑大人！”  
“斑大人终于回来了！”  
虽然意识到老友并不擅长应付这种场面，但柱间还是相当善解人意地推了他一把，直接将还想躲避的斑推到了这些热情的年轻人的面前去接受七嘴八舌的问候。扉间则照样一脸苦大仇深地走了过来：  
“我还以为你们真准备分个高下。”  
“某种意义上算是这样，不过我们都意识到打下去也不过是平手……”柱间打了个哈哈，带过了话题，“对了，扉间，我想在这里雕刻两座石像。”  
“……大哥，你知道因为你那个改革的提议，现在我们的工作量是多少吗？”扉间不愉快地抱起了双臂。  
“嘛，要说的话一开始是你提出的啊，在火影选举的时候。”柱间笑眯眯地道，“想要找到最好的解决办法，就是不要让我们来决定，而让大家都去思考怎样做最好——难道这样讲不对吗？”  
“理想是理想，实际是实际……”扉间低声嘀咕了句。  
柱间望向了陷入人群包围中仍然不苟言笑的斑，不由自主地露出了笑容：“不怀抱着理想开始一步步前进的话，就永远也达不到……一直以来，我们不都是这样做的吗？”  
扉间顿时感到了一阵牙疼。他僵硬地忽略了大哥那过分温柔的眼神，硬邦邦地将话题拉回最初：“要在这里修两座石像吗？”  
“是啊。用来纪念我们最终的和解。”柱间望向他们身后刚刚形成的瀑布，“不仅仅为了千手和宇智波，更久之前的阿修罗和因陀罗，还要为了我们以后的所有子孙。希望他们看到这里的石像的时候，就能记住这一天。  
“这是一切终结的一天。也是一切开始的一天。”

“……于是，在终结之谷的战斗过后，战国时代就结束了。”站在终结之谷的瀑布前，银发的上忍对着刚刚分到自己手下的三个孩子说着，“从那之后，国和国之间再也没有发生过伤亡惨重的战争，重大的事情都要先在五影会议上讨论，忍者们虽然仍然是重要的警备力量，但是和那个时代已经大大不同了。到了现在，不同的忍族之间的通婚已经相当普遍了，奇异的是，本来以为会消失的血继限界却在这种情况下变得更为强盛了。”  
“这就是杂交的种群优势吗……”思考片刻之后，樱色长发的女孩子认真地说。  
“……这个字眼听起来不太对吧。”黑色短发的少年叹了口气。  
“我知道我知道，像佐助的眼睛一样就是血继限界了的说！”金发的少年高高地举起了手。  
“笨蛋。这个谁不知道啊！”  
“嘛嘛，不要吵啦。总之这就是我们木叶的伟大人物的历史——好，今天的课外教学到此结束，我们回去吧。”  
“万岁！回去吃拉面啦！”  
“今天好容易完成了任务，老师请客吧？”  
“我要番茄味的。”  
“……喂，你们三个……”  
“下次再让哥哥请你吃丸子就好了。”  
“不，甜食的话还是……”  
夕阳慢慢地落了下去，将一大三小远去的身影越拖越长，也为瀑布边上的石像笼上了一层暖融融的色彩。一如既往地，他们带着温柔的微笑，凝视着他们所保护的广袤而和平的国度。

Ende.


	15. 山眠

一  
玲 奈

佛灭之日不宜出行。  
若非家里实在是没什么粮食了，玲奈也不会去五里外的镇子。用家里藏下的最后一点值钱的东西换了银钱，买了米粮，却想着家里的弟妹匆匆赶回去的路上，遇到了流浪的野武士。  
若被抓住可就惨了。且不说是否能逃得一条命去，就算米粮被抢去了，家里弟妹又怎么办呢。玲奈想着这样的事情而拼命跑着，草鞋带子断了，本来就补了又补的足袋在雪地上打滑，她打了个晃，便从斜坡上滚了下去。  
这下摔得不轻。她喘着气不顾腰上的疼痛想挣扎起来，一时却失了力气站不起来，抬起头看见前面大石上坐着一个男人。  
那男人戴着斗笠，看不见脸，只看见背后的镰刀。他盘坐在石头上，黑袍的下摆一动不动地垂下来。  
玲奈也不知哪里来了一股劲头，硬是挣起来，上前抓住男人的衣襟。  
“求求您，大爷，求您救救我……！”  
男人的目光冷淡地扫过了她。玲奈吓了一跳，立刻松开手。  
这时候后面野武士已经吆喝着追上来。  
“你这小妞再敢跑！”  
“这家伙，莫不是想分一杯羹？”  
“这家伙可是我们的猎物——”  
野武士们大大咧咧的呼喝在接触到对方的眼神的一瞬间便被静音了。  
“这里的事情和我无关。”黑衣男人开口，声音犹如冬日的泉一般冰冷，“不过，你们的姿态太难看了。退下。”  
那不过是简简单单的一个命令。但那些无法无天的野武士却仿佛看见了蛇的青蛙一样，战栗着动弹不得，本已经按在刀柄上的手也无法动弹丝毫。男人甚至懒得扫视这群野狗一般的败者，起身简单掸落身上尘土，便穿过这几个野武士离去了。  
玲奈连忙慌慌张张地爬起来，追在他身后去了。

“恩人，请到我家歇歇脚吧。”在心里盘算着那些野武士纠缠不休的可能性，玲奈一路小跑着赶上了黑衣的男人，“您既然救了我，也请让小女子多多少少款待您一下作为酬谢罢。”  
然而背着镰刀的男人并没有投过来一个眼神，只是大步向前走着。  
“我并不是为了救你才赶走那些人的。”  
“但是您确实救了我啊。眼见着要落雪了，这一路前去再也没有村庄，您可以到我家里暂时躲一躲雪。”  
男人听到这句话便抬头看了看天。天色将暮，浓密的灰云在天际翻卷着，一场暴风雪在等待着。  
他在心里似乎盘算着什么，终于点了点头。  
“太好了。”玲奈快活地道，一路小跑着来到恩人身边，“您是从哪儿来的呀？这边一直在打仗，您难道是雇佣兵？还是忍者？”  
最后一个字眼似乎触动了什么，男人似笑非笑地瞥了她一眼。  
“你听说过忍者？”  
“听说过的。据说在比这里更北更北的地方，有一座高耸入云的高山，那里终年响彻着雷声，在那座山上居住着厉害的忍者……不过那是雷之国的事情了，和我们这里并没有什么关系。我听村里的人们说，如果我们也有忍者的话，说不定战争早就结束了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为忍者很厉害啊——所有人都这么说。他们说那些有名的忍者能够招来风雨和雷电，能从嘴里吹出火来，手一合就能从地里长出树木，谁也捕捉不到他们的行踪，听起来简直像仙人一样厉害……”玲奈说着，没有注意到恩人因她的描述而露出一点几乎察觉不到的笑容。后知后觉地，她意识到在脸上沁开的一丝沁凉。  
“……下雪了。”

山间的雪来得又疾又密。初时不过是点点如同小米般的雪粒，等两人到了村落的时候便已密如扯碎的苇花，走在路上几要看不见对面的人。玲奈带着恩人回了家，她的弟弟妹妹是有些怕生的，牵着她的衣角躲在她身后，像是躲在母鸡翅膀底下的小鸡一样。她的恩人自顾自坐在角落里，在火光和阴影中显得愈发严肃，几如庙中神像一般令人不敢接近。玲奈用新背回来的米和了杂粮煮了些粥，配了渍萝卜和藏起来舍不得吃的咸鱼——即使如此，将晚饭端过去的时候她也十分惴惴不安。  
“实在是不成敬意……”  
但男人并不说什么，便拿起筷子吃了。动作十分优雅，并不发出一点声音。  
外面的雪仍密密地落着，像是要将一切都拢进它白色的衣袖里去。小小的山村极安静，听不见一点人声犬吠，只有屋中火塘里木柴轻微的毕剥声。  
玲奈坐在火塘边编着绳子。这是她家传的手工，绳子编出来极漂亮又结实，拿到集上去卖还算能挣几个钱。开始弟弟妹妹也在帮忙，到后来就困得头一点一点，小小的身子不由自主地往她身上倒去。  
她将两个孩子塞进被子里去，回头才意识到角落里本来假寐的男人不知何时睁开了眼睛，向这里望着。  
“你的父母呢？”  
“之前这边打仗的时候，有落难的武士……”  
玲奈说到这里也就不说下去了。  
“辛苦吗？”男人问。  
“辛苦呀。但是，毕竟弟弟妹妹在边上，就觉得无论怎么辛苦也得活下去吧。”她说，用手中的火筷子拨了拨柴火，小小的火苗跳动在她黑色的眼睛里，“真不知道战争什么时候才能停止。”  
“即使战争停止，你失去的东西也回不来了。”  
“那就太贪心了啊。 ”玲奈笑了一下，“就算向神明大人这么祈祷的话，也会被当成贪心的家伙吧……不管怎么难看，怎么挣扎着，我都一定要活下去。雪国的女人就是这样子，大家都是这样活下去的。”  
于是对方又不说什么了。沉静的寒冷渗透进来，将屋中细小的温暖拥在它阔大的怀中，令这小屋仿佛无边的海洋上一艘孤零零的船，随时都要和人世切断关系。玲奈看一看身边的弟妹，又望一眼靠在屋角的男人。恩人似是已经睡了。玲奈无声地吐了口气，放下手里的活计，揉一揉酸涩的眼睛，躺在弟妹身边睡了过去。

她再醒来的时候一切都静寂得过分。耳朵里像是塞进了棉花球一样，什么也听不见。她翻身坐起，才意识到屋中过分的昏暗是因为雪将窗户封住了，可门却并没有掩紧，透进来一缕微蓝的晨光。  
坐在屋角的男人不见了。  
她翻身爬起来，裹了斗篷，踏上雪鞋，急匆匆奔出去。外面白茫茫的一片，很容易便见着站在远处山坡上的那个人。他站在那里，抬起头望着鸽灰色的天空，犹如在等待着一个信号，一道声音，一个迟迟不来的人。  
玲奈停住了脚。她有些不敢去打扰对方，只好转身回去，费力地从屋后的棚子里挖出些柴火。进屋之后她便发现弟弟在哭。  
“怎么了，邦太？”  
邦太坐在那里，哭得一抽一抽的。他伸手抓住玲奈的袖子，怯生生地道：“妹妹不醒……呜……”  
玲奈吓了一跳。她颤抖地伸出手摸了摸妹妹的额头，触手的高热让她的心一下子揪紧了。  
“泉？泉？”  
她低声唤着妹妹的名字，慌乱地将她半抱在怀里。怎么办，这么大的雪肯定是不能去外面找医生的，但是烧得这么厉害……  
“给她盖好被子。有干净的布吗？”  
低沉的声音在玲奈身后响起。她猛地回头，才发现恩人不知何时已经回到屋里，正俯身看着烧得满脸通红的小女孩。  
“有，有的……”  
玲奈慌乱地说，将妹妹放回床铺上，又拾起一边薄薄的被子将她裹好，这才从篮筐底部翻出些干净的细白布。男人接过她手中的白布，到外面用雪沾湿了，回来敷在小孩子的额头上。  
邦太跪在一边看着，也记不得哭，偶尔惯性地抽泣一声。男人看了他片刻，说：“让这孩子也多穿一点。——我去找些草药。”  
“可现在雪太大了——”玲奈一边将斗篷围在弟弟的身上一边说着。她不知道怎么办好，但恩人似乎丝毫不介意外面的大雪，只是在出门前，他的脚步停了下来。  
“……这孩子的名字是？”

二  
宇智波斑

他在等的鹰一直没有来。  
其实斑素来是不承认自己在等的。只是某人会定期派传信的忍鹰过来，时间长了就成了某种习惯。他开始在旅途中注意抬头观望天空，注意是否有翅膀投下的影子。  
那鹰不知是谁训练的，落下来的时候总是有礼而节制的，并不过分靠近也不过分疏远，等到他看过信再多一会儿，确认没有回信便展翅飞走了——这鹰的禀性和柱间全然不同。柱间肯定是不会这么冷淡的。他会带着那种爽朗的笑容，不动声色地靠过来，讲着那些乱七八糟的小事情：男人喜欢那些发生在村子里的小事，那些和厮杀以及战场毫无关系的、充满了日常生活的无序和杂乱的小事，就像他寄来的信一样——岩上的落日很漂亮。天气暖了，燕子回来了。孩子们在学校发生了什么样的事情。之类之类。这些事情像是柱间会注意的，或者他希望分享给斑的，就好像这样做了，斑就并未和木叶过分疏远。  
这自然是柱间的一厢情愿。  
斑知道这点，可是他已经习惯于等待柱间的信，习惯于展开折叠仔细的纸条去阅读上面熟悉的笔迹，习惯于想象柱间落笔时候的神态。习惯是可怖的，它不知不觉地渗透进来，像一根弦一样拴在肋骨的最下端，一根无论他走到哪里都会牵系着他的长长的线。  
他不能确定自己是否厌恶这种感觉。  
而那只鹰仍然没有来。  
他立在白茫茫的山坡上，遥望着鸽灰色的天空，雪暂时停了，但或许还有一场雪在云层中孕育着。远山成了淡墨所染的微弱轮廓，几乎和淡白色的天空融为一体。这没有尽头的雪和木叶那里迥然不同。在他们那里是很少下雪的，即使偶尔落雪也很难积住。上一次记忆中落雪的时候——他还在木叶的时候——柱间仍和他一起。那时候他们之间的分歧尚处于隐而未发的状态，两人心中都隐隐约约有了预感，但他们都避而不谈，就好像一旦形诸于口就再无更改的余地。那一日他坐在廊下注视着雪飘落于庭中，又转瞬即逝，仅剩下些许的湿痕，仿佛一切都将如此消逝一般。那时柱间从后面将他拥住了。  
「如果你要离开的话……至少告诉我吧。」  
那句话是真的曾经在他耳边回响过，还是某种记忆的错位？他想不起来。能忆起的是亲吻，漫长的、缠绵的、带着不舍和留恋的亲吻。如果那其中含着恳求，也和他们的对话一样，是沉默无声的。  
现在斑会想起那些以前的事情。他会想起泉奈，想起柱间，想起宇智波的族人，想起曾经诱惑着他纵身蹈火的虚伪理想。他无数次地寻找，妥协，放弃，再次寻找——但最终等待他的只是同样的失败。因陀罗说，不要忘记你和我一样只是人类。  
但如果放弃了宇智波的高傲，宇智波斑还剩下什么。如果放弃了苛责，他的所有寻找是否还有意义？  
忽然响起的孩子哭声将他从遥远的思绪中拉了回来。那声音是从他寄宿的人家中传出来的。斑微微眯起眼，快步走回了低矮的草屋，一进门便看见那少女正抱着自己的妹妹，手足无措的样子。小女孩满脸通红，眉头也紧紧皱着，显然是极不舒服的样子。  
在斑意识到之前他已经出声：“给她盖好被子。有干净的布吗？”  
那少女点了头，迅速地找出来了白布。他将布在雪里打湿，然后敷在孩子的额头上。在短暂的瞬间他似乎回到了泉奈的榻前。女孩软而稀疏的头发披散在床上的样子恍惚间像是少年的黑发，那被汗所沾湿的、如翎羽一般贴在白皙的颊上的发，反而带着一分不合宜的明艳气息。他握住他的手，感到生命正如燃到尽头的烛焰，在即将熄灭之前爆出灼目的光。  
泉奈握紧他的手，像冰块一样烫到他心里去。他说，在我死之后——  
“我去找些草药。”  
他猛然起身。昏暗的视界重新清晰起来：少女，女孩和男孩。这当然不是过去。他的失去已经是很久之前的事情了。但是鬼使神差一般地，他最后问道：  
“……这孩子的名字是？”  
“泉。她的名字是泉。”  
斑微微转过了头。  
在他重新拾回过往和现实的平衡之前，那扇门响了一响，然后戴着斗笠披着雪蓑的人探进身来。  
“斑。”  
男人微笑着，那是他熟悉的，这许多年来也未曾变化的笑容。  
“我找到你了。”

三  
千手柱间

柱间跪在小女孩的身边，仔细地查看着她的脉搏和体温，又翻开眼睛看一下瞳仁。现在她已经平稳地睡着了。幼儿的高烧来得快，但只要得到了适时的治疗便去得也快。  
“不用担心了。”  
他微笑着对边上的少女说。少女本来愣怔怔地看着，被他一说才反应过来似的，立刻行了平伏的礼节：  
“实在是太谢谢您了，这救命的恩情真是不知道怎么回报您二位才好……！”  
他忙推脱着——这对木叶的火影而言不过是举手之劳。而柱间现在更担心的是并不在屋中的男人。  
“请您好好看着她吧。醒来的话吃一点清淡的粥……抱歉，我需要先去看一下我的同伴。”  
柱间说着匆匆起身。斑并没有走远，听见柱间出来便转过头来：“……多谢。”  
柱间一时间无法回答。他站在那里注视着斑——他们已经许久不见了，但是在某个意义上，他们亦从未分离过。从一开始他已经将自己一部分（或者是全部）的生命用来和男人纠缠，以至于若缺少了宇智波斑的存在，千手柱间就失去了借以定义自己的形象和字汇。  
“Madara。”  
他叫着这熟悉的三个音节，就好像在这三个音节里，面前总是远去的男人便能被固定下来形成切实可触的实体，就好像长久空缺的那一部分瞬间被温热实在的东西所填满。他几乎要不熟悉那陌生的充实感。  
“你怎么来了？”似乎察觉到他在想什么，斑眼中闪过一道近似笑意的神情。  
“雪太大，忍鹰罢工了，于是我就请假出来了。”  
“扉间一定很头疼。”  
“他也应该习惯了。”柱间毫无同情地说，这似乎是对总将他押在公文山前的弟弟的一种反动。  
斑笑了一下。  
他没有问柱间是怎么找到他的，也没有问柱间准备做什么。他转过身，沿着村间的小路向外走去。柱间也跟上去。  
“不去和那家人道别吗？”  
“不过一宿的缘分。如果赶一下的话，能到下面的镇上。”  
柱间点了点头。  
他并没有看错他走进屋的时候斑转瞬之间流露的表情。他快走了几步来到斑的身边。  
“那个孩子会没事的。”  
斑没有说什么。他们走进被雪所覆盖的山里。这一刻的山林是枯寂的，一切都深深地浸在冬日的沉默里，失去了所有的颜色。这和他们日常的相处并不大一样。柱间所认识的斑几乎永远在追逐着什么并希求着什么。只有一次——只有一次他曾经在斑的眼中看到令他恐惧的绝望——那是他们之间最后的那一次战斗。  
而现在这恐惧又飘荡在他的心里了。  
“我有时候在想，我所追逐的东西是否永远也没有解答。”  
斑说着，停住了脚。  
“太多的东西已经失去了。我失去的……你失去的……这一切都不可能回来了。如果并没有最终的解答的话，柱间，我还要继续追逐什么呢？”  
柱间站在那里。他可以向着男人伸出手去，他可以拥抱他，亲吻他，给他讲那封本来应该送到的信中的内容。他可以劝说他，安慰他，告诉他自己的想法，一个或许和宇智波的逻辑不同，但更为脚踏实地的做法。但是他知道这是不行的。那暂时被弥合的分歧，那令他们一度走上歧路的分歧，从来不是能用这些柔软的东西彻底消去的。  
他只能反复地、站在河的这边投掷着信息。但真正渡过河的是斑。  
“我看到了当初你留在权作先生那里的信。”  
最终柱间开口道。  
斑震了一下。他回过头来看着柱间。  
“如果当时你真的死了的话，”柱间说——他很少在斑面前展现出这样的自己，但是他没有必要遮掩什么，“宇智波和千手的仇恨不会终结。我不会接受那些背叛了你的宇智波的族人。永远不会。我们两族会继续战斗，继续仇恨，直到有一个族群——或者我们的姓氏都从忍者的行列中消失为止。看到那封信的时候，我的心情就是这样的……”  
斑的眼神变得柔和了。他摇摇头：“你不是会做出那种事情的人。”  
“也许吧……”柱间移开目光。他注视着冬日的山野，那枯寂的、暂时遗忘了生命而沉睡下去的田野，“只是我会这样想。我会做出衡量，判断权重——然后做出违背自己感情的事。但是那样——如果做了那样的事情，”他顿了一下，始终不肯说出那代词背后的所指，“我大概不会再活下去了。”  
那是悬宕在他们头顶上的，阿修罗曾经警告过的，他们可能达到的终局。柱间在说出这些话之前也没有意识到他有一天会将这些摊在斑的面前：这是他所极力隐藏的决绝和暴戾，那藏在他心里的可能的利刃。但或许斑早已知道了。因为他们比他们自己想象得还要相似。因为他们比他们自己想象得还要不同。因为在方法和结果之间，在目视的理想和脚下的道路之间，只要稍有失衡就会坠入其下的深渊。  
我们都没有解答。  
但是我们必须要直视这这些失败而走下去。  
斑注视着他。他的脸上带着一种混合了出乎意料和果然如此的神情。但是男人肯定知道——他肯定能够理解柱间在试图告诉他什么。  
但很快他的表情变了。  
“有火的味道。”  
柱间一惊，回头向山下看去。滚滚浓烟从小小的村落里升了起来。

四  
泉

玲奈紧紧地握住了手中的锄头。她将锄头挡在身前，好像那是她唯一的依靠和依仗，即使这并不比一根救命稻草更坚韧些。  
“——昨天救你的人呢？”野武士嘶声笑着。他们交换着淫荡而粘稠的眼神，仿佛已经在眼神里将面前的少女扒光了。他转动着手中的长刀，故意弄出响亮的声音。  
“没用的……嘿嘿嘿，那些不知道家在哪里的野狗，今天跟着你明天就走了，你以为他还能一直保护你吗。放下锄头，也许我们兄弟还能温柔点对待你……”  
玲奈狠狠地瞪着他。  
但是没有办法。她的恩人已经走了。你不能指望在这乱世里一直有人保护你，更何况他们已经救了泉的性命。她握着锄头的手因为寒气而发木，而她仍然像一头顽固的母狼一样拦在家门口。  
不能让他们进去。  
她想着，一动不动地注视着对面的武士，那狠绝的劲头让野武士也敛了轻浮的笑。他凶狠地瞪着对面的少女，啐了一口：“这娘们儿……”他转动长刀，一步步走向举着锄头的少女。  
这时候火已经烧起来了。村里的人们奔跑着，有人被赶上了之后一刀砍在身后，也有人啜泣着、吐露着求饶的话。这雪天里野武士没处可去，也没有行人能抢劫，而这山村里再穷也能刨出些食粮……玲奈感到心底一阵锐痛，她大喊一声，高高地举起锄头朝着对方冲了进去。  
然而那野武士毕竟是从战场下来的。也许他没办法在战场上堂堂正正面对敌人获胜，但他的刀技却足以欺凌一个山野的少女。锄头被斩成两段，他一拳打在玲奈的腹部，打得她因为疼痛而蜷缩在雪里。  
“哼……”  
野武士狞笑着将刀收到鞘里，朝着地上的少女伸出了手。玲奈紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
然而下一刻有什么东西划过了空气。  
“放开——放开！”  
邦太和泉不知什么时候从藏身的地方跑了出来。他们的力气甚至操不起火钳，只是胡乱从地上捡着雪块扔过去。  
“放开我姐姐！”  
泉凶狠地叫着。她的眼睛仍然因为高烧而显得异样明亮，但是她根本没有一点退缩的意思，浑然不管这是否是螳臂当车。  
“快回去！”  
玲奈厉声喝道。但一个雪团凌空飞来，正正砸在那野武士的眼睛上。  
玲奈踉跄地爬起来，紧紧抱住了自己的弟妹。她身后的武士表情扭曲，低声道：  
“好、疼、啊。”  
完了。  
玲奈想。  
下一刻她听见长刀出鞘的声音。她绝望地闭上眼睛，将弟妹更近地搂在胸前。如果这样死了的话好歹也是一家三口死在一起——  
然而预想中的疼痛却并没有来临。反而是泉“啊”了一声。  
血腥气卷进了烟里。玲奈猛地回过头，便看见了恩人的背影。  
男人如同掌管死亡的神明一般。他的动作是那么快，眼睛看不见他，耳朵也听不见他，然而所到之处那些野武士都倒了下去。而恩人的同伴则在另一边扑灭了火，走到地上的一个个伤者之前，将治愈的光芒洒落在他们身上。  
“是神明大人啊……”村里的老人被扶起来之后还不敢置信，她喃喃地抓住那身披羽织的男人宽厚的手掌，“是神明大人来救我们了……”  
“不是的，老婆婆。”男人笑了一笑，“我们只是忍者而已。”  
这时候站着的只剩下一个野武士了。他看着那黑衣的忍者提着镰刀一步步走近，两股战战简直站也站不住了：“饶……饶了我——”  
然而话音未落他的头颅已经在一击之中高高飞向了天空。村人们都敬佩而惊惧地望着这黑衣的忍者，没人敢说一句话，也没人敢于接近他。  
但是他的同伴却走到了他的身前。他拭去男人颊上被溅到的血迹，道：“大家都没事。”  
男人点了点头。他的目光在村中扫了一圈，落在了玲奈和她怀中的孩子身上。他在人们畏惧的目光中走到他们身边，问：“没事吧？”  
玲奈点了点头。她缓缓站起来，腹部仍然因为刚才的重击抽痛着。在过分的混乱之下，她一个字也说不出来。  
她的恩人低下头看着仍然紧紧抓着石块的泉。他矮下身，平视着着这小小的女孩。  
“已经安全了，放开吧。”  
“不行。”泉固执地说，浑然不顾姐姐就在她身边的事实，“我要保护姐姐——”  
那一刻男人脸上的表情令她无法忘怀，然而直到很久很久之后她也找不到一个确切的词语来表达。许久之后，男人低声地笑了，伸手取过她手心的石块。  
“就交给我吧。”  
他说，像是许久以前那从未实现的承诺跨越了这许久的时间，在当下这一刻重新回荡着。  
泉懵懵懂懂地看着他。她并无法理解男人究竟是为什么而微笑，也无法理解一旁同伴温暖的眼光。只是很久很久之后，在战争结束、昔年的一切业已被平和和幸福代替之后，在漫长的冬夜和儿孙们守在火边的时候，她会说起昔年的这一刻，那不知从何而来的黑衣旅人所许下的承诺。然而她的孩子们已经倦怠于这经久不变的故事，他们会说在这雪国从来不存在厉害的忍者，当年停止战争的还是火之国的火影——难道奶奶遇见的是那样的大人物吗？不可能的。   
那就是火之国的大忍者哟，泉说。  
奶奶骗人！火影从来不用镰刀的。孩子们主张着，但很快就转换了话题，像一群小鸟那样叽叽喳喳地笑着，从老人的身边散开去，追逐着跑开了。于是泉也笑了起来，笑得脸上细密的纹路都叠在一起。  
我说过的一切都是真的。  
她喃喃地说着，却也知道在冬夜里并没有必要去纠正一个故事的真或假。就像所有的故事一样，这一切已经以幸福画上句点。  
那就足够了。

Ende.


	16. 族长大人和火影大人

一

宇智波镜是初代目火影的学生。

这件事儿说来简单也简单，复杂也复杂。简单来说，木叶的学校要真正变成忍者学校，总要有孩子来试水。复杂一点说，能成为火影大人的学生总附带着某种程度的政治意味，各个部族之间总要平衡博弈来争取这六分之一的名额，而派出的人选也不得不经过一番衡量计较——是派个聪明些的，还是派本家的中坚力量，抑或找一个没什么背景的孩子来得更好些……镜被带到族议上的时候似懂非懂地听了这么一耳朵，但也没真正记住多少，反倒是跪坐的时间太长，脚有些发麻。他尽量不惹人注意地换了换姿势，然而还是被族长大人发现了。  
“你们说来说去，没有问过这孩子的意见。”  
男人坐在房间的另一端，但是在他开始说话的时候，所有人都安静下来，转过头来盯着小小的镜。  
“你想不想去呢。”  
镜不免紧张。但是族长问话的声音实际上很和蔼，令人想不起这其实是一件令人紧张的任务。他于是点了点头。  
事情就这么定了下来。

二 

如果和族长不熟悉的话，会以为宇智波斑是一个脾气很坏、难以接近的人。他确实看起来过分严肃，他的脸上并不会像初代目火影那样，总带着温和而爽朗的笑容。事实上，在镜还很小的时候族长曾经离开过木叶很长一段时间。族中有人说，那是因为族长和大家的想法不一样才离开的——或者说，族长叛离了木叶。  
镜不太相信那种说法。他心里是很喜欢族长大人的——虽然和火影大人不同，族长不会和孩子们玩耍，但是他记得孩子们的名字，会笨拙地伸手摸一摸他们的头发。而且族长和别人不同，他的家里只有一个人。有时候镜被母亲牵着路过大宅就会想，族长一个人住在本家的宅子里，会不会害怕呢，就像他一个人被留在家里的时候也会感到害怕和孤单。他要再长大一点之后才会知道，成年人和小孩子是不同的。小孩子害怕的东西，大人是不会害怕的；小孩子因孤单而感到寂寞的时候，大人也许不会感到寂寞。  
但真的有差这么多吗？  
镜还想不明白这个问题的时候，族长就离开了。“族长追求着我们所达不到的东西。”镜仍然清楚地记得有人说过这样的话。但是过了一些时候，火影大人特地将宇智波的人们聚在一起。  
族长是为了木叶才离开的。火影大人说，这时候平常总是笑着的火影大人也变得严肃起来了，严肃得让镜都感到有一点点害怕。  
是为了木叶能够走向更好的未来，族长才离开的。而且，有一天他一定会回来的。  
镜感到母亲握紧了自己的手。  
那时候他仍然无法理解到底发生过什么，也不知道族长曾经和宇智波的大人们发生过争执。他只是单纯地相信了火影大人的话，他想象着，族长说不定是为了一项特别重要的任务才不得不离开的。

事实上后来也确实如此。虽然族长回来的那天显得多少有些混乱——九尾折腾起来的声势还是挺浩大的，女人和孩子们都被疏散到森林中的避难地去。当时有个年纪比他更小的孩子站在他身边，似乎家长都已经上了战场。他小声地问镜：“到底发生了什么呀……”  
他的声音在抖，手也在抖。  
镜知道他肯定不是宇智波家的孩子。他心里也有一点害怕，但是他相信族长大人，因此就伸出手去握住对方的手。  
“族长他们在打一个很厉害的坏人。”他小声地安慰对方，“放心吧。族长大人和火影大人这么厉害呢。”

三

那之后族长大人就回来了。  
一切还像什么也没发生过一样。但很多事也慢慢开始变化了。比如说，火影大人开始经常跑到宇智波的族地这边来。他和族长大人显然有很多公事要谈，一谈就要一个晚上——至少镜是听大人们这么说的。村子里也慢慢地产生了变化。店铺和高楼更多了。家里有了电扇和暖炉。大家都开始去学校了。是不是这样的时代就叫做和平，镜也不太懂得，大人的世界离他仍然有一定距离。  
再然后他就成了火影大人的学生。  
这件事其实还是有点紧张的。千手和宇智波曾经有一段水火不容的历史，这仇恨镜这一代的孩子们还是知道的。当火影大人的学生听起来是件蛮荣耀的事情，但对于宇智波来讲似乎总有些别扭。直到他们去上课的第一天早晨，母亲给他准备便当的时候还在问：  
“真的没关系吗？要不然再去和族长谈谈？”  
最后镜想了想，说：“没关系的。火影大人是很好的人。”

这话没错。  
但火影大人意外不是很会教学生的样子。  
“首先将查克拉在这个地方凝聚起来……然后把它压缩一下……”  
说得非常简单，但六个人没有一个成功的。教到最后火影大人垂头丧气，影子里噌噌噌地冒了一群蘑菇。  
看不下去的扉间大人叹了口气，接手从查克拉性质的变化讲起，整整讲了一个上午，回去之后的作业是写上一个卷轴对查克拉五种基本性质变化及其综合使用的理解。  
第二天他们又换了个老师。  
也不知怎么回事，就变成宇智波族长和火影大人一起过来了。  
几个学生都有点怵。  
宇智波的族长大人感觉很威严。扉间大人也很严厉，听不懂又胡乱回答的时候会被严厉地批评，但是族长大人还是不太一样，总让人觉得不好接近似的。他也不管跟过来的火影大人，直接说：“你们最拿手的忍术是什么，用来看看。”  
……倒是一句话没提要交的卷轴。  
大家都有些紧张，你推我我推你的，最终可能觉得毕竟镜也是宇智波，就推他出来第一个吃螃蟹。  
镜结了印，很努力地吹出一个火球——可惜太小了，远远比不上宇智波的一般水平。他脸一热，觉得给宇智波丢脸了，但族长大人点一点头，没有说什么就说了“下一个”。  
和火影大人不会教学生这件事同样令人意外的，就是族长大人教学生很上手。  
把每个孩子擅长的术和属性都看过一遍，族长大人就开始直接指点他们忍术中做得不对的地方。虽然言语不至于亲切，但是非常明白清楚。  
“每个人都有自己擅长的领域，没有一定超过别人的术，也没有一定劣于别人的术。合理地安排自己的查克拉并进行战斗，这就是你们现在这个阶段要做到的。”  
“那以后呢？”  
猿飞家的孩子大着胆子问了一句。  
“以后就是想办法发明适合自己的新忍术。那是在你们长大之后的事情了。”族长大人抱着胳臂说。  
镜觉得这样耐心的族长大人有一点像笨拙地伸出手、摸着孩子们的头时候的样子。即使族长大人不一定会叫出他们的名字，但是他心里是一定记得的。  
那天的课上完之后大家便行礼离去了。镜临走前看见火影大人笑眯眯地站到族长大人身边，说着：“斑果然是个温柔的人啊。”  
族长大人“哼”了一声之后便没有再说什么了。

镜有点奇怪的是，族长大人那天没有和他一起回族里。

四

于是镜既是火影大人的学生，也同时成了族长大人的学生。  
这两个都是大忙人，因此并不能常常一起出现。于是有时候是族长大人来教忍术，有时候是火影大人来上实践课。结果他们这个班每天都在回忆革命家史。  
火影大人：“当初我很小的时候，那时候千手和宇智波还是对立的，我跑去南贺川边打水漂……”  
族长大人：“你们比柱间差太多了。我小时候就可以打族里的大人，柱间在体术上能和我打得半斤八两……”  
火影大人：“我和斑建立村子的时候……”  
族长大人：“千手和宇智波结盟的时候……”  
火影大人：“最重要的是一定要相信对方……”  
族长大人：“实力才是对话的基础……”  
火影大人：“斑是非常温柔又强大的忍者。如果没有他的话就不会有木叶。”  
族长大人：“只有柱间才能和我一战。”  
当时几个孩子还不懂什么叫做秀恩爱，只是隐隐觉得眼睛有点疼。镜回去之后和母亲说了这些事，母亲倒是很感动，说族长大人和火影大人关系这么好真是太好了。

第二天扉间大人来上课的时候脸色不太好看。  
“听他们上课就好了。不要去记那些八卦。”

五

镜要再过一些时候才能明白族长大人和火影大人之间的真正关系。但在那之前，他像所有人一样觉得他们两个并肩而立是非常自然的，教人难以想象还会缺少哪一方。这倒不是说两人不存在争执——他们有时候争吵得很厉害，甚至不顾及这是在学生面前。但是到了最后他们会找到一个解决方案：有时候按族长大人的意见，有时候按火影大人的意见，有时候则将两人的办法折中起来。他们两个在一起是天经地义、自然而然的；看到族长和火影大人在一起的时候，就会感到是真的回到了木叶。

学生们第一次出任务的时候是在火之国中。那并不算是什么困难的任务，但回程的时候他们穿了山里近路，又遇上暴雨导致的山体滑坡。镜一个不小心，从陡峭的山坡上滑了下去，落到谷底的时候满身是伤，腿也骨折了。  
这真是太丢人了。他在剧痛中模模糊糊地想着，冰冷的雨水带走了他的体力，意识渐渐离开了他的掌握。下一刻他却被什么轻轻浮了起来。巨大的、柔软却又不失强韧的树叶包裹住他的身体，而木遁所催生的大树从谷底向上升起。他挣扎着抬起头，看见小路上族长大人正牵着他的同伴，放出了木遁的火影大人在看到他的时候则露出了欣慰的神情。  
“太失察了。”族长大人说，虽然算是训斥，却是大大松了口气。  
而火影大人从树上将他抱下来，治愈术的温暖逐渐将疼痛和冰冷取走了。镜像是被泡进了暖洋洋的水里一样，很想睡觉。  
“不要做剧烈的动作。虽然现在愈合了起来，但如果乱动还是会出问题的。”火影大人一边说一边将他背在了背上，“我们现在就回木叶去。”  
他靠在火影大人宽阔的背上，看见族长大人在他的身边，照样是严肃的表情。雨仍然在下，但现在这一切已经没什么关系了。

六

很久很久之后，镜带着自己的学生来到终结之谷。那道瀑布两边的石像已经雕好，镜注视着它们，仍然能从中看到栩栩如生的族长大人和火影大人的面影。  
“好高啊……”  
他的学生们惊讶地仰起头。  
“是初代目和宇智波的族长吗？”  
“看起来好丑啊。”  
有人小声地说了一句。  
“喂，那可是初代目大人啊！”  
镜没有生气，而是笑了起来。  
“族长大人也是这么说的。看起来很丑。”  
他的学生们睁大了眼睛。  
“但是火影大人很坚持。他说，斑不愿意被刻在影岩上是没办法的事，但是这里的雕像一定要留下。这样我们大家都会记得，是谁建立了木叶，又是谁守护着它一直走下去。”  
“我知道我知道！”他的学生高高地举起手，“是千手一族和宇智波一族。”  
“是他们抛弃了仇恨、放弃了多年的争战才建立了木叶——”  
“因为他们彼此信任！”  
“是的。”镜微笑地看着他的学生们，“你们说得一点错也没有。”  
族长大人和火影大人生存其中的时代已经渐渐过去了，但是他们所建立的一切仍然在镜的身上、镜的学生身上延续着。  
这就是火影大人想要看到的吧。  
只有记住了以前发生过的事，我们才能知道怎样继续前进下去。

他和学生们回到木叶的时候夜已经深了，星星点点的灯散落在木叶中，令这村落看起来异常温暖。镜在路口和学生们挥手道别的时候，忽然想起了很久以前的某一天。  
那是他们第一次完成了S级任务时候的事。拿到了任务完成的证明，他们去向火影大人报告，火影大人非常高兴，请所有人一起去喝酒。大家和他历来是没大没小的，也容易得意忘形，一来二去就喝多了。最终大家都醉醺醺地回来，但火影大人并不肯回到自己的宅子，而是和镜一起往宇智波的族地去。  
族长大人似乎已经是去找了一圈人回来了，站在门口看着两人过来，脸上的神情似乎不太高兴。  
“斑。”  
火影大人爽朗地笑着，走到族长大人的身边，伸手揽住对方，将头埋在了对方的肩上：“在等我吗……”  
“怎么会。”  
虽然这么说着，族长大人却并没有将人推开。两人就这样并肩走进门里去了。镜尽量不被人注意地离开，拐弯的时候望见那宅院中亮起一盏暖黄的、融融的灯光。

现在族长大人再不是一个人了。

Ende.


End file.
